Trouble that the future brings
by Stephke23
Summary: The Shinou fountain spits out a girl, who ends up being Yuuri's and Wolfram's daughter. But will she succeed in bringing her parents together while having her own trouble following her in time. Yuuram, Conrad/Yozak and Gwendal/Günter.
1. The ceremony

**After my ****oneshot**** I decided to start a longer story and this is the result. Tell me if you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Kyou**** Kara ****Maou**** or ther****e**** would be more romance in it.**

"Heika!" Yuuri awakened shocked, thanks to Günter, who came barking into his chamber.

"Good morning, Günter." The Maou yawned while stretching himself. During his stretch his hand accidentally caressed the person next to him. Yuuri wasn't surprised any more when he saw the picture beside him. There lay Wolfram sleeping as if he was the most innocent person in whole of Shin Makoku.

Yuuri pictured a halo above the prince his head and let out a sigh. 'He looks just like an angel.' The king sighed. Surprised by his own thoughts, he shook his head, clearing it of unwanted thoughts and threw the blankets of him.

While he left his bed, he heard Wolfram waking up and had to oppress his laughs. Günter's yelling never awoke him but the smallest movement of the king made the prince open his eyes.

"Good morning, Wolfram." The Maou greeted his fiancé, who looked at him with sleepy eyes.

"Good morning." The blonde mumbled, what Yuuri took as a sign he was allowed to leave. One time he had left without Wolfram notice and he had to hear it for months. That was a mistake he planned never to make again.

He ran passed Günter and quickly informed him that he was going to take a bath before the teacher would start a tirade. The silver white haired nodded and started 'talking' to Wolfram.

The blonde was now direct entirely awake and ran after Yuuri before Günter could really start his tirade.

"Somebody should put a muzzle on him." The moody prince mumbled and Yuuri started laughing.

-

After breakfast the couple split up. Yuuri went studying with a dead-happy Günter while Wolfram started with training his soldiers.

"Good. Now attack me while avoiding my fire balls." Wolfram ordered one of his soldiers while the others were watching.

The soldier nodded and ran up to his commander. He could easily avoid the first fire ball and wanted to draw his sword, but needed to reconsider his strategy when the second ball of fire was descending on him. He changed his direction and could just avoid the fire ball. When he had recovered himself, the next one was already underway. He jumped out of the way, but stumbled over his own feet and fell on the ground, fortunately out of the range of the ball of fire.

"That was good." Wolfram priced his man and another soldier went to help his friend up.

"Wolfram!" Greta disturbed the training session. The little girl came running of the stairs and only stopped when she could hug her father.

"Cheri said that you must go and get ready." Wolfram looked at her not understanding and Greta let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Have you forgotten that today is the ceremony of the Shinou temple?" The human child made her demon father clear. Wolfram gave himself a mental slap before turning back to his soldiers.

"Training today is over." He ordered and rushed to his chamber.

"Daddy Wolfram..." Greta shook her head, laughing.

-

When Wolfram reached the Maou chamber, he saw that Yuuri still only had to put his shoes on.

"There you are." The king said when he saw his panting fiancé.

"Yeah, yeah, I forgot." The blonde prince excused himself while collecting his clothes. Afterwards he rushed to the baths and in ten minutes he was back in the chamber, entirely dressed.

"You truly are the only one I know that can dress himself so quickly and still look great." Yuuri laughed while putting Morgif in his socket.

Wolfram felt a blush rise. Yuuri had just said that he looked great, even if he hadn't meant it like that, it still was a large compliment.

-

When they arrived at the temple, Yuuri spurt inside, looking for his earth friend.

Wolfram could only shake his head and looked how Conrad gave the horses to a maid.

"Welcome, Wolfram, Conrad." Murata appeared from out of the temple and Wolfram blinked stunned at him. "Is there something wrong, Your Excellency?" The Great-Sage asked polite when he saw the strange look of his friends fiancé.

"Yuuri just went looking for you." The prince answered while indicating to the entrance.

"Then I guess I just missed him." The Great-Sage explained and walked the temple back in, searching for his king.

-

"There he is." Murata said while opening the door to the sanctuary.

Wolfram looked over his shoulder and saw his fiancé bent over with his head before that of the priestess.

'He's kissing her!' Went through his head as his heart missed a beat. He pushed the Great-Sage out of his way and stormed the sanctuary in.

"Cheater!" He screamed and Yuuri looked surprised up.

"What?" He asked confused, but Wolfram had him already in an uncomfortable position between his arms.

"Your Excellency, you're mistaken." Ulrike tried to calm the prince without much success. Nevertheless somehow Yuuri escaped out of his fiancé's arms and rushed outside with Wolfram behind him.

"Yuuri! Don't you dare to run away from me!" Wolfram shouted while the Maou was running before him, trying to shake his fiancé off. Yuuri reached the plaza and ran passed the fountain. Eventually they were simply running circles around the fountain, but Wolfram started to catch up with the Maou. The prince just wanted to reach for his fiancé collar when the fountain started to simmer.

The two stopped stunned and watched how the water of the fountain started to raise to the sky. Before Yuuri's eyes the water fell back down, straight on Wolfram.

For a moment his breath got caught in his throat, frightened that he was again going to lose his prince. That one time Shinou had stolen his heart had been terrifying enough.

"Wolfram!" The Maou screamed while he jumped over a wave trying to reach the blonde. To his relief he saw his fiancé alive and well, but what he hadn't expected was the young woman on top of him.

He didn't know why, but he didn't like the picture before him.

-

Wolfram felt the water running of him and finally took his well-disserved breath. Then he discovered a weight that the water had left behind. Curious he opened his eyes and looked straight into emerald green eyes which could rival his own. There was a young woman sitting on top of him, a reasonable beautiful, young woman with his eyes and long, pitch black hair.

**Stephke23: That's it for the first chapter. I guess it's more like a prologue. R&R**


	2. The girl on top of my fiancé

**First I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Thanks guys/girls.****Now let's continue with the story****…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Kyou**** Kara ****Maou**

"Who the hell are you!" Wolfram screamed at the girl on top of him.

"Why, my dear Wolfram, I'm from the future." The girl presented herself. The prince looked at the young woman as if she was a lunatic.

"Oh, you're here to save us from a great danger!" Yuuri exclaimed while pushing the girl in an awkward way off his fiancé. He stopped directly with acting weird when he saw the girls look. She was staring full disbelieve at him, but got out of it quickly when she saw the look he was giving her.

"Not really…, Heika." She added with discomfort. Yuuri caught the discomfort and started panicking. 'Aren't I the Maou any longer? Am I dead? What's…'

"Yuuri!" Wolfram's voice shot the king out of his thoughts.

"Who are you thinking so deeply about? Not about her, I hope! You've got me so you shouldn't be thinking about anyone else but me!" Wolfram shouted while pointing at the young woman.

"It's not what you think." Yuuri mumbled his defense while shrinking a little. The girl examined the scene before her with blinking eyes and couldn't oppress her laughter any longer. Hearing the laughter, the couple stopped with fighting and looked stunned at to the black haired beauty.

"You guys are so funny!" She said with tears in her eyes. Wolfram felt his fury aiming itself at her and started to yell against her, but stopped when he saw the anxious look she gave him.

'I don't like it when you're yelling at me.' She confessed and now it was the prince his turn to look with blinking eyes.

"What?" He asked stunned. "Who are you?" The young woman saw the prince's eyes narrow and knew that this was the sign that she could better come up with the truth or suffer the consciences, which frequently had the participation of fire in them. "

"Oh, let me introduce myself. I'm Yaelle." The young woman presented herself with a small bow.

"Yaelle, nice name." Wolfram mumbled aloud and Yuuri examined his fiancé, till this one again flew out at him.

"Yeah, yeah, Wolfram… Yaelle, what are you doing here?" The king asked after silencing his fiancé.

"Hmph." Wolfram aimed his face at the sky, away from Yuuri, angry that he wasn't listening to him, but his eyes quickly descended back to Yaelle.

"I've came to change something. What else." She answered with a goofy smile, thinking of what Yuuri had first asked her. 'I can't tell them the truth.' She decided still with the smile on her face.

'I thought that only Yuuri was physical capable of that smile.' Wolfram thought surprised while taking the girls face in.

'Actually she looks a little like my wimp… and those eyes those are clearly mine. Could it be?' Wolframs eyes widened when he had unraveled Yaelle's identity. From his eye angles he examined his fiancé once more and saw the resemblance clearly.

'Yuuri and I are going to have a daughter!' He exclaimed while doing a happy dance in his head. He suddenly had the urge to take his king in his arms and never let go. But he didn't do that since Murata had just joined them about a minute ago.

"What are you going to change?" Yuuri insisted further.

"Euh…" 'Good question.' Yaelle praised the Maou while trying to come up with an answer.

"Shibuya, perhaps it's just the point that we don't now what." Murata rushed to her aid. He had come to see what Wolfram had left over of his king and had been more than surprised to see a black haired beauty sitting on said prince. Of course as the Great-Sage, it hadn't taken him long to figure out the girl identity and decided that he would lend her a hand.

'That good, old Sage always shows up when he's needed.' Yaelle thanked Murata mentally. Yuuri looked back from his earth friend to the young woman, hoping that for ones his friend was wrong. It was a small change, but he could still hope.

"The Great-Sage's right." Yaelle broke that hope. Fortunately Yaelle had remembered to call Murata by his formal name.

"Let's start with the ceremony, Shibuya." The Great-Sage offered his disappointed friend. Yuuri nodded and walk besides him the temple back in.

-

Wolfram walked up to Yaelle and only stopped when he stood before her. He examined the emerald green eyes one more time and then let a smile color his face.

'He knows!' Shot through Yaelle's head, not that she found that terrible news. She wouldn't have expected less from her father.

"May I chaperon this young lady to the ceremony?" He asked in a tone, he had so far only used with Greta.

"It would be my pleasure." His daughter answered. 'It's just like the old days.' Yaelle toughed happily and linked her arm in that of the blonde prince.

-

"Daddy Wolfram!" Greta called when she saw Wolfram walking in. When the prince saw the little girl, he let go of his other daughter and picked her up. Yaelle's heart went in to shock when she saw her older sister.

"Who's that?" Greta whispered when she noticed her fathers company. The ceremony had started and she didn't want to disturb it by talking to loud.

"That's someone from the future." Wolfram whispered back and Greta eyes opened till they reached their limit. Now she looked the young woman up and down and when she came at her eyes, she let a surprised sigh escape her lips.

"She has your eyes, daddy Wolfram!" She called quietly and Yaelle couldn't oppress a smile forming on her lips. "And daddy Yuuri smile!" Greta continued and Wolfram nodded as proof. He put the girl back down and watched how she ran to the woman behind him.

"You're my little sister, aren't you?!" Greta asked the answer already knowing. Yaelle couldn't help but nod. She had heard so many stories about Greta from her father. She really regretted it that she was born as a human and aged way too quickly, so that Yaelle hadn't really gotten the time to get to known her. Therefore she was more then happy to finally get to meet her older sister.

'Wait until I tell Leya that I've got to meet her grandmother.' Yaelle toughed with a smile while picking up the little girl. In that position they stayed through the whole ceremony under the watching eye of Wolfram.

-

"What do you think of Yaelle?" Wolfram asked when he was lying comfortable in Yuuri's bed. "Yaelle? I guess she's alright. Why?" Yuuri answered with a questionable face. His fiancé looked at him full disbelieve.

'That wimp doesn't know!' A voice screamed in the prince's head.

"But I still wonder why she's here." The Maou continued, after deciding to ignore Wolfram's look. It wasn't the first time that the blonde drew a look that he didn't get.

"Perhaps making you less dense." The prince mumbled while smoothing out his pink nightgown under the blankets. Yuuri, who hadn't heard him, crawled beside him and laid down with his back to the blonde. The prince looked a little sad at the back and let out a sigh.

'Wait, what am I sighing about? The proof that Yuuri loves me is only sleeping a couple of chambers further down the hall.' Wolfram considered while a dead-happy smile formed itself on his lips. Now that he had the courage, he bended over his fiancé and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight, Yuuri." He said softly, lying back down before he could see the look that his kiss had caused. When Yuuri was certain that his fiancé was fast asleep, he let his finger tops caress his kissed cheek. He couldn't keep the goofy smile of his face and fell in sleep while a warm feeling inside that he couldn't place.

**Stephke23:****Yaelle's**** identity is already discovered by Wolfram, Murata and Greta, but of course ****Yuuri**** is too dense and I'm not planning on letting him find****ing**** it out right away. ****Well, ****I h****ope you enjoyed it. R&R**


	3. Yuuri's day

**Next chapter is up and before you start reading I want to thank ****all you guys/girls who reviewed, thank you :D.**** Well, ****now I'm going to stop babbling****, read on and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**** I**** owe a lot… of little value… ****so**** certainly not Kyou Kara Maou.**

A bundle of light had found his way through the curtains and made the Maou wake up. Yuuri started to become aware of the world outside of dreams and realized that he was cold. He crawled more to Wolframs side to enjoy his warmth, but didn't find that warmth. Astonished he opened his eyes and twisted himself around to see Wolframs side empty.

'Euh… Since when does Wolfram wake up before me?' He wondered while sitting straight up and stretching himself. The thought of his fiancé brought back the memories of last night. A small blush formed itself on the Maou cheeks at the memory of the kiss which he had received yesterday. Again he let his finger tops caress his cheek and the warm feeling returned.

"Heika!" Günter rushed the chamber in and Yuuri knew that a new day had come.

-

"Where's Wolfram?" The Maou asked when he came back from baths and found Günter still in his chamber.

"Wolfram? He's outside." His teacher answered while looking out of the window, giving his king his privacy.

"Outside?" Yuuri asked surprised to be certain.

"Yes, you can see him from here." Günter answered with a nod pointing to the garden under need the window.

"Really?" Yuuri found himself quickly standing next to his advisor and looked down on his blonde fiancé. He felt that warm feeling again and watched the prince dreamful.

"Ah and there's Yaelle." Günter obtained him from his dream stand. The Maou looked on how the visitor from the future rushed to his fiancé with something in her hand. After closer inspection he saw that it was a flower, to be exact, a Beautiful Wolfram.

She gave it to the blonde, who accepted it with a smile. Then he did something that Yuuri hadn't expected. He put the flower in the black locks of the young woman. Yuuri all of a sudden had the urge to ran downstairs and pull the flower with a couple of hair stings attached out of those black locks.

'He got up so early for that? For her?' The Maou asked himself and didn't notice the look that Günter was giving him.

"Heika, wouldn't it be better if you closed your jacket instead of pressing the buttons in your hands?" The advisor proposed and Yuuri looked surprised up. He saw Günters questioning face and then looked at his hands where he clearly could see button impressions in. He let out a sigh, closed his jacket properly, looked a last time to the laughing couple outside and went downstairs with Günter to have breakfast.

-

When Yuuri had already eaten half of his plate, Wolfram finally entered the room accompanied by Yaelle. The first thing that Yuuri saw when he looked up, was the Beautiful Wolfram, which he had started to hate.

"Yuuri! Why are you staring at her like that?" Wolfram yelled while he took his fiancés jacket in his hands and forced him to look at him. The Maou looked stunned in the emerald green eyes and started to smile. Wolfram's look change from angry to confused and let his fiancé go. Yuuri had never done that before and he didn't know how to react.

The king didn't know what got in him to start smiling like that, but Wolframs usually jealous behavior made him bubbly. He even was friendly to Yaelle, who would have lost her hair not a couple of minutes ago.

-

But after the breakfast his pulling desire returned. "Come on Yaelle, I'll show you Greta's room." Wolfram offered after having it discussed with his adopted daughter.

"Yes, I must show you something!" Greta joined in.

'No, not Greta!' The Maou screamed in his head, but said nothing and watched on with pain in his heart how the three left the room. 'They look just like a happy family.' He thought bitter and didn't know how close he was to the truth.

Eventually he let Günter pull him too his studies still with a clouded mood. His advisor started to tell about all the political links that Shin Makoku had made in the couple of years when Yuuri was still on earth and emphasized it by using hand signals. Yuuri watched Günter perform a succeeded pirouette and wondered how the man was capable of carrying that out so perfectly.

-

After the study Yuuri walked outside in search of his fiancé. He had a large urge to see him. The king was so full with Wolframs thoughts that he didn't see the sword that the prince had just beaten out of the hand of one of his soldiers.

"Yuuri!" The blonde yelled when he saw his fiancé, but he knew that he never could get to him on time. As a reflex Yuuri's arms flew before his head as protection, but the impacted didn't come. Stunned he looked between his arms and saw the sword only a centimeter from his arms, caught in ice.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram had at last reached his king and pulled the head of his fiancé against his chest. "Which wimp would run in front of a flying sword?" Wolfram continued yelling, but Yuuri was already again entirely somewhere else with his thoughts.

'Since when does Wolfram smell this nice?' He wondered while closing his eyes, enjoying the smell like a drugged person.

"…Yaelle hadn't been here." The Maou shot out of his high state when he heard that name.

"Yaelle?" He asked stunned, detaching himself from Wolfram.

"Yes, if she hadn't been here, you would have been pierced through the head." The blond rephrased his last sentence. He knew all too well that Yuuri hadn't been listened to him.

"You've frozen that sword?" Yuuri asked to be certain to the black haired woman, who he discovered behind him. Yaelle nodded and Yuuri's mouth fell open.

"Then…" Wolframs eyes enlarged themselves hopefully.

'Has he finally figured it out?' He wondered.

"…you are …" Yuuri continued.

'He knows! He knows!' Wolfram screamed in his head. 'Then he finally is going to uncover it that he loves me.'

"…a…"

'Yes, Yuuri say it, then you are our daughter. Euh, where does 'a' fit in that sentence?'

"…very strong Mazoku." Yuuri ended calling out, breaking Wolframs hope entirely. Defeated, the prince's head dropped down on his chest.

'How can that wimp not notice that that's our daughter standing before him." He screamed desperately in silence.

**Stephke23: That's it for now, I hope you liked it. R&R.**


	4. The start

**Disclaimer: I don'****t own ****Kyou**** Kara ****Maou**

Yaelle had decided that her second father was really dense just like her blonde father had always been saying. Sighing she took a book of its place and leafed through it. The time that she generally didn't spend with Wolfram, you could find her at the library, except when Greta needed her. She let her finger slide over the table of contents until it slide off it and was disappointed again that she hadn't found anything.

"Ah, Lady Yaelle you're already here." Yaelle looked up to greet Günter, who like every morning came to put everything ready for his study with the Maou. "And once again I can't be of any assistance?" He asked such as each day while he started to look for the books he would need. From her eye angles Yaelle looked at him and decided that nevertheless it wouldn't hurt to ask for help.

"Do you perhaps know where the books concerning the Maryseki are?" She asked innocently and saw Günters eyebrows escalate in surprise.

"Maryseki? Euh, they're kept at the back." He answered and Yaelle gave herself a mental knock on the head. She could have taken days, being too stubborn to ask for help.

"Thank you, Günter." She said quickly before disappearing between two cabinets. Günter watched her disappear, shrugged and continued with his preparation. "Heika will be so happy with this lesson." He said with a radiating smile.

-

Yaelle examined the last rack and after a couple of minutes already found a book. She took it of its place and went to sit at a table near the window. There she started to read…

_In the beginning there __were __three types__ of people inhabiting __this world__: t__he demon__s__the humans__ and the __demsen__. One believes that the __demsen__were __the __ancestor __of the two previous called peoples and they __were __just like the __demonen__ born with a __power__, the __Maryseki__This power would __later __give bird to the now__ present __Maryoku__ and __Houseki__…_

'I know all of that already…' She said disappointed and Yaelle buzzed through the page until she saw the word 'objects'…

_… Exactly __like the demon objects, __which can only __be __used by the __Maou__, the __demsen__also had __objects, but these could be used by __anyone__ of their people…_

'Of course there's nothing writing about a necklace.' The readster grumbled and buzzed further through the page before going to the next one, but nowhere in the book was spoken of a necklace.

-

"Lady Yaelle, it's time for breakfast." Günter broke Yaelle concentration. These looked at him with a pleasant smile and signed that she would be coming. Accompanied by her future teacher she went for breakfast.

When she walked in the room, she looked to her surprise straight in brown eyes. Conrad looked just as surprise at her and Yaelle could see the radars working in his head until the all the pieces of the puzzle fitted. Then he gave her his usual smile.

"And you must be Lady Yaelle." He said while taking her hand to plant a kiss on it.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you, Commander Conrad." She answered polite before he accompanied her to the table. When she greeted the rest she saw that Günter was also greeting the Maou only a little to physical for Wolframs taste.

-

"Well Conrad, I'm glad that you're back in one piece and do you have any news?" Yuuri asked when Wolfram had finally gotten Günter off him.

"No, everything is fine, Heika."

"Yuuri!"

"Yuuri." His godfather gave in while his smile was still playing on his lips. Yuuri missed the look that he quickly changed with his older brother before quietly starting to eat.

The king had other things on his head, like the blonde to who he was engage. In the middle of the night the prince had started to cuddle with hem in his sleep. The Maou had become as red as a tomato, but didn't had the courage to wake Wolfram up. He looked through his hair at his fiancé and remembered how he had blushed when he did woke up and found out what he had been doing whole night long.

-

"What's your report?" Gwendal asked while he stared out of the window of the Maou's office.

"There's movement in Big Shimaron." His younger brother said and let Yozak continue.

"They're forming an army right under our nose."

"Hmm." Gwendal sat himself at the Maou's desk and looked back, supporting his head on his hands, to the two men before him. "Perhaps it's time that we inform Heika." He presented and his brother nodded.

-

"… then Yuuri yelled: Justice be done!…" Yuuri watched how Wolfram visualized an adventure of them for Greta. He had to admit that he liked to watch his fiancé. Wolfram always showed that gentle side of himself when he was with Greta and this side the king really liked. It regretted him that he wouldn't see that side much when they were alone.

'If he was this way when we're alone then I would…' Yuuri blushed at the idea where his thoughts were going to.

"Heika." The Maou snapped out of his thoughts, recognizing Conrad voice.

"How many times must I still say it, it's Yuuri!" He almost yelled for the nth time.

"Sorry Yuuri, we would like to discuss something with you and Wolfram." Conrad had decided that it would be best to also inform his younger brother. Yuuri looked to his fiancé, who nodded and gave Greta a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry. Anissina has promised me to show her latest invention." The little girl called while sprinting away.

"That's just what I'm worried about." Yuuri mumbled looking at the disappearing form of his daughter. He sighed and walked inside together with Wolfram, who looked questionable at him.

-

"So you mean that Big Shimaron is going to attack us?" Yuuri exclaimed full disbelieve. When he had reached his office he hadn't thought that he would hear something like this. Gwendal nodded and the Maou let himself fall in his chair, which Gwendal had previous occupied.

"Come on wimp, Belal can't have established a strong enough army in this short of time." Wolfram spoke up his opinion, which brightened Yuuri up.

"So we could just frighten them with my power and they'll retreat with their tails between their legs. The Maou decided and Wolfram looked at him strangely. He was picturing the Shimaron soldiers with a tail between their legs, but snapped out of it when Conrad spoke up.

"We should at least take precautions if there's the smallest chance that he did obtain a large enough army." Yuuri's mood was directly broken by his godfather.

"I nevertheless propose that Yuuri shows his Maou powers." Wolfram contradicted him and for Conrad could defend himself, the Maou had already given his fiancé toughed his blessing.

-

Gwendal started directly with composing an army just in case something would go wrong. And by the time that Yuuri stepped, armed with Morgif on his horse, everyone was already were they should be.

"Wolfram!" Wolfram looked stunned behind him and saw Yaelle run towards them. "Take me along with you." She begged and Wolfram, who was intelligent enough to realize that a child of Yuuri and himself had to be rather powerful, agreed. Yaelle crawled behind the prince and together they drove off, not noticing that Yuuri was killing the last rider with his eyes.

Reasonable quick they reached the valley, which Big Shimaron had clearly chosen as their battlefield. Now Yuuri was starting to lose his courage, but one look of Wolfram told him that he would get in to big trouble if he didn't came through for them.

The Maou showed himself clearly to the army before him and prepared himself for his power display while Yaelle behind him was trying to see who their opponents were. It isn't every day that you can witness a historical battle. She saw Belal, but he was not the one who caught her attention.

"How did he find me?!"

**Stephke23: ****Voilà****, chapter 4 is done. I hope you enjoyed it. ****R&R**** please.**


	5. Another player

**Alright, next chapter is up. This one is a bit longer (almost twice as long but who's counting) then the previous ones, but I really wanted to put this all in one chapter. So hope you enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kyou Kara Maou and never will.**

"How did he find me?!" Yaelle wondered aloud and Wolfram looked confused at her.

She knew the young man all too well, how many times hadn't she lost herself in those brown eyes. Shaking her head she drove those undesirable thought off her mind and looked on how Yuuri summoned a couple of water dragons.

He had mastered his powers enough that he didn't had to change in the Maou anymore. The dragons moved towards Belal, but a meter in front of their target they got stopped by a red barrier. Stunned Yuuri called his dragons back and looked questionable at Günter for an explanation, but the advisor was just staring full disbelieve at the barrier that the king just looked back to a smirking Belal.

"According to me that wasn't normal" Yuuri broke the silence that was starting to dominate his side.

"That's…" Yaelle started to say and drew everyone's attention to her. "…his doing." She could bring out while her heart was beating heavily with the minute. 'They shouldn't have sent him.' Wolfram looked concerned at his daughter and examined the men who were standing beside Belal to find out who she was talking about.

He stopped on a brown haired, young man of whom he suspected that he was about Yaelle's age, maybe a little older.

"That guy right from Belal?" He asked to be certain and got a nod as answer.

"Then we must eliminate him first!" Yuuri decided and his dragons shot to the young man.

"No!" Yaelle screamed to everyone's surprise, but for ones the Maou wasn't a wimp and continued his attack. But unexpected to his calculations the dragons were cut in two before evaporating completely.

Yuuri change in a statue.

* * *

"T… tha… that wasn't suppose to happen…" The king stammered and looked on how the young man started ridding forward to address them. Tensed they waited until he finally opened his mouth.

"I have no need for Shin Makoku at the moment." He started and Yuuri returned back to the living.

"Then why are you doing this!" He yelled back and the man expressed a small chuckle.

"I came to pick up my Maou." He made himself clear with a false grin plastered on his face.

"Yuuri is MY Maou!" Wolfram exclaimed all of a sudden and Yuuri looked stunned at him. He couldn't deny that those words affected him and magical caused a blush to appear on his cheeks. Wolfram, who caught the kings look also started to blush himself, but the couple was quickly sucked out of their thoughts by hysterical laughter.

The man was almost rolling over the ground and Wolfram just wanted to make clear with the help of a little fire that Yuuri truly was only his, but the young man put up his hand as a sign that he was going to continue. He took a deep breath to completely calm down and then addressed the demons again.

"I don't want that weakling, I want my Maou." He said once more and now Yuuri looked completely confused at his fiancé.

"Since when are there two Maou's?" He asked, but Wolfram only looked just as confused back at him. Then the prince realized who the man meant. With large eyes he turned his head to Yaelle.

"Yaelle…" The blonde said quietly, but everyone had heard him and were now again honoring the young woman with all of their attention. But Yaelle didn't notice the looks she was getting. She was staring like a possessed woman at the young man.

'He called me his Maou!' She knew he didn't mean it that way anymore, but it still had an effect on her. She squeezed her eyes shut and when she opened them there was a determined glint present. "Leave him to me." She said still not noticing all the eyes on her. She rushed by her parents and took a leap in the depth of the valley.

"Yaelle!" Wolfram screamed terrified. Now he finally understood how his mother had felt when he had temporarily died. His heart was contracting in fear as he rushed after the black beauty. Of course Yuuri wasn't going to let his fiancé go by himself and follow the two quickly.

"Attack!" Gwendal ordered and in one second all the demons were attacking.

* * *

By the time that Wolfram arrived at the bottom of the valley, Yaelle was already engaged in a fight. He noticed with a little bit of proud that she was a fire user just like him. Because from the moment that she had put one foot on the ground beneath him, Yaelle had called up on the fire lions he also used and had started to attack the young man.

The lions were quickly reduced to smoke where red falcons came flowing through. Yaelle let herself fall on her knees and rolled away before those birds could bite a piece out of her. When she managed to get back up her two foots, she let a tornado of fire surround her which destroyed all the falcons in a instant. Through the flames she looked in the brown eyes of her opponent and remembered the last evening that they had shared.

"_Do you really have to go" The Maou asked after having nested herself in her bed. She looked at the brown haired man sitting on the bed edge, who was taking his shoes off_

"_You know I have too" She crawled towards him and pulled him backwards in her arms. Begging she looked at him with a pout and he let a smile color his face._

Yaelle jumped back up and let fire balls detach from the tornado and attack him, but the barrier also stopped them. She put more effort on the next wave and noticed that the barrier was weakening.

_He pressed a kiss on the pout and Yaelle looked at him once more begging. She had a bad feeling about this and wouldn't want anything rather then that he stayed with her._

"_You know that I have to go. I'm not like my father and I'll prove it too our people." He told his usual peptalk and the black beauty sighed_

"_Hey…" Now he turned himself around and softly gripped her chin to force her to look at him. "You do want them to accept me as your fiancé, don't you?" He asked while his mouth started to leave butterfly kisses on the face before him. _

The third wave broke through the barrier and to Yaelle's spite and happiness only burned the upper clothes of her opponent, who quickly disposed himself of them.

"There are more pleasurable ways to get me naked you know." He said suggestively.

_She let her hands slide under his shirt, caressing his stomach and chest where she teased a nipple before she pulled the shirt over his head. Once freed from his shirt the man crawled entirely on her and starting kissing her breathless._

She tried to oppress the images that were invading her thoughts with seeing the familiar, naked chest. She looked full of hatred at the red jewel that adored his neck. That jewel had ruined her life. Without further hesitating she stuck out her hands. Around the brown haired man water dragons start making their way out of the ground and took him prisoner before he know what was happening.

_His hand crawled teasingly upwards under her nightgown and she started to giggles when he tickled her tummy._

"_Stop!"She pleaded laughing._

"_Everything for my queen." He answered and pulled the nightgown up to her shoulders and then replaced his fingers with his mouth. That naughty mouth started to make a trace of kisses upwards until he got annoyed with the nightgown. _

"_And hops." He said while entirely removing the obstacle. Yaelle giggle again, but got interrupted by a couple of lips. She let her hands slide past his neck on his back and she felt him moaning in the kiss._

Wolfram looked surprise at the fighting couple. 'She can use fire ánd water? No wonder that guy called Yuuri a weakling.' Shot through his head, entirely forgotten that he had already seen his daughter use water before to save the kings life and looked around in search of his fiancé. When he found him, he saw that the Maou had noticed it too.

"How much I like to be submitting to you, I sadly don't have the time right now." The young man said while a red glow was starting to surround him . A large explosion followed quickly.

_His hands also started their own expedition downwards and stopped at her thighs, which she opened willingly for him. He like always entered her gently and started tenderly with trusting. Quickly they both reached the point of no return and gave themselves completely over to the sensation that the other was giving them. He came while shouting her name and that was always what made her follow him over the edge._

The tornado was blown apart and Yaelle's arm shot up to protected her eyes. When she removed it she saw to her surprised that everything in the reach of ten meters from the source had been blown away. Only her former lover and she were still at the centre of the valley, all the others were lying near the walls surrounding them. When she looked back to the centre she saw that her fiancé had shot into action.

Two large, red wings had appeared on his back and he flew straight at her while summoning a large falcon claw. Yaelle could avoid the claw and saw an opening. She attacked.

_He pulled himself out of her and laid done next to her, waiting with open arm until she nested herself against him. When she was comfortable, she gave him a quick kiss on the chest before closing her eyes. _

"_I love you, Erich."_

"_I love you too, Yaelle." Erich answered with a last kiss on her black locks._

Her hands stopped automatically. At the memory of his words, she couldn't do it. This was what Erich had been waiting on and started his own attack.

"Yaelle!" Wolfram screamed and Yuuri had to hold him down so he wouldn't jump between the fighting couple.

'This is it. This is the End.' Yaelle decided.

"Yaelle!" The prince couldn't allow it. That was Yuuri daughter that he had… would be giving birth too!

* * *

Through a slit in the rocks a sea of fire was born that split up the valley in two. Erich could stop just in time and looked through the flames at his fiancée, who had fallen on her knees on the other side, until a blonde Adonis barricaded that view. The flames disappeared and now everyone could clearly see who the new player was.

Yuuri couldn't believe his eyes. He looked from Wolfram in his arms to the newbie.

"W-Wolfram!" He stammered full disbelieve.

**Stephke23: That's it and if your reading this then I guess you liked it and then… pleas review. I've been getting less and less reviews the two previous chapters and oké, I'm **

**starting to sulk, since reviews are my motivating to continue. And of course thanks to the people who did review, I love you guys.**


	6. The thoughts better not thought

**First of all, thanks to my reviewers, I love you, guys! Now that's done let's continue with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or you were watching this instead of reading it (if the anime was out of course ;))**

"W-Wolfram!" Yuuri stammered full disbelieve. His fiancé stopped struggling and was also staring full disbelieve at the scene before them.

Erich started to step backwards while the older Wolfram again lighted fire in his hands.

"This isn't over!" The young man promised before he signed Belal to retreat. Wolfram continued to show off his power until they were all out of his sight, then he fell on his knees while extinguishing the fire.

"Dad!" Yaelle rushed to her father and got a reassuring smile. "What are you doing here? And where did you get that power?" She asked quickly without taking a breath.

"A spy informed us that Erich planned on following you, after that news I've 'convinced' that pervy Sage to tell me were you've gone off too and since I know very well that you couldn't hurt Erich even if you tried, I've come to your rescue… with a little help from the Great-Sage, who lend me some power." He added like it was just something minor. Yaelle nodded, taking her fathers explaination in. He's right she could never hurt Erich.

"Before we go to… Yuuri and my younger self, first tell me what you've told them." Wolfram continued with only a little hesitation at Yuuri name while he watched how his younger self was being held by the king. Yaelle followed his look and could feel her father's pain.

"You, Greta, Conrad and Murata of course know that I'm Yuuri's and yours daughter, the others have their suspicions… I think and Yuuri is dense like always." Yaelle summed up and her father nodded before trying to get up. With his daughters help that eventually succeeded and he let himself be led by her towards his past.

-

Yuuri had seen the look the older Wolfram had giving him, but couldn't recognized his own Wolfram in it. 'Something has gone terrible wrong with them.' He decided while pulling Wolfram a little bit closer against him.

The prince looked surprised up and wanted to shout that he had to release him, but the kings look stopped him. "Yuuri?" He asked carefully and saw death-frightened eyes turning to him.

'What happened? Is Wolfram no longer with me? Is he now with her? No, he wouldn't leave me, would he?' He didn't answer his fiancé and looked back at the stumbling couple that was making their way towards them.

'Did she… kill me to have Wolfram entirely for herself?' Yuuri felt his fear double and pulled Wolfram even closer that he ended up in his lap.

"Yuuri?!" The blonde shouted once more and finally got his kings attention back. "Are you alright?" The prince asked concerned and Yuuri decided right then and there that he would never let him go. He didn't know what had gotten into him, for years he had wanted nothing else then that his annoying fiancé would leave him alone, but not anymore.

'I just got used to him.' The Maou put his heart at rest and granted the prince a little breathing space. He saw that the blonde was still looking concerned at him and now also noticed that in fact everyone was doing that, except for Yaelle and the older Wolfram. Yaelle was instead giving her father much knowing looks while he was rolling his eyes.

'See she knows something!' Yuuri screamed in silence and hid his face in Wolframs neck. He took his fiancé's fragrance in and calmed down a little. 'He's still with me. He isn't with her and therefore isn't that… Wolf.' He couldn't get it over his heart to call the older Wolfram by his birth name.

"Yaelle, are you alright?" Wolfram asked after deciding whatever Yuuri had, he liked it al little. His future daughter nodded and then the prince addressed his future I. "And what about you… euh me?" He asked confused and Wolf gave him an understanding smile.

"We'll explain everything when were back at Blood pledge Castle." He said and then Yuuri returned to the living.

"Who the hell are you!" He screamed all of a sudden to Yaelle, who looked stunned at him like everyone else. Wolf was the first one that got over his surprise and put one hand on Yaelle lower back while turning his body towards Yuuri.

"Yuuri, can I present to you your successor the 28th Maou, Yaelle von Bielefeld." He said and Yuuri lost it.

'He married her!' A voice screamed in his head and his face went back in hiding.

His blonde fiancé was becoming more and more confused with the minute. 'Von Bielefeld? Not Shibuya?' He looked from his eye angles to the black locks in his neck. 'Did he leave me? Is he… dead?' The prince started to worry more and more, but calmed down when he felt Yuuri's arms tighten around him.

'What ever is going to happen, I'm not going to let anything happen to him!' He promised himself in the name of love.

"Yuuri?" His brown haired brother obtained him from his thoughts about the Maou. He felt the kings face rise a little so his eyes were just looking over the prince shoulder to look at Conrad. "Maybe we should go back to Blood pledge Castle." He offered the king.

Yuuri blinked a couple of times, then look at the side projection of Wolframs face and nodded. He separately himself from his fiancé and crawled up his two feet.

The Maou could feel the prince's concerned look on him and smiled a goofy smile as reassuring. Wolfram sighed and let Yuuri also pull him up.

-

On their way back to the castle Yuuri remained next to Wolfram with at most a half meter between them. One moment he even had the urge to grab the prince's hand, but knocked himself mentally on the head for even thinking that.

Also he kept an eye on the two visitors from the future and caught Wolf's eyes several times, but still couldn't comprehend the looks he was giving him. And with every look he started to walk closer to Wolfram.

The blonde saw this, but decided not to question Yuuri's weird behavior. Instead he was trying to solve the mystery of Yaelle's last name.

'If Yuuri should have died then I still would have giving Yaelle his last name. Perhaps something terrible has happened and it had to remain a secret that she was his daughter.' Wolfram invented and let his brain continue with brainstorming.

'Then I suppose that Yuuri and I never got around marrying each other, because else it would be very clear that she was his daughter.' He let his eyes slide to his fiancé and saw him suspiciously watching his future self.

'We just need to preach around that we're against sex before marriage then Yaelle will be safe.' He decided with a mental nod to himself, not even considering that he could be completely off course.

-

Once they reached Blood pledge Castle Conrad convinced Yuuri to keep the interrogation for tomorrow since it was already pretty late. The Maou gave in clearly against his will and directly went to his chamber.

There the Maou was now waiting on his fiancé. After getting tired of pacing up and down, he laid himself down on the prince's side of the kingside bed and let Wolfram's scent bring him peace again.

The king still didn't get it that he suddenly started to notice his fiancé 'wonderful' smell and that it even brought him inner peace. He drove the questions of his mind when he heard voices behind the door.

He recognizing the blonde's voice immediately and heard another voice that was very similar to that of the prince, but was a little deeper.

'Wolf…' Yuuri thought bitter and got up to ran to the door. Just when he reached for the handle the door opened from the outside. His black eyes bored into surprised green ones.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram asked concerned again.

"Where were you!" The king ordered his fiancé so suddenly that the emerald green eyes became more confused with the second.

"I was assigning a room to… myself." He said after a small hesitation how to refer to his older self.

"Oh… and where did you put him?" Yuuri asked trying to start a conversation with the blonde.

"My old room." The blonde answered quickly and started to undress himself. Yuuri knew that he should turn away giving the prince his privacy, but he was being hypnotized by the pale skin that was becoming more and more visible.

Wolfram could feel the kings eyes on him and twisted himself around planning to yell at his fiancé that he should respect his privacy.

Yuuri let his eyes slide upwards over the naked chest and only stopped when he was looking straight in fire radiating, emerald green eyes. He felt himself being attracted by that passion that he just wanted to concur them and started to take his first steps to his victory.

Wolframs mouth stopped surprised with moving and he looked on how Yuuri stepped closer and closer towards him with a predators look in his eyes.

When the king stood so close that the prince could feel his body warmth, the predators eyes moved again, but downwards this time.

Wolfram saw them stopping at his lips and he wondered if the Maou had noticed that he had stopped his rattling, but that thought quickly disappeared when he felt Yuuri lips crushing his in a passionate kiss.

**Stephke23: Chapter's done and to clarify: Yuuri refers to the older Wolfram as Wolf and his fiancé (the younger one) is still just Wolfram for him. ****Well****, hope ****you****like****d**** it. R&R.**


	7. One track mind

**Thank you all for the wonderful ****reviews :D**** and I hope you're ****gonna**** like this chapter.**** A little warning ****Yuuri's**** going to have a one track mind ****in this chapter ****if you ****catch**** my drift ;). **

**And ****p****ikeebo****, you're ****gonna**** find your answer in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Kyou**** Kara ****Maou**** or it wouldn't be in Japanese.**

Wolfram saw the predator eyes stopping at his lips and he wondered if the Maou had noticed that he had stopped his rattling, but that thought quickly disappeared when he felt Yuuri lips crushing his in a passionate kiss.

Before Wolfram got over his shock and could answer the kiss, Yuuri quickly pulled away.

"S… sorry!" The king squealed while blushing a nice shade of red. He didn't know what had gotten into him, but Wolfram's lips had been so attractive that he just had to attack them. He started to bring out some more words, but Wolfram couldn't make an understanding sentence with them.

"Yuuri, what's gotten into you? I'm your fiancé; it's only natural that you kiss me." He stated, putting the Maou at rest while inside he was screaming his head off and calmly took off his trousers.

Yuuri's eyes doubled in size seeing the prince in only his thong. His eyes followed each movement that the blonde made and stopped at their bed where Wolfram obtained his nightgown. While putting this on, the prince gave his king a good look of his butt and could feel the Maou's eyes burning wholes in him.

As pure as an angel he turned his head to his fiancé and laid his hand on their bed. "Are you coming, Yuuri?" He asked as innocent as human possible and he saw his king jump out off his thoughts.

"Yes, yes!!" Yuuri exclaimed hysterically and sprinted to the other side of the bed. There the Maou quickly crawled under the sheets and laid himself tense down on his back.

"Yuuri, you're so tense." Wolfram continued his act. He slid beside his king and let his hands gently caress the double-black's shoulders. Then he bent over his fiancé and started to massage his shoulders.

Ignoring the large eyes he was getting from the Maou, the prince let his eyes enjoy the view of the visible part of the naked chest under him. He wanted nothing more then to tear the king's pajama off, but he knew that his fiancé wasn't ready for a physical relationship yet.

Yuuri eventually started to relax and Wolfram decided that he had gone far enough for tonight. He gave his king a quick kiss before snuggling back in the sheets on his own side. "Goodnight, Yuuri." He purred before closing his eyes completely.

"Go… o… d…" Were the only letters Yuuri could bring out.

-

Through breakfast Yuuri kept looking from his food to Wolfram and every time he met his eyes a nice shade of red colored his cheeks. He couldn't believe that he really kissed Wolfram last night and that he had liked it.

'His body… would it fit perfectly with mine?' The Maou questioned himself and pieces of his dream came flooding back to him. Directly he became even redder when remembering Wolfram's face in pure ecstasy underneath him. When he had woken up completely aroused, he couldn't deny any longer that the thought of making love with his fiancé didn't really repulse him.

'Of course only with Wolfram, not with any other men.' He put himself at rest and even if it embarrassed him, he was going to research how to have sex with his prince.

'The better I'm informed, the better I can please him.' The Maou supported himself and let his eyes slide once more to a certain blonde beside him.

-

"Alright, where should I start?" Yaelle questioned herself when Yuuri finally entered his office panting from exhaustion while excusing himself for being late.

"Sorry, I was with Greta." The king mumbled his apology even if nobody was listening to him.

"You all know what the Maryseki is?" Yaelle asked while she knew very well that Yuuri didn't had a clue. His teacher also knew this and quickly started to explain it.

"Oh, so the Maryoku and Houseki are both born out of the Maryseki and the demsen were the people, who held this power." Yuuri repeated his short lesson and Günter nodded agreeing where after Yaelle continued.

"We assumed that this power didn't existed anymore, but it turned out that we were completely wrong about that… and one descendant of the demsen wished to rebuild his kingdom. Right under our nose he began building his army, but since he wasn't a real treat we didn't pay much attention to him. This was until he found the demsen objects. One of those objects is a necklace with a red stone where a person could put his Maryseki in and make the holder his slave."

Yaelle inhaled deep before continuing. "The holder is the young man, who you've all seen yesterday, my fiancé Erich." Yuuri's successor confessed. She saw all eyes of her auditors widen and was glad when her father continued.

"Since that he's a Mazoku, the Maryseki has been combined with his Maryoku and he got powers that are above us." Against his will Yuuri looked at Wolf and noticed that he was avoiding him.

'Where am I in the future?' He wondered again. He had decided that his thought about Yaelle killing him was a little far fetched… and Wolfram would never marry his killer.

"Therefore you've come to eliminate that dems?" Gwendal questioned and Yaelle looked at her father for an answer.

"Something like that…" The young woman mumbled quietly while her father told his older brother that he was correct… after a small hesitation.

-

Yuuri could just in time sneak out of the library before Günter could find out what he was researching. The Maou could already imagine his advisor giving him sexual education with way too many emotions then were acceptable.

Shivering he walked around Blood Pledge Castle searching an entrance. "Perhaps it hadn't been the best idea to escape through the window." The Maou said to himself while clacking his teeth. He just wanted to walk around the next corner when voices made him stop.

Sneaky he looked around the corner and saw his two visitors talking under his room. Ignoring the two persons in front of him, he tried to see his fiancé through his window.

"Alright, now I'm stalking him." Yuuri muttered to himself, but of course couldn't see a thing from where he was standing. He sighed and gave his attention back to the two, he could see.

-

"… I know it's hard, but as long as Erich is wearing that necklace I doubt that he has any real feelings towards you." Wolf tried to explain once more.

"Yeah and you know everything about unanswered love, don't you!" Yaelle yelled angry at him, but regretted it immediately. "So…" She started to apologize herself, but Wolf stopped her.

"You're right, if there's anyone, who would know about unanswered love, then that would be me." He confessed with pain in his heart.

Nobody had noticed the blonde prince, who was eavesdropping from his fiancés chamber. Wolfram felt his heart break and quickly walked away from the window. He didn't want to hear more, since his heart couldn't survive that.

Yuuri felt guilty, he knew that Wolf was talking about him, but the next word that was spoken really got his attention.

"Dad." Yaelle said gently and Yuuri mouth fell open.

'Dad! Yaelle is Wolfram's daughter!' He screamed in his head.

"You know that's not true." Yaelle tried to mend her father's heart. "If he didn't love you, I wouldn't be here right now."

Yuuri looked confused from daughter to father. 'What does she have to do with my love for Wolfram?' Wolf snored at his daughter's point of view.

"If he ever loved me, I guess it was only that single night where after he ran back to earth… to her." Wolf fought back, but Yaelle shook violently her head.

'Her? Doesn't HE need a 'her' to get a daughter?' Yuuri questioned him silently, trying to ignore the hurt he was feeling.

"He loves you, even now he still does. You're the only one, who can truly make him happy. The only thing 'she' does is cheat on him and spent his money." Yaelle continued and took with each sentence a step closer towards her father.

'Then with 'her' I certainly don't want to get married.' Yuuri decided.

"How do you know that?" Wolf asked now with narrowed eyes and Yaelle bit her lip to prevent her from saying something stupid.

'Busted!' A voice said in her head.

"That pervy Sage brought you to him, didn't he?!" Her father exclaimed all of a sudden. "Just wait until I get my hands on that guy!" He threatened the air around him.

"No, it was my choice!" The black beauty broke her fathers rambling and he looked suspicious back at her. "I wanted to know what kind of person he was." Yaelle sighed not giving in.

"Does he know?" Wolfram asked his biggest fear while ordering himself to calm down.

Yuuri knew that he was going to hear something important. He could feel it in his bones.

"No." Yaelle answered to her fathers luck, but his luck was of short duration. "But it would never have come to this if you had simply told him!" She yelled back now and Yuuri wanted to disturb them and order them to get to the point, but restrained himself seeing Wolf's look.

"What should I've said to him?" The blonde asked like a madman. "Hey Yuuri, before you go back to earth and marry that woman, I've got some great news. I'm pregnant!" Wolf exclaimed with played happiness and Yuuri felt his body stop functioning.

**Stephke23: Isn't this a good point to ****stop :p****, just teasing, but now you all know what happened to the future ****Yuuri****. I guess you could say that he was being a true wimp.**

**And maybe some off you will find it weird that ****Yuuri**** is researching how to have sex, but I really can't imagine him knowing how to do it with a guy or asking Günter about it (he's his teacher after all), then I thought maybe he would ask Conrad, but Wolfram is his little brother so that would be just to weird. Well, review please.**


	8. Acceptance

**Alright, I did my best to get this up today, since I have such wonderful reviewers ;). Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Kyou**** Kara ****Maou**

"What should I've said to him?" The blonde asked like a madman. "Hey Yuuri, before you go back to earth and marry that woman, I've got some great news. I'm pregnant!" Wolf exclaimed with played happiness and Yuuri felt his body stop functioning.

'Pregnant! Since when can men get pregnant?!' Yuuri screamed in his head when the news finally got through to him.

"Maybe you should have. Yuuri would never have left if he had known that!" Yaelle shouted back at her blond father. "Maybe he would have fainted," She mumbled further before raising her voice again, "but he would never have left."

"If he had stayed, it would only be for you, not because he loves me!" Wolf cried out.

"No, he does love you." Yaelle continued repeat her point.

"And how would you know?" The blonde ask bitter.

"I've seen his face when Murata presented me to him as your daughter." She glared and Wolf's expression moderated a little. Yaelle could read the question he didn't want to ask on his face.

"He broke." Wolf's eyes lightened a little. "And when Murata visited him a couple of months later, he said that he looked dead." Now her father looked entirely hopeful. "According to him Yuuri only kept himself strong with the idea that you still loved him, but since that he found out you had a daughter, he believed that you found someone else. And do you how much pain it caused Murata to not be able to tell him that I was also his daughter, because you made him promise not to tell him." Wolf's hope changed quickly in guilty.

"What does it matter now? In a couple of days he's going back to earth and meet 'her'." He said before walking passed her to the entrance of the castle. Yaelle looked at her father until he was out of her view.

"He isn't going to leave as long as we're here."

Yuuri watched with large eyes, how she also disappeared, following her fathers example. Afterwards he let his eyes slide back to the window above him.

'Wolfram…'

-

Quietly the king opened the door of his sleeping quarter and noticed that all lights were out.

'He's already gone to sleep.' He thought dull. He walked towards his side of the bed and looked surprised at the back of his fiancé.

'This is the first time that he's ever slept with his back towards me.' The Maou's mood was getting worst with the second. He changed quickly and crawled next to the prince. His eyes were staring at the window without really seeing a thing.

'I'm going to get Wolfram pregnant and then leave him.' He twisted himself around until he was lying on his back.

'If I didn't know that he was pregnant, I would choose that woman above him, because she could bear my children.' He considered further. 'Two men together that's just… not normal, but if one of those men can get pregnant…' He twisted himself further around until he could examine Wolfram's back.

'That would make that man… a kind of woman… Wolfram would be toasting me if he was hearing this…' He let his eyes run over the back before him. 'But if they could produce children… then… I guess they're normal.' He decided while a smile was forming itself on his lips.

Then he got an idea. He moved closer to the prince and pulled the blond against him.

Wolfram, who had been awake the entire time, thinking how Yuuri could have left, protected himself with his right arm.

"Wolfram stop!" Yuuri screamed while his fiancé finally registered who had seized him.

"Yuuri? What…" He asked confused, but the king just pulled him back against him.

"With your sleeping habits I can never sleep properly, so I'm just going to hold you." He whispered in the blonde's ear before cuddling himself entirely against him.

Wolfram stared stunned at the head, which had nested itself on his chest and was glad that Yuuri couldn't see to heated blush on his cheeks.

-

Yaelle stared at the reflection of the full moon in the lake before her. With a groan she hid her head in her hands, thinking back at the fight she just had with her father.

"I should have contained my anger better." She sighed cursing her temper. "But now I've got the chance to make dad happy again and I'm not going to throw that away." Her arms extending again, she let herself fall on her back and stared now at the real moon.

'He just can't leave. Then everything's going to get solved.' She considered with a smile and closed her eyes.

"How did I know that you would be here?" She heard a sarcastic voice obtaining her from her dream state. She jumped up when she realized who the owner of that voice was and set the grass between them on fire.

"Tsh, tsh, that isn't the proper way to greet your own fiancé." Erich lectured her as a small child, but Yaelle just choose to ignore his tone.

"What do you want?" She asked threatening and the brown haired man sighed.

"Always straight to the point, never a 'hello Erich' or even a welcome kiss." The young man complained with exaggerated gestures.

"Oh sorry, hello Erich, what do you want?" Yaelle voice directly changed from teasing back to threatening.

"Oh honey, you know what I want." To emphasize his words he stepped closer to the fire. "Do you know that those flames just give you an even sexier charisma?" He purred and saw the killer look she was giving him aggravate. Now he started to smirk.

"One way or another I am going to get you. "He threatened her back while his fingers were temptingly caressing the red stone around his neck. Yaelle knew that he had left it visible just to taunt her.

"Don't you have to go back and pull on Belals strings?" She spat back and he started his smirking again.

"I'm not the one, who's pulling on anyone's strings."

"What?!" Yaelle called stunned, letting her emotions get the overhand before getting herself back under control and narrowing her eyes. "He's here?" She asked more to get an agreement.

"Of course, he didn't want to miss this." Erich answered as if she had just asked the stupidest question ever. "Or else I wouldn't have come here every night just to wait for you." He went back to purring.

Yaelle hated it now the way he could change his emotions so fast. In the old days she had found it funny, since it reminded her of her father. That was maybe one of the reasons that she had fallen for him. "Oh, you shouldn't have." She said with a played honoring.

Erich smirk only got bigger, but when she looked in his eyes, she saw a flash of pure evil. Before she knew it he disappeared.

"What!" Yaelle stunned took a step towards the fire, but couldn't see him anywhere. Then she felt arms seizing her against a warm body.

"For you anything." He purred in her ear, holding her firmly so that she didn't got anywhere with her struggling.

'He was never this strong!' Yaelle panicked and as if he had heard her thoughts, felt him smirk against her skin.

"Do you know that we have been extending our territory?" He asked with a hint of amusement in his tone. The black beauty stopped struggling too stunned hearing this. "As from yesterday this romantic little place is property of the demsen." He enlightened her and Yaelle's heart missed a beat.

'That's why he's suddenly so strong!' She realized frightened and started to struggle again, but knew that it was a lost battle. He was using his Maryoku together with the Maryseki to restrain her.

Eventually he turned her around in his arms and pushed his entirely body against hers. She could feel the red stone making an impression in her skin through her clothes.

"How long haven't I waited for this." He almost sighed while nuzzling her neck with his nose. Then he started to caress it with his mouth, making his way up to her lips. He knew just how to melt her.

Yaelle started to lose her resistance and saw from her eye angles the red Maryseki wrap itself around her. A bell started rattling in her head and with the last of her strength she tried to push him of her, but the moment his lips touched hers, she was lost.

While the kiss was pulling her more and more to a well-know depth, the Maryseki started to penetrate her head. The moment she registered that it was already too late. Slowly she got surrounded by darkness.

**Stephke23: Chapter's finished. I hope I made ****Yuuri's**** acceptance of Wolfram as his fiancé believable. Well, review please.**


	9. The one and only

**Alright next chapter****'s**** finally done. Sorry for the wait, but I've been busy ****busy**** busy****. Wel****l, thanks ****to ****everyone who reviewed, you really ****are ****my motivation.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Kyou**** Kara ****Maou**** or I would be making money just using my fantasy.**

Wolf clearly walked with a purpose to the door where he would find his daughter behind sleeping. When he finally reached it, he doubted for a second, but then decided that the fight was his fault, so he should be the one to apologies first. He knocked, but got no answer.

"Yaelle?!" He called asking, but still no answer. "Yaelle, it's me! Open up!" He ordered, but still no answer came from behind the door. Starting to lose his patient, he grabbed to handle and discovered that the door was unlocked. Surprised he looked at the handle before open the door.

"Yael…" He stopped stunned when he noticed that the room was empty. 'Has she already left for breakfast?' He wondered confused, since he always needed to wake her up or she would never leave her bed. He was certain she got that from the wimp.

With a bad feeling he closed the door behind him and went for his own breakfast. But when he walked the room in, he didn't find his daughter sitting with the others occupiers.

His younger self greeted him pleasantly and he discovered a small blush on the young blonde. Suspiciously he looked to the Maou and saw him keeping an eye on his fiancé with a small smile on his lips.

Then suddenly he got a terrible headache and saw flashes of Yuuri lying entirely cuddled up against him before the pain disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

Surprised he found himself kneeling on the ground with everyone present surrounding him.

"Are you alright?" Yuuri asked concerned and Wolf looked at him blinking.

'I thought that he didn't trust me?'

"Wolfie, don't make your mother worry so suddenly!" Cheri exclaimed and hid the face of the older version of her youngest son in her bosom.

"Mother, stop it!"The blonde screamed gasping for air. Cheri eventually let him go, but only after giving him a concerned look. That was her way of letting him know that he could always count on her and Wolf gave her a smile as reply.

He brushed imaginary dust of his uniform and returned to stand on his two feet like nothing had happened. "Has anyone of you seen Yaelle?" He asked his real reason for being here… except eating of course.

"Euh, no." Wolfram answered confused. Wolf looked from him to the others and as last to Yuuri.

"What's wrong? Is she in danger?!" The Maou exclaimed making his worry known which let to him getting stunned faces from everyone else.

'Since when is he so concerned about her?' Wolf asked before a terrifying though crawled his way in his head. 'He couldn't know, could he?! No, that's impossible. If my… euhm… the Yuuri of my time couldn't find out who she was when she was standing right before him, then there's no way that this one would find it out.' He put himself at rest.

"She'll be fine." Conrad took the word and everyone twisted around to him in the hope for good news. "She's probably off somewhere to have some privacy. But if she doesn't show up around noon then we'll sent a search party out to find her." He planned and looking at Gwendal for approval. Gwendal nodded and Yuuri left an audible sigh as relief.

Wolfram examined his king with questionable eyes. 'Does he know?' He wondered hopefully. 'Perhaps that's why he was acting so weird yesterday… and then maybe he isn't going to leave me.' He continued, but nevertheless he would be prepared to raise his daughter alone.

It was hard to keep believing in something when the facts were pointing towards another ending.

-

Yaelle slowly started to become aware of the world around her again, but her eyes refused to open. She noticed that she was lying on a bed and felt a hand gently caress her forehead, but it disappeared directly when the door opened.

"If you continue that I'll start to think that you do care about her." A deep voice made sneering his opinion know.

"Of course not my lord. She's simply my fiancée." Erich answered respectfully.

"Not for long anymore." She heard the voice coming closer. Yaelle could feel Erich taking steps backwards before the other man took his place on her side. "My darling, Maou." The voice said lovely, but it only made Yaelle want to puck.

She felt his breath on her lips and her eyes shot open with the idea to be able to see who she was going to attack. But to her surprise her arms felt like lead and couldn't move an inch.

"Ah, our guest is awake." The red-haired man breathed on her lips.

"Thanks for the hospitality, Fritz." She answered sarcastically and saw Fritz smirk.

"Everything for my one and only." He said ignoring the sarcastic tone.

'One and only.' Yaelle could only shiver at those words.

"Euhm, I think it's about time." At last Fritz stood back straight up and turned himself towards Erich, who was standing behind him like the good soldier he was. "Come here!" The red-haired ordered and the soldier followed his orders.

When he stood right before him, Fritz's hands slide over Erich's broad shoulders and he let a sigh escape his lips.

"I'm going to miss you. You were such a good pawn." He said sadly and kissed the soldier on the lips.

'The Judas kiss.' Yaelle thought frowning and looked away. Fritz removed the necklace from under Erich's clothes and started to gather his Maryseki from the stone.

When his prisoner looked back, she could clearly see her fiancé doing his best not to scream in pain while the power was being extracted from his body. The moment all of the Maryseki was gone, Fritz finally freed the young man from the necklace and looked on how Erich fell unconscious on the floor. Afterwards he walked back to the bed.

"This will be even more beautiful on you." The redhead said, the man on the floor completely forgotten while putting the jewel on the neck of his new pawn. "To bad that it takes a while before I can put my Maryseki back in it." He sighed laying the red stone perfectly between Yaelle's breasts.

"But I'll give you time to say farewell." He said smirking and looked down on Erich before turning and leaving the room.

-

"Conrad!" Yuuri shouted interrupt his godfather training.

"Heika?" The soldier asked politely while he and his sparing partner separated.

"Have you seen Yaelle?" Yuuri asked completely lost in his worry that he didn't even noticed Conrad addressing him by his formal name.

"Euh, no? She still didn't show herself?" Now the brown-head also started to get lost in his concern.

"No… Wolfram!"The Maou screamed seeing his fiancé appear from behind a couple of soldiers, but the blonde shook his head already knowing what the king was going to ask. Yuuri bit down on his lip at seeing the pleading look the prince was giving him before looking back at Conrad.

"Send a search party out!" He ordered as the real king he was and Conrad nodded, knowing that Yuuri was serious for once. He ran passed his brother giving the blond a reassuring smile before disappearing in the Blood pledge Castle in search for his older brother.

Wolfram had absurdly stopped watching his brother disappear in the castle. For once he wished that his brother's smile could give him peace. He let out a sigh and now only noticed that the Maou had shorted the rest of the distance between them himself.

"Don't worry; we're going to find her." Yuuri put him at rest, but Wolfram could read the insecurity in the black eyes.

"What if something terrible has happened?" He asked quietly, at first Yuuri wasn't certain if he had said anything at all, but his face spoke volumes.

"Then we're going to save her." The Maou decided with his goofy smile in place and drabbed his arm around Wolfram's shoulders.

The prince had immediately drowned back into his thoughts that he didn't even register that the king was pulling him closer before leading him in the castle.

**Stephke23: ****Hehe**** ,Yuuri**** really can't ****just ****not tough Wolfram.**


	10. A trade in players

**I've been a good girl and quickly wrote the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews!!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own ****Kyou**** Kara ****Maou**** or Wolfram would be one happy camper right now.**

After what seemed like an eternity Yaelle finally heard Erich moan with dissatisfaction. The young man pushed his upper body up while supporting his head, hoping his headache would magically disappear. Then he noticed a hand on the bed before him and everything came back to him.

"Oh… Yaelle. I'm sorry." He said heart-broken and crawled up on his feet to get a good look at his fiancée.

"Erich…" Yaelle closed her eyes with a relieved sigh and felt his hand stroke through her black hair. She only was pulled out of her little world when she felt something wet fall on her cheek. Surprised she opened her eyes and watched tears making their way out of Erich's.

"I'm so sorry." He cried and let his head fall on her shoulder. There he hid his face in her neck. Her sense penetrated his system, calming him down a little.

"Erich, it's alright. You were under the control of Fritz." The black beauty put him at rest and the man raised his face.

"But because of me you're now wearing that devils jewel." Erich couldn't look her in the eye.

"Erich, look at me!" Yaelle ordered and with difficultly his eyes met hers. She knew that he was dying of shame for what he had done, but it wasn't his fault. "I'm glad that you alright." She said with a sincere smile and the brown haired man couldn't let it to show his gratitude with one of his own.

"But…" She started now serious and her face clouded. "…you must go and warn my parents!" She ordered him in her Maou tone and he sadly look down.

"Like they're going to believe me." He mumbled, but Yaelle had heard him.

"They know about the necklace, so you just need to let them see it's gone. Dad will definitely believe you." She put him at rest, referring to Wolf at the end.

Erich seemed to consider his chances of success before he looked up and smiled. "I guess the only really difficult thing is getting out off here alive." He decided and his fiancée gave him an excusing nod. Then suddenly to her surprise he let out an irritated growl where after he looked hateful at the red stone between her breasts.

"If I could only tear that thing off you." He rose frustrated his voice and Yaelle closed her eyes to hide her disappointment.

"You know that only people with Maryseki… the demsen in other words, can open the lock." She said after opening her eyes again.

"Yeah…" He sighed feeling lost and Yaelle just wanted to put her arms around him, but she still couldn't move.

"How come I can't move?" She asked after trying to move once more and deciding it was a lost cost.

"Oh, I… sorry… put a layer of Maryseki over you, which made you as stiff as a board." He explained apologizing, but she only laughed.

"That explains a lot. Now get going!" The Maou tone showed itself again. He nodded, but didn't directly stand up. Instead he let his hand caress her cheek before her lips got covered by his. The tender kiss quickly changes in pure lust that Erich needed to do an effort to break the lip lock.

"I love you." He said standing up where after he hid behind the door and nodded to her.

"I love you too." Yaelle answered before she started to scream. On sign the guard came rushing in and got a couple knocks to the head before falling unconscious. Erich gave his fiancée a last smile before slipping out off the room.

-

"Where did you get the idea from that she would be here?" Yuuri asked looking at the gorgeous lake before him.

"After… euhm…" '…you left me…' Wolf continued in his head, but kept his mouth shut. "In a couple of years I would find this place and show it to Yaelle. It became one of her favored places." He invented the first part, but when he looked at Wolfram, he could see he knew the truth. Wolf knew that his younger self had heard the first part of his fight with Yaelle.

'After you left me.' Wolfram formed the sentence in his own mind and his eyes slid from the lake to his fiancé.

"And I know for sure that she was here because there's some grass burned to ash." Wolf said belittling Yuuri and saw the Maou stunned looking at the grass in search for the ash.

The blonde couldn't help but roll his eyes seeing the king's reaction, but looking it him reminded him how handsome the Maou actually was. Quickly he shook his head, but the memory of this morning nevertheless came up undesirable.

After he had fallen on the ground because of the headache, Yuuri had sent him to Gisela where he had got a surprised visit from the Great-Sage.

- ++Flashback++ -

"What are you doing here?!" Wolf exclaimed when he saw Murata grinning against the door. He still had the urge to teach him a lesson for bringing Yaelle to Yuuri, but technically he hadn't done that yet so he couldn't just go and roast the Sage.

He hmphed irritated and Murata let out a sigh. "I came to see how you were doing." He said honestly while walking to the bed that the blonde was occupying.

"I'm fine." Wolf snorted and Murata let his usual smile color his lips again.

"I actually wanted to now what you saw." The blond looked now stunned to the Great-Sage, but then gave himself a mental knock on the head. 'I could have guessed that he's informed.'

"Why would you think I saw something?" He barked stubbornly back at Murata, who sighed.

"You don't really think that I've never changed the past in all my lifetimes." He released generously a little bit of his personal information and the blonde looked shocked at him.

"Because of that I know you saw a… memory, which Wolfram and Yuuri I guess… just created." He continued referring to the royal couple, but Wolf just kept glaring at him. "Well, I thought that I would share that if you didn't block that memory, it wouldn't have caused you pain. Perhaps it would be a little uncomfortable and… shameful, but at least not painful." Murata said before exiting the room leaving a confused Wolf behind.

- ++End flashback++ -

Now he didn't blocked a thing anymore and received the newest memories generally direct after they had happened. At first it was kind of confusing, but he adapted himself and had found out that Yuuri had become more affectionate towards him then in his own time.

"Maybe, just maybe there's hope that he isn't going to leave this time." Wolf shook his head quickly chasing those thoughts away. For years he had repressed those wishes and now wasn't the time to remind them.

Then the sound of approaching horses obtained him from his thoughts. Hoping that it would be his daughter he twisted himself around, but the smell of blood already penetrated his nose before he saw the wounded.

-

Wolf's eyes grew in size when Erich appeared in his view. He noticed that almost whole the boy's clothes were drenched in blood, which he could just see pouring out of his wounds.

The boy still hadn't seen them as his legs gave in, forcing him on his knees. He fell hard on the ground wounding his knees even more in the process. But he wasn't planning on giving up and wanted to crawl back up, but his legs couldn't support him any longer.

He cursed the soldier, who had torn almost his entire left leg open with his sword and of course he had to overload his other leg while gathering speed for his escape.

Erich hadn't thought that he would face so many enemies during his escape. One moment he was completely certain that he was going to die, but the pain in his leg stayed as a sign of life. But this time it really seemed dead was his only way out.

The young man looked desperately up searching for something to prolong his life and looked straight to his surprise at Wolf, who was standing only a couple of meters away from him.

"Wolfram!" He screamed desperately and saw the blonde's eyes grow in realization. Before his attackers could finish their job they got burned by Wolf's fire.

Erich let out a breath of relief, but these was only of short duration when everything started to spin before his eyes. He fell forwards, but Wolf caught him in time.

The blonde heard the stunned cries of Wolfram and Yuuri behind him, but blocked them out. He had recognizes that plead for help as the real Erich. The evil one would never lower himself for help. With this realization he hadn't hesitated to help his daughter's fiancé. Now he only hoped that the boy could still be saved.

"Erich!" He ordered the boy in his arms while examining his neck just to be certain, but there wasn't a necklace to find.

"Fritz… has Yaelle… the necklace…" Erich panted for breath before he went limp in the blonde's arms.

'Fritz has Yaelle and the necklace!' Wolf's breath got caught when he registered what this meant.

**Stephke23: That's it and next chapter is probably going to ****contain**** the lemon ****I just know ****you all been waiting for ;).**


	11. Making him his

**Jepz, the chapter is ready and much longer then I had thought it would be, so ****eclst ****I hope this makes up for previous chapter that you found to short.**

**Also I want to thank ****moriah93ohio****, who suggested something I used in this chapter. I hope it's to you're liking, ****moriah93ohio**

**Last but not least I want to thank everyone who reviewed thanks a lot!**

**Now I guess you all already now, but I'm still going to warn you that there's a lemon in this chapter. Please tell afterward if you liked it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou**

Wolf was pacing up and down before the infirmary wherein Gisela was tending to Erich. There must have at least passed three hours since that he brought the boy to her.

Just like Yuuri and Wolfram, Gisela had looked with large eyes to the boy in his arms, but had without asking started to heal him. When the medical Mazuko had thrown him out, his younger self had started to yell at him. Right now he could finally understand why his family did everything possible to avoid his tantrums.

"Wolfram, he isn't wearing the necklace anymore!" He growled to himself and the blonde prince quickly stopped. He and Yuuri looked at Wolf with stunned expressions that the older blonde couldn't help rolling his eyes at their reactions.

"You do know that he was controlled by that necklace, don't you?" He asked to be certain and he saw a light bowl light up above the couple's heads.

"So now he's on our side?" Yuuri asked carefully and Wolf nodded.

"But before he lost his conscience, he told me that Fritz has Yaelle." He informed them at last.

"Fritz?" The royal couple asked at the same time.

"Yes, Fritz is the one behind this all." Wolf said with a nod. There arose a short silence in which everyone realized what this meant.

"So he has Yaelle… and the necklace!" Yuuri exclaimed all of a sudden making his discovery known. Wolf and Wolfram looked at him with a look that spoke volume.

"What?"

"Did you discover that all by yourself?" Wolfram mumbled sarcastic and Yuuri glared at him. Wolf watched the well-known scene and tried to repress the feeling of missing that time. To his luck Gwendal came running towards them, disturbing his thoughts.

"He's here?" The oldest son of the former Maou asked threatening and all three nodded like one Unit. "Great then we can question him before finding a good enough punishment for him." He said and Wolf eyes became large.

"What? Why? The necklace is gone, so he's on our side now!" He called defending Erich and to Yuuri's surprise he saw Gwendal looking confused at Wolf before his normal frown returned. The Maou quickly looked to Wolfram hoping that he had also seen it, but his fiancé wasn't paying any attention to him.

The king frowned and turned away with a pout, what did attract the prince's attention, but he shook it off as one of Yuuri's odd habits.

"Where is the necklace now?" Gwendal asked having recovered entirely.

"Probably on Yaelle neck." Wolf mumbled and clearly there appeared more wrinkles on Gwendal forehead.

"Therefore we've won Erich, but lost Yaelle?" Von Voltaire asked expecting an agreement. Wolf nodded and Gwendal got a dark aura around himself, which frightened Yuuri a little that he stepped closer to Wolfram, just to be save.

The prince ignored him, but felt his heartbeat quickening his pace while Yuuri decided that he liked it here so close to the blonde. If only he could take another little step closer. He looked considering this to the side profile of Wolfram and eventually chooses to take the step.

Wolfram looked stunned at him as reaction and a blush crawled on his cheeks when he caught the Maou eyes where after he quickly looked away. Happy with his fiancé's reaction Yuuri looked back in front of him, but not without catching Wolf's eyes. The blonde Adonis was almost glaring him to dead.

'What is he doing?' Wolf screamed in his head. He didn't want to admit it, but he was terrified for what Yuuri was doing to him. The way the king was treating him now, would only lead to more pain when he would leave him. And Wolf didn't want anything rather then to save his younger self that pain.

"Conrad should have returned by now." Gwendal broke the silence that had fallen between them all before turning around clearly walking with the intention to find his brother.

Gwendal's presumption became truth when he was descending the stair and saw his younger brother getting off his horse.

"Have you found her?" Conrad asked smiling at the stable boy, who took over the reins.

"Fritz, our enemy has her." Von Voltaire brought the news hard. Conrad looked shocked back at him and noticed that his older brother wasn't done yet. "Wolfram has brought in Erich." Now Conrad looked at him hopeful. "He isn't wearing the necklace anymore and according to Wolfram he's now on our side. We also believe that Yaelle is the now carrier." Gwendal continued, always referring to the older Wolfram what Conrad understood without asking.

Gwendal now noticed that Conrad was looking shocked at him. "Start doubling each patrol!" He ordered before walking back inside, wishing he could just gave his feelings away like his younger brother.

Yuuri looked around in his room, trying to come up with more things to make the picture complete. He had decided that this was the night that he was going to make Wolfram completely his. Unconsciously he feared that Fritz would attack before he could tell and show the prince his true feelings.

'If something bad would happen, we will always have this one night together.' He had decided. 'Perhaps I could borrow those fragrance candles that mom gave to Greta?' He considered while watching a petal fall of the bed. He rushed forward and caught it before it touched the ground and quickly replaced it on the quilt which he had covered completely with red rose petals.

'Alright, fragrance candles!' He slipped out of the room and rushed to the sleeping quarters of his adopted daughter. Greta first looked oddly at him when he asked for the candles, but his blush told her that it had something to do with her daddy Wolfram. With her discovery Greta had directly run to the drawer where she had hidden the candles and started to smell them in search for what her blonde father would like the most.

Eventually she had given him a vanilla and rose fragrance candles. Afterwards she had literally pushed Yuuri out her room ordering him to go to daddy Wolfram. Yuuri had turned beat red thinking that his daughter knew what he wanted to do to her daddy Wolfram, but he assumed that Greta thought that he had planned something romantic.

With his blush still in place Yuuri started to walk back to his room. 'I hope that Wolfram's going to like these fragrances.' He wished taking in the smell of the vanilla candle. He was so sucked in his thoughts that he didn't notice that someone was walking in front of him until he bumped into the person.

"Sorry!" The Maou exclaimed quickly leaping backwards for at least a meter.

"Yuuri?" He recognized Wolf's voice to his surprise. He looked at the blonde Adonis and saw him eying the candles in his hands suspiciously.

"What? They're candles." The king made him confused clear.

"Nothing." Wolf said short and turned himself around ready to escape, but Yuuri had other plans. He had to apologize for what his future self had done to the blonde.

"Wolf." He stopped the blonde using his nickname. The Adonis turned back to him with a distant look, which hurt Yuuri. "I'm sorry." The king whispered to Wolf surprise.

"For what?" He asked stunned. He could come up with enough reasons, but none of these could this Yuuri know. At least that was what he thought.

"I overheard your fight with Yaelle." The king confessed and Wolf felt his heart stop.

'He heard it! Then…'

"I know that Yaelle is ours daughter…"

'No!'

"…and that I've left you for a woman." Yuuri said quickly and when he looked up, he noticed Wolf gaping at him like a fish.

"You… How… Cheater!" Wolf exclaimed all of a sudden and trough his fist towards the king. Of course he aimed next to the king with the intention of frightening Yuuri enough that he would jump backwards on his Yuuri's, preferly end up on his butt and give the blonde time to storm away from the Maou without having him follow him. But the Maou didn't move and there went Wolf's plan when he felt with his face straight on Yuuri's.

Wolf stared with large eyes in the black pools underneath him and then only noticed the soft lips pressing against his. He wanted to leap up, storm away, forgetting that this had ever happened, but strong arms around his waist kept him in place. His lips were released where after Yuuri hid his head in his neck.

"I'm so sorry!" He apologized for everything and Wolf could do nothing but continue lying on him being stunned as can be. "I would have never left you if I had known that you were pregnant." The king continued and he felt that Wolf wanted to contradict him, but quickly shut him up with three words.

"I love you." Wolf felt his heart start a marathon and Yuuri finally let go of him. As quickly as he could he crawled back up. "And I will do everything to keep you besides me." Yuuri said very serious to his surprise when he himself also stood back on his two feet. Wolf watched the Maou picking up his candles and look back at him waiting for an answer.

"You better do!" Wolf threatened him eventually, but Yuuri could see the pain he had caused him all these years in his eyes. The king gave Wolf a smile before he walked past him towards his room.

"I love you too." The blonde whispered at his back, but Yuuri had heard it and felt a butterfly arise in his abdomen.

Yuuri could at last see his door that would lead to the romantic scenery inside his room, but felt his heart stop when he saw Wolfram grapping the handle.

"Wolfram!" He screamed hysterically and sprinted towards the stunned prince. The Maou slid with elegance grace between the door and his fiancé that the prince had to release the handle to prevent getting hurt. As response Yuuri got a very sharp glare.

"What are you hiding?" Wolfram 'asked' and noticed the face of his king getting a lovely red shade. Wolfram eyes became large and only one thought came to mind.

"Cheater! Who's in there? Some woman?" The prince yelled and tried to push his fiancé away from the door. Afraid that it would be THE woman.

Yuuri realized that this was hopeless and did the only thing he could come up with. He pressed his lips against those of the blonde. It just accorded to him that not five minutes ago he had kissed the older Wolfram, but he decided that that wasn't really cheating. He released the prince's lips and stared in surprised eyes.

"Wait here!" He ordered and quickly slipped in the room. The king rushed to the bed and saw to his happiness that everything was still like he left it. He put the two candles on a drawer far enough from the bed so they wouldn't accidentally start a fire during their fun.

With sweating hands he obtained matches from the upper drawer. 'I knew that these would come in handy one day.' He congratulated himself. It took more then one second to get the two candles to flame. Afterwards he quickly jumped in front of his mirror, opened the top buttons of his jacket and finally walked back to the door.

He took one last deep breath before opening the door and almost pulling Wolfram in. He quickly locked the door behind him, not wanting to be disturbed while the prince was taking to room in with big eyes.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram let stunned fall out of his mouth and turned himself towards his fiancé of whom he found that he was standing really close all of a sudden.

"I love you, Wolfram." Was the only thing that the Maou had to say before getting attacked by a lust-filled blonde. Yuuri willingly opened his mouth when Wolfram's tongue was teasing his lower lip, pleading for entrance. The king let his fiancé have the upper hand for a while until he found that it was time they got to the bed.

He fought for his domination, which he won rather quickly and raised the prince, who wrapped his legs around the Maou's waist. While caressing Wolfram's butt, Yuuri carried him as quickly as he could to the bed where he laid him down on the petal covered sheets.

When he looked down on the blonde prince and felt himself becoming hard instantly. Lust-dazed eyes were staring back at him through half-open lids while the blonde locks were spread on the quilt with red petals between them. Yuuri decided that Wolfram was the definition of sexy.

Not being able to contain himself any longer, he planted his mouth on the prince's neck. After a short exploration he found the sensitive spot where he was now making a hickey under the escort of the prince's moans. While his mouth was busy, his hands hadn't waited to remove the clothes that were hiding that tempting pale skin.

'At last!' The Maou thought when he saw the naked chest underneath him. He attacked a nipple, but almost jumped up in surprise when he felt gentle fingers under his clothes on his back. He noticed the grin that the blonde was giving him letting him now that the he liked the king's response.

As revenge Yuuri grazed with his teethes over the already stiff nipple and got a delicious moan as reward, which had impact on him till in his trousers. He grinded his hard shaft against the blonde's, raising his upper body to get more friction and got hot, feeling Wolfram hardening even more.

Now that the prince had finally gotten access to Yuuri's jacket buttons, he swiftly opened them at the same time as the buttons underneath them. He pulled all the upper clothes off his king finally seeing that delicious skin of his fiancé. Yuuri was the one who tossed his clothes somewhere in the room before he claimed the prince's mouth again. While he was busy ravishing that tempting mouth, he forced to the blonde's arms above his head so that he could also finally be completely released from his upper clothes.

With a last pull Wolfram pulled his arm pipe of his hand and hid his hands quickly in the black locks, which were caressing his face. While the prince had been freeing his hand, Yuuri's hands had already started there exploration downwards and were now resting on the blonde's waistband.

With a smooth movement the Maou opened the trousers and removed them while at the same time caressing the prince's ass. Wolfram let a surprised moan out, which gave them the opportunity to breathe.

The moment Yuuri wanted to reattach his mouth to those bruised lips he opened his eyes to observe his fiancé. The blonde seemed stoned with lust and the Maou felt his trousers getting a little tighter again. Quickly he removed his own trousers and that damn thong. Wolfram gladly helped him and not much later Yuuri was lying naked on a just as naked prince. The Maou let his hands explore the endless pale skin while moaning when the blonde bucked his hips upwards.

"Yuuri." The prince groaned and the king understood that it was time for the next step. His hands, which were teasing the blonde's nipples, slide down and letting one hand move according to Wolfram's contours to his behind. He wound the hand in front around the blonde shaft and started pumping him while the first finger penetrated the prince.

Wolfram got surprised by the uncomfortable feeling he got from the finger inside him that he pressed his nails in the Maou back just not drawing blood, but quickly fell back in his stoned state when Yuuri slide with his finger over his slit. To complete this state, the Maou also touched the blonde prostate, which had as a result that the blonde didn't feel the second or the third finger joining the first one.

Wolfram pleaded with half-opened eyes when he felt Yuuri rise his body removing his fingers at the same time.

"Yuuri." The prince made his dissatisfaction clear.

"Wolfram." The king answered completely in love and quickly gave the blonde a kiss before taking the bottle of lube, which he had laid on the nightstand. He tried to open the bottle, but in his excitement he failed miserly. Wolfram chuckled at seeing his fiancé's mess and pulled the flask out of his hands. He opened it, but instead of directly rubbing it on Yuuri puckering length he started to tease the Maou's chest with his tong.

He knew that he himself couldn't hold out for much longer so was at the same time spreading the lube over his fingers.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri groaned impassionedly, but the moment that Wolfram started to lubricate his cock he was lost. He started to buck in the prince's hand and heard his fiancé chuckle again.

"Wolfram!" He begged. He couldn't take it anymore; he needed to be in him. As if the blonde had read his thoughts he raised himself over the Maou's lap, his entrance hanging just over Yuuri more than willingly organ and started to descend.

Yuuri know the moment that Wolfram stiffed he was in pain. As aid he quickly thrusted upwards, filling the blonde completely and held the prince until he relaxed again. Once the pain was bearable, Wolfram started to move and groaned when Yuuri accompanied him, hitting his prostate as a result.

As if they had become one, they moved rhythmically with each other, their completement getting closer with each thrust. Wolfram was the first who came screaming his king's name and seeing the blonde's face in ecstasy also pulled Yuuri over the edge while groaning his lover's name.

Tired they fell in each other's arms on the bed. With a last effort Yuuri pulled himself out off Wolfram where after the blonde cuddled back in his arms.

**Stephke23: Alright, tell me if you thought the lemon was good enough. And I hope you don't mind the kiss between Yuuri and Wolf. I thought that Wolf also deserved a little bit of happiness. And he could have better made up with Yuuri before he gets his memories about their night together ;). ****Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	12. A plan for action

**Hi everyone, here's next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Of course thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're the best!! And I guess I also need to give ****eclst**** an extra thank you, because you're free thoughts really helped me write this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Kyou**** Kara ****Maou****, but I do own ****Yaelle****, Erich and Fritz. ****Hehe**** I own something ;).**

Cheri walked humming in the dining room and noticed that everyone was already present.

"Good morning, did everyone have a good night?" She asked polite and saw three faces flam up. She looked questionable from her son to the Maou and let her eyes stop on the older version of her son. I knowing smile caressed her face while she took her place.

Wolf, who had just discovered how interesting his plate was, looked up to Yuuri and saw him laying his hand on Wolfram thigh. The prince was clearly surprised because he dropped his knife rather dangerous next to his plate, but eventually laid his hand on his lover's. Wolf looked back to his breakfast and noticed that he had been pricking the same piece of meat the entire time. He sighed.

He did need to confess that after his conversation with Yuuri last night, he was kind of relieved and was glad that they had that talk before he got his newest memories. At first he thought that it had been a dream, not that he was happy with that. Just imaging dreaming that you're having sex with your ex, who left you and wake up with the biggest boner you had in years. Speak of embarrassment. But the faces of the younger versions of him and his ex gave away that it really happened.

Calmed down after this discovery he had to admit that he was kind of happy, but it was too soon.

'What did this have as effect on the future?' He questioned himself, not expecting an answer.

-

Dorcas came barking in the room.

"Heika, Erich is awake!" He exclaimed panting. Yuuri could only imagine how Gisela had yelled at him to get him running so fast to him. Wolf directly jumped up and sprinted passed the surprised soldier before the rest even had the time to stand up.

"Erich!" He called storming in the infirmary and was relieved to see the boy up. Erich looked surprised up while Gisela straighted her back, taking the glass of water that he was drinking with her.

"Your Excellency be careful!" She exclaimed when Wolf almost fell on the bed trying to stop his legs from running further.

"Sorry Gisela." The blonde excused himself quickly before looking back to the patient. "Are you alright?" Erich nodded with a small smile and watched how Yuuri and the younger Wolfram slid at the same time through the door opening. They clearly had made themselves as thin as possible to fit next to each other.

Then he noticed Gwendal and Conrad behind the royal couple and swallowed when he met Gwendal's look.

He had never really gotten along with that man. Since that Yaelle was the only one his youngest brother still had left, he was very protective over the girl ever since she was little. And Gwendal clearly didn't found him good enough for his eye apple and that was of course because of his father's history.

Getting the von Voltaire's acceptance was one of the reasons he had participated in that battle in the first place, but it had only let to him receiving that devils necklace.

"What has happened to Yaelle!" Wolf insisted almost putting his finger in the patient's nose. "And how did Fritz get that necklace on you in the first place!" Wolf called and Erich could already feel a headache rising.

"Wolfram." He whined as plea that the blonde would reduce his volume. Wolf finally removed his finger and quietly waited for an answer. "Thank you, well… euhm…Yaelle has been caught because of me… sorry… I distracted her with small talk and then when she least expected it I restrained her with my Maryoku and Fritz's Maryseki."

"Maryseki at the lake?" Wolf disrupted him and he nodded before continuing.

"Fritz has been extending the demsen domain and the lake now belongs to him." The young man explained hoping not to receive a tantrum after confessing that it was his fault that Yaelle got caught in the first place. There were two Wolframs in this room at the moment, but Wolf restrained himself and Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's hand giving him a stern look to keep the prince from yelling.

"And during the battle Fritz used my own weakness against me to get that necklace on me." Erich answered Wolf's second question rapidly. The blonde immediately understood that he meant his father by his weakness and sighed shaking his head.

"How many times didn't I tell you that you had nothing to do with that? You shouldn't feel guilty for something you couldn't have stopped even if you wanted too."

"Sorry." The boy in the bed mumbled.

Yuuri looked questionable at Wolfram, but the prince only shrugged. He understood just as much as him of this conversation.

-

"If the cheerful reunion is over, can we now proceed with the whereabouts of Fritz?" Gwendal broke everyone's train of thoughts and looked straight at Wolf letting him now that he really wanted to start with protecting their country and operation rescue Yaelle. As response Wolf took a couple of steps backwards making room for Gwendal next to the bed.

The von Voltaire quickly took the offered spot and look down on the boy in the bed. He got the impression that the boy had curled up a little and he straighted his back to increase his impact on the boy.

"Do you know what Fritz strategies of attack are?" He asked seriously and saw the boy recovering himself.

"Of course, I did grow up with him!" Erich exclaimed and saw Gwendal's face expression change from his frown to a stunned look. He hadn't expected that answer.

Wolfram had seen his brother's look and let a quiet chuckle escape from his lips while Yuuri draped his arm around his waist, pulling him closer. The Maou were glad that this time the blonde had also seen it.

Gwendal with a stunned look was a miracle for him and he wanted to share that miracle with everyone… well, at least with his Wolfram.

"You grew up with him?" Conrad asked surprised giving his brother time to recover. Erich finally registered what he had said and looked from Gwendal to the middle brother. He couldn't help it, but he was satisfied with the von Voltaire reaction that was the most that he had ever gotten out of him.

"Euh, yes, our fathers were friends and they made us follow our private lessons together to let us become friends, but it was clearly to reduce the prize of the teacher." He explained to Conrad. "Can you now understand my surprise to see him as my enemy on the battlefield?" Erich regrettable shook his head before turning back to the oldest brother.

"And Fritz isn't really the creative type, so he always uses my strategies." He saw Gwendal nodding approvable.

"Could you explain the most used strategies?" He asked and Erich make it himself comfortable, ready for action.

-

"There has to be something that we can do." Yuuri sighed while pacing up and down in the garden.

"Calm down Yuuri. We'll find something." Wolfram put him at rest while his eyes were following each step that his fiancé took.

"What then?!" The king exclaimed stopping in his movements and turned himself around to the prince and Wolf, who was sitting next to the blonde with Greta on his lap. Wolf was ignoring Yuuri's rattling and allowed the little girl to put a flower necklace on him.

The princess examined the result critically before a smile decorated her face. Then she took the other necklace she had made and turned to Yuuri, but her face clouded directly.

"Daddy Wolf…" Yuuri had told her that he referred to her older daddy Wolfram as Wolf to avoid confusion. She could still remember that after he had told her that he freaked out and stormed out of her room yelling something about the future, Yaelle and Wolf.

"…where's your daddy Yuuri?" The little girl asked innocently and got three hesitantly looks aimed at her.

'I can't tell her that he left me.' Wolf considered while he looked for help to the Maou.

"Hey, that gives me an idea!" These exclaimed all of a sudden changing the subject completely. "What if we get the future me here? I must have become quite powerful, so it would be great to have him help us save Yaelle." He reasoned and looked expectantly at the two blonde.

Wolfram bit down on his lip trying to hide his compassion for his older self, but he had to give Yuuri credit. "He has a point." He saw Wolf's eyes slide from the king to him and then to Greta.

"Yes, you're right."He whispered after a small pause.

"Great, I'll come too! I can't wait to see the future." The Maou exclaimed and smiled at his daughter, who looked just as exited as he was.

"NO!" Wolf and Wolfram screamed at the same time. The same thought crossed their minds. 'I can't let him meet 'her'."

"Wimp, you're the Maou, you're needed here. I'll go." Wolfram decided fast and Yuuri started to panic.

"But that's too dangerous in your condition!" The Maou exclaimed terrified and Wolf looked stunned at him.

"What condition?"

"What condition! You're pregnant!" Yuuri continued and watched how Wolfram's mouth fell open in surprise.

"Pregnant? Where did you get that idea?" He asked stunned and heard Wolf beside him chuckle. He glared at him where after the glare slid to the king.

"But we had…" He started, but was interrupted by Wolf, who quickly got up.

"Come on Greta, let's go and see what Anissina came up with lately." He said picking up the girl, who had clearly been amusing herself with her parent's words exchanging.

When they were out of there hearing Wolfram turned back to Yuuri. "Hmph, you don't talk about sex in front of a child, wimp." The blonde glared at his fiancé, who gave him an apologizing smile back while his hand was petting his black locks.

"And for all clarity. I'm. Not. Pregnant." Wolfram barked further and Yuuri obtained stunned his hand from his hair.

"What, but…" He pointed from the blonde to the retreating back of Wolf. Wolfram sighed.

"Didn't Günter tell you that a demon is only ones a year fertile?" He asked knowing the answer already. Yuuri shook stunned his head. "Well, now you do and it isn't my time of the year yet." He made him clear and the king looked with regret to Wolfram abdomen. He sat down next to the blonde and pulled him closer.

"Then no Yaelle yet?" He said sadly, nuzzling the blonde locks. Wolfram couldn't help but smile. 'He's really looking forward to having her.'

-

"You're ready, your Excellency?" Murata asked when everything was in place and Wolf nodded. He was standing in the fountain of the Shinou temple with Murata, Yuuri and Wolfram in front of him. These last one had an angry look on his angelic face because he wasn't allowed to go with his older self, but he couldn't ignore a direct order of his king.

Yuuri had made him very clear that he wasn't going under any circumstance. He had said that it was too dangerous where after the king continued in his ear. "What if you're not here when you're fertile?!" Wolfram could understand that Yuuri was concerned about Yaelle and he eventually gave in against his will.

"Alright I'm going to send you to you're own time and if Yuuri is on earth then I'll continue your trip." The Great-Sage explained and Wolf nodded understanding, but he was hoping that the future had changed and that Yuuri would be the one waiting on him.

"Alright, Shibuya." Murata signed that Yuuri could open the portal. Wolf watched Yuuri getting on his knees and lay his hands on the water surface then there's was nothing but water surrounding him.

He felt himself being sucked in and afterwards being spat out. Coughing he started to recover. 'I really need to get used to that time traveling.'

"Welcome home." He recognized a voice in front of him and looked up straight in black eyes.

**Stephke23: Who's it going to be ****Yuuri**** or Murata?+Dramatic sound+ ****And**** can you guess when ****Yuuri**** told Greta the older Wolfram's nickname?**** Well, please review!**


	13. The reunion

**Alright, let's see. All of you who guessed Murata were right. Sorry ****XZanayu****, I also hoped that it could be ****Yuuri****, but don't worry they're ****reunited**** in this chapter. **

**Thank you all who reviewed and I hope you're going to like this chapter just as much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Kyou**** Kara ****Maou.**

"Welcome home." He recognized a voice in front of him and looked up straight in black eyes.

"Murata." Wolf sighed a little disappointed, not caring that he just called Murata by his birth name. He had hoped that Yuuri would be waiting for him, but he knew that that was as good as impossible.

"Had a nice trip, Wolfram?" The Great-Sage asked pleasantly and Wolf could only glare at him.

'He knows better then anyone how pleasant time traveling is.' He barked in silence at him, but instead a steady voice left his mouth. "How is everything here?" Murata could not help but smile at that question.

"Quiet and thank Shinou for that because two days ago you've became a great-great-grandfather."

"Leya had her baby!" Wolf called happy surprised. In all the misery he had forgotten that Greta's granddaughter had one leg already in delivering when he left. Murata nodded.

"It's a boy and they've named him Raphael like his great-grandfather." Wolf had the urge to squeal like a little girl, but of course he was Wolfram and couldn't go act like a little girl.

"And for the rest? Are there any changes?" He asked curiously and saw Murata thinking for a second.

"Well, little thing's like on some graves the date of dead has changed to a later date and there have been people popping up out of nowhere. After a small research I found out that these people had been conceived around the time that we're been changing. But nobody has noticed it." He explained and Wolf looked stunned at him.

"There are more people being born in that time?"

"Yes, that's it actually. I think that if the king is happy, his people are also happy and when they're happy, they make more offspring." Wolf nodded understanding it a little.

'Of course, Yuuri and I are now together in that time and if Yuuri really hear my fight with Yaelle then he also knows that he isn't going to be happy… without me. I do wonder if he's really that unhappy.' Wolf sighed. 'Well, I'll find that out soon enough.' The thought of his daughter reminded him of something.

"Murata…" He said cold and Great-Sage knew that he was in trouble.

"Wolfram?"

"Where did you get the idea of letting Yaelle go see Yuuri?!" The blonde yelled and if you paid attention you would notice Murata shrinking a little.

Since that Yuuri left, the Great-Sage had worked on his friendship with Wolf. At first he had hoped that Wolfram would follow Yuuri to beat some sense in his head, but that idea had quickly vanished when he found out that the blond was expecting. From then on he had done everything to make the blonde's life more pleasant and as thanks he even became Yaelle's godfather. The only thing he regretted were the tantrums, which had increased in volume according to him.

"I couldn't refuse my sweet goddaughter." The Great-Sage tried to calm him down, but failed miserable. "And she is the Maou." He continued.

"And you're the Great-Sage!" Wolfram barked back with fire in his eyes. Murata knew that he was at the point of being toasted, so he did what he was best in. He pushed Wolf backwards in the water and watched how the blonde with his fury disappeared.

-

Wolf looked at his soaked knees and could hear his teeth grate. 'Murata!' He really needed to find out how that Sage could make portals without Yuuri's or Yaelle's help.

"Wolfram, you're here!" He heard a well-known voice say and looked up for the second time in black eyes, but still not the one's he really wanted to see.

"Shori." He greeted the Maou of earth and noticed now just that he was sitting in a fountain in some kind of forest. He saw several people looking oddly at him what he could understand. He himself would be looking oddly at some guy that was just sitting in a fountain wearing weird clothes.

Then Shori came hand back in his view with Anissina's "Let me hear your heart's cry"-kun. Gratefully he accepted it and could finally understand what was been saying around him.

"… handsome." He heard a girl giggle to her friend and he couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"We'll first go to my apartment where you can freshen up before I take you to Yuuri." Shori said sticking out a hand to him while his other was removing his own translator from his ear. Wolf gladly took the hand and let himself be raised out of the water. Together they walked to Shori's car, which Wolf looked at with a little suspicion.

'I forgot that they drive in those strange vehicles here.' The Maou of earth held the door open for him and he sat down uncomfortable.

The entire time Wolf was sitting ready to jump out of the car just in case anything would happen with his hands glued to the dashboard until they at last reached Shori's apartment. There the Shibuya sent him to the bathroom ordering him to take a shower while he went looking for some clothes. Wolf got the impression that Shori wanted him on his best for Yuuri, but he couldn't be certain with that man's brother complex.

-

With a towel around his waist Wolf came out of the bathroom and looked stunned at a young girl of whom he guessed was about Yaelle's age, maybe a little younger. He saw the girl feeding her eyes with the sight of his body and he couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Wolfram…" Miyu what are you doing here?" Shori asked surprised when he appeared out his bedroom with arms full clothes.

"Dad!" The girl exclaimed just as surprised looking from the half-naked Adonis to her father. "My last lesson has fallen away." She made her presence fast clear.

"Ah, alright. Euh… this is Wolfram, Wolfram this is my daughter, Miyu." He presented the two quickly to each other and saw Miyu's eyes lighten up.

"Nice to meet you, Wolfram. Are you a Mazoku?" She asked excited shaking his hand. Wolf withdrew his hand from her grip and nodded briefly of yes.

"Miyu, you can't just go and ask everyone that!" Her father hissed and got an excusing look back.

"Sorry, but I noticed that he was wearing that translation device." She made her father clear and saw his face soften.

"Here, dress yourself in my bedroom." Shori said to Wolf already pushing the clothes in his arms while pulling him in the room he just left. With a smooth movement he closed the door behind him, but not without seeing the disappointed pout of his daughter.

'What did she think? That he was going to dress in front of her?' Shori shuddered at the idea of Wolf and his little girl together. 'He's like double her age.' He yelled in silence, calculating Wolf's age in earthly terms.

"Shori?" The blonde obtained him back from his disturbing thoughts. At last he really looked at what was standing in front of him and saw Wolf in his own clothes. He noticed that his clothes were much tighter round Wolf's muscles, but guessed that wasn't strange with the training that the blonde underwent.

"Yes, euhm… let's go see Yuuri." He decided fast and when he opened the door, he was glad that Miyu was nowhere to be seen. He led Wolf back outside to his car while calling to his daughter that they were going out.

-

A twenty minutes ride brought them to stop in front of a cozy house with Shibuya on the mail box. Wolf felt his heart beat so fast that he was certain that Shori could hear it. He didn't even notice the Shibuya getting out of the care until he was holding his door open, waiting for him to also step out.

"Are you coming?" Shori asked impatiently. He clearly wanted to see his younger brother.

Wolf quickly got out and walked behind the Maou of earth to the front door. With each step his heartbeat increased and it surprised him that he hadn't gotten a heart attack yet. The moment Shori pressed the door bell he wanted to turn and run away, telling himself that for once he could be the wimp, but he had stiffened and could only watch how the door opened.

In front of him a beautiful woman appeared. Her hair was cute in layers till her shoulders and just like everyone else in Japan she had black eyes, which were looking at him with surprise. His hatred for this woman got doubled when that surprise changed in lust. He had the sudden urge to cut her up in pieces, but instead Shori pushed him inside.

"I'll get Yuuri." The woman said a little too pleasantly for Wolf's taste, but Yuuri's name made him forget that fast enough. Shori nodded at her while pushing Wolf further in a chamber.

The blonde discovered that it was the living room and quietly sat himself down on the largest seat present. He knew he looked calm, but inside he was freaking out.

'What would he look like now? What kind of person has he become? Yaelle said that he still loves me, but what if he doesn't anymore because we have changed the past?' He wondered and at each question his worries increased rapidly.

"Sorry, sorry Risa…" He heard all of a sudden a well-known voice in the hall.

'Risa that must be 'her' name.' Wolf decided while looking tensed at the door opening. At last he finally looked in those black eyes that made his heart stop every time. He saw Yuuri's mouth stunned fall open.

"W… Wolfram!" The ex-Maou exclaimed hopeful. Before Wolf could say anything back, he got squashed against his ex-fiancé's body.

Yuuri had pressed him so hard against him that Wolf almost thought that he was never letting him go and to complete his surprise he felt something wet on his neck.

"Yuuri?" The blond could make his mouth say and the blackhead looked up with wet eyes.

"Wolfram." He said once more death-happy that Wolf was real.

"Yuuri!" A cold voice disturbed their cheerful reunion and to Wolf's surprise he felt Yuuri's arms tighten around him.

"What?" The ex-Maou asked not caring that he wasn't looking at his wife. Instead Wolf took it on him to look at her and met a hateful look. If eyes could kill people then Wolf would have breathed his last breathe.

"You're not going to introduce me?" She asked wishing that she could pierce straighted through that cheating head of her husband. 'Wolfram, he's that Wolfram!' She thought bitter biting her lip to prevent her from screaming.

"Oh yes, Wolfram, that's Risa." Her husband introduced her short to the blond like she wasn't anything important.

"Nice to meet you, Wolfram. I'll go and make some tea." She said short, making that she was out of the room. 'I need Daito.'

"What are you doing here?" Yuuri asked at last releasing Wolf.

"Well…" The blonde started taking in his ex-fiancé's appearance now that he wasn't squashed against him any longer.

'He really looks… dead.' He decided concerned. Yuuri's skin looked paler then his and now he also noticed the bangs under his eyes. During the hug he had noticed that the ex-Maou had become very thin, but now that he could see him he thought that his clothes looked two sizes to big. And he walked around like a corpse with his shoulders bend forward, giving him a terrible posture.

When his inspection was done he looked back up in his previous king's eyes and now only noticed the look that he was getting. It was as if Yuuri had found his reason for living again and was begging him to stay.

"…is there somewhere that we could talk in private?" He asked eventually. Maybe Yuuri didn't look a lot like his younger self anymore, but he still was his Yuuri.

"Yes, certainly!" The ex-Maou exclaimed and quickly took his hand pulling him with him out of the room, almost knocking over his wife.

"We're going to talk in private!" He called back as apology and rushed the staircase up pulling Wolf with him. Risa followed them with furious eyes.

'I don't take Daito to our bedroom right in front of him!' She yelled in her head before turning herself back to the living room. 'And I also don't call his name when we're having sex!' She thought bitter gluing a smile on her face to go and entertain her brother-in-law.

"Yuuri…" Wolf started while looking stunned at the bed in front of him with the beginning of a blush on his cheeks.

**Stephke23: ****Yuuri**** and Wolf alone in a bedroom. What's going to happen? ****+Tumtumtum+**** Hope you review!**


	14. An aided power

**Thanks to all of you, who reviewed, I would build a statue for you guy's, but I probably would destroy more then create something, so you'll just have to do with my thank you and this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou.**

"Yuuri…" Wolf started while looking stunned at the bed in front of him with the beginning of a blush on his cheeks.

He shook his head trying to get rite of the suggestive ideas popping in. When his thoughts were back under his control, he found Yuuri sitting on the bed looking expectantly at him. The blonde decided to sit down next to his ex-fiancé and took a deep breath before starting.

"Lately do you have been getting sort of… dreams about us before you left?" He asked with a small heart. If he also got those memories, it would be a lot easier because he wouldn't have to explain everything.

After what seemed like an eternity he decided to look at the man next to him and saw to his surprise a stunned look on the ex-Maou.

"…Yes." Yuuri answered eventually and Wolf could discover a small hope in his voice.

"Alright, that makes it easier. Those dreams aren't dreams in fact they're new memories." He explained observing the face of his listener closely and saw the black eyes double in size.

"They're real?!" The hopeful tone became clearer and the blonde nodded carefully. Before he could register what happened next he was lying on his back with a desperate blackhead kissing the living day light out of him.

Yuuri wrestled his tongue between Wolf's lips and ravished the wet cave behind them. When Wolf finally understood what was happening, he also noticed that he was kissing back just as fiercely and needed to use all his willpower to push his ex-fiancé of him.

"Yuuri, we can't do this." He panted while he was dancing in his head. 'He loves me!'

"Why not? You still love me! You've said it yourself!" The Shibuya exclaimed with a frightened heart. Wolf sighed and drew the ex-Maou in a hug.

"Yes, I love you and that will never change, but now we need to help our daughter." He said calmly happy to finally refer to Yaelle as their daughter. He felt Yuuri wrap his arms around his waist and place a kiss on his neck where a warm feeling arise that started to spread through his body.

"I still can't believe that Yaelle is our daughter." The ex-Maou sighed happily, enjoying that fragrance that he had been missing all these years. Wolf couldn't help but smile and traced soothing circles on Yuuri's back before pushing him gently of him.

"But now why I'm here…" He started, but blackhead interrupted him.

"I know why you're here. It was my idea after all." He said quietly and the blonde knocked himself mentally on the head.

'Of course!'

"But I can't go with you." Yuuri confessed with regret.

"What? Why not! Does our daughter mean that little to you? You… you wimp!" Wolf yelled his head off and the Shibuya was certain that his wife had heard that outburst. He didn't even want to image what she must be thinking now.

"No, you're wrong!" Yuuri raised his voice silencing the blonde. Wolf looked at him confused, but kept his mouth, waiting for a very good explanation. The Shibuya sighed and looked guilty at the bedspread they where sitting on.

"When I found out that Risa was a rather big power addict, I made Shori curse me." He started and Wolf looked with big eyes at him. "If I ever set one foot in Shin Makoku again, I'll die right on the spot."

"What? Why?" The blonde couldn't understand the meaning for something this drastic.

"Like I said, Risa is too much of a power addict and if she ever found out that I was the Maou, she'll force me to Shin Makoku to claim her right as queen." Yuuri explained and all of a sudden grabbed Wolf's hands.

"And I couldn't allow that as long as you're there. You wear meant to be queen!" He called lost and the blonde could do nothing else but blink at him.

"But…" He said eventually and saw the hope in Yuuri's eyes rise again. "…then we can never be together." Yuuri almost wanted to strangle himself for making Wolfram so sad and let the blonde's hands slide out of his.

"I know." Wolf took pity on him and started to caress the blackhead's cheek. To his surprise he noticed his ex-king's look change from guilty to firmly.

"But the past is changing and I know for sure that this time I'm not going to leave you." He said determined and saw a smile find his way on Wolf's face.

Blissful the blonde kissed his ex-fiancé and felt these pushing him back in his back. This time it didn't even come up in him to stop him, so he enjoyed fully of the feeling of that body on his.

Yuuri let his hands slide over Wolf's sides before letting them crawl under his clothes and caressing the naked skin beneath them.

Air became a necessary and there lips separated where after the Shibuya moved to that pale neck that was just pleading to be marked. He started to nibble and suck on that sensitive spot he never forgot and at last heard that delicious moan.

Wolf's hands where at the same time running over his lovers back. He was glad that he felt no bones, but still noticed that Yuuri's muscles had decrease hard in volume. With a smooth movement he pulled his ex-fiancé's sweater and shirt over his head, obliging Yuuri to release his neck.

While his ex-king was busy freeing his head, he was kissing and caressing the naked chest in front him and quickly attached his mouth back on Yuuri's when those pink lips came back in view.

Yuuri clearly started to get annoyed with the skin-cotton friction and quickly removed Wolfram's upper clothes. By the time that all these clothes reached the ground, tongues were already busy with wrestling again while hands were sliding in black locks trying to deepen the kiss.

Yuuri's finger tops slid teasingly over Wolf's skin only stopping at the waistband. Blindly he opened the trousers and was ready to slide his hand in it, when the door flew open.

"Yuuri, get you're ass downstairs!" Risa yelled while taking in the picture before her. Her husband looked questionable up at her in his lust daze which led to him raising his body a little, giving her a fine view of the muscular chest of the blonde under him.

Yuuri quickly laid himself back down when he noticed her look. 'She can't see him.' He decided childish still looking questionable at her, but the lust had made place for irritation.

"Ryuu's downstairs waiting on you. And I don't want him to catch his father with another man." Risa said quickly before walking out of the room, but not before glancing a last time at the blonde.

'Wow, that Wolfram really is something. I wouldn't mind a piece of that.' She decided leaning against the closed door. 'No wonder Yuuri seemed so passionate… He's never that with me.' She thought the last with a pout. 'Maybe I wouldn't need Daito if he was… yeah right, that's one big lie.' She snickered descending the stairs.

-

Wolf looked stunned to the closed door. "She… found this… normal." He said astonished more to himself then to Yuuri, who was kissing him lovely on the cheek. Then something clicked in his mind.

"Cheater! You've done this before!" The blonde screamed pushing his lover off him. He quickly jumped off the bed and started to collect his clothes.

"What?" Yuuri looked confused at him until it also clicked in his head.

"No Wolfram, I would never do that!" He called lost, frightened that he had just lost his reason for existing.

"How do you else explain that she found this normal?!" The blonde yelled at him turning around with one arm already in his shirt.

"That's because the last time when we're having sex I always call your name." The ex-Maou exclaimed and Wolf stopped stunned his movements.

"You call my name while having sex with her?" He didn't like the thought of his Yuuri sleeping with that woman, but she was his wife after all and it even sounded like they had a son.

"Yes, that… new memory made me…" The blackhead tried to explain and to his luck the blonde sign that he got it. Wolfram sat back down on the bed and sighed.

"So you've only did it with her?" He asked to be certain and Yuuri nodded violently of yes.

"And half the time I was always imagining you." He confessed silently and Wolf didn't know if he should feel relieved or be disgusted with that new information.

"We better go downstairs." The blonde said take Yuuri's clothes of the ground. The ex-Maou caught them when they were thrown at him and dressed quickly. Wolf sighed and put on the rest of his own clothes.

-

Together they walked the staircase off and the blonde nevertheless felt himself tense. 'What if she starts acting weird around me?' He wondered, but realized pretty fast that he couldn't give a damn what Risa thought about him.

"Dad!" An insisting voice obtained him from his thoughts and to his surprise saw a younger version of Yuuri appear in the hall.

"Give me my money, now!" Ryuu ordered while examining the blonde beside his father with suspicious eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Yuuri sighed while he pulled his wallet from his back pocket. Wolf saw him give a couple of papers with a man's head on them to his son and watched the boy storm out of the house.

'Not even a thank you.' He thought bitter while following his ex-fiancé in the living room.

"Be happy that Shori-kun could distract him. I don't even want to image what his reaction would be seeing the two of you half-naked on each other." Risa lectured them.

Yuuri saw his brother's eyebrows rise and gave him a warning look. Afterwards he looked at his wife and very clearly rolled with his eyes. Wolf could see her anger rising to the point of boiling over, but his ex-king ignored her, clearly used to it.

"Come Shori, Wolfram. I'll escort you back to the car." The blackhead said instead while exchanging a look with his brother that the others present missed. He pushed the two men fast out of his house, almost not giving Risa time to say good-bye.

"At least he was the seme." Wolf heard her mumble before the front door closed entirely. Once at the car the blonde want to get in, but Yuuri stopped him. Wolf looked surprised up, but the blackhead's attention was on his brother.

He followed those black eyes and stared to his confusing at a black rock. His confused only rose when Shori was able to open the rock and saw a demon stone lying in the centre.

"What?" He asked making his confusion know while the Maou of earth gave the stone to his little brother.

"You didn't really think that I was going to let you go back with nothing?" Yuuri asked with a played surprise. "And it seems that Shori already thought about this." He continued while transferring his Maryoku in the stone.

After only a couple of seconds he was already done and gave the stone as a present to Wolfram, who couldn't help but smile. He was now a step closer to saving his… their daughter.

Yuuri gave him a last kiss before seeing them off. He hoped with whole his heart that everything would work out fine and that in the not so distant future he would wake up next to his Wolfram. Sighing he saw his brother's car disappear and decided to enter his house once more.

-

Wolf examined his reflection in the water surface while putting on his jacket.

"Ready to go?" Shori asked standing ready to open the portal. They were sitting in the bathroom of the Shibuya, who had been very happy that his daughter didn't hear there homecoming because of her loud music.

The blonde nodded and the Shibuya laid his hands on the water surface. The water colored gold and Wolf started on his way back home with the demon stone clenched in his hand.

**Stephke23: That's it on earth. I do hope you liked it and I'll try to get another chapter up this week, but I'm not promising anything because this Sunday it's my birthday and I'll be busy. At most I'll try to upload Monday. (It probably will be Monday.) Review pretty please that would actually be a nice birthday present ;).**


	15. The burden

**Alright I made it, it's Monday and here you have my update. And I want to thank you all, for now I've reached 100 reviews. Really I'm surprised I never thought you guy's would like my story that much. ****T****hat was ****a lovely ****birthday present ****by the way ****and thank all ****of you, ****who wished me a happy birthday ****and**** reviewed****. Now on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Kyou**** Kara ****Maou****, nop**** I didn't get them for my birthday.**

Yuuri's day had started fantastic. Wolfram hadn't kicked him out their bed, it did help holding him in a vice grip whole night long. He had woken up before Günter came barking in and had succeeded in seducing his cute fiancé too some morning gymnastics.

Now he was floating happily in warm water watching his blonde bed companion rinse his body of the white substance. When the prince finally accompanied him, he couldn't contain himself and drew the blonde in his lap.

"Yuuri?" How much Wolfram liked this new attention, he still had to adapt to it. In the old days if he only touched the Maou, he would jump at least a meter up in the sky looking at him like he was going to rape him. And now Yuuri cuddled or kissed him at all possibly moments.

Now he was sitting between the king's arms and felt black locks caress his neck. He leaned against the chest, which he had nicely marked as his, enjoying the moment.

"When did you actually discover it?" The blonde asked suddenly disturbing the comfortable silence.

"What?" Yuuri looked questionable in the emerald green eyes he had started to love with whole his heart.

"That Yaelle is our daughter?" He watched the blonde bit cutely on his bottom lip and couldn't resist giving it a little kiss.

"Some time ago… euhm… the first night I held you in my arms." He answered after thinking for a second. "I overheard a fight between Yaelle and Wolf." He confessed and Wolfram couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"You didn't find it out yourself, wimp." He mumbled loud enough for his king to hear.

"Hey, don't call me that." Yuuri pouted and started to grin. "I think I've proved enough that I'm no wimp." He said suggestively while his hand ran under water over the prince his entrance. Wolfram stiffed under the contact since he was still sore from this morning.

"Yuuri!" He muttered warningly, but the Maou only laughed and kissed him very innocently. Wolfram hmphed in the kiss and felt a lost finger penetrate him. Angry he bit his king's bottom lip which led to the retreat of the finger.

"Keep you're hands where I can see them! I'm still not recovered from this morning." He said gliding from the Maou's lap. The prince sat back down in the warm water, when he concluded that there was a safe distance between him and the king and looked back at his fiancé, who was looking guilty back.

"Do you want me to ease the pain?" Yuuri begged in a way that Wolfram just couldn't refuse. The Maou crawled towards him and pulled him back on his lap where after his hand went back to the blonde's entrance.

"Thank Gisela for teaching me this." He said while the blond relaxed against him as a sign that he was doing a good job. Afterwards his hand accompanied his other one around the prince's waist and cuddled him. A couple of blonde locks tickled his mouth and he couldn't help give them a little kiss.

'If we could stay like this forever.'

-

"And?" Gwendal didn't take the effort to look up while his brother came in. Even when he heard a couple of footsteps behind him he didn't look up. 'Yozak.'

"Yaelle is signaled at the border." This time Gwendal did look up and his brother continued. "She's been attacking village after village."

"It seems that Fritz is testing his new toy." Yozak added and saw the von Voltaire's face darken.

"How bad is the damage?" Conrad looked calculating to his reddish companion before answering his brother's question.

"Each village is worse then the previous one." He could see the radars in Gwendal's head work.

"Evacuate the villages at the border as soon as possible and double the amount of soldiers you'll take with you!" He ordered where after Conrad nodded and left with Yozak.

"Do you think that we have a change against her?" The orange haired man asked serious.

"She's Yuuri successor… not forgetting that she's my cousin." The captain answered shaking his head. "We're going to need luck." He decided sighing.

'Hopefully Wolfram is going to return with Yuuri.'

-

Erich looked stunned how the Maou entered the infirmary and sat down next to his sickbed. Yuuri looked so friendly at him that he could only blink at him.

"Euh… I don't want to be rude, but what are you doing here?" He asked eventually. He didn't know what to think of Yaelle's other father. The double black had broken Wolfram's heart with led to him not liking him a lot since the blonde was the first one to accept him in the family when he learned about the relationship between him and his daughter. But on the other side Yuuri had been a great Maou and Yaelle never wanted to hear anything bad about him after her visit to earth.

"I would like to know more about Yaelle." Erich felt a flash of happiness.

'Does he know?' But he quickly repressed these thoughts. 'He just wants to be informed about her because she's his enemy now.' He decided.

"What do you want to know exactly?" The brown haired asked in his friendliest way possible. The Maou looked up thinking with his finger on his lip.

"Euh, what are her hobbies? Does she maybe play baseball?" The king looked hopeful back to him as Erich looked confused.

'Does she maybe play baseball? What does that has to do with the war?' "Well, Conrad has taught it to her since she was little and since then she couldn't live without it. Especially in the beginning of her teens I could never get her off the field." Erich answered with a laugh. He noticed that Yuuri looked happy-radiating at him and had slid his chair a little closer.

"Really? Is she good? What position does she like the most? Batsman or catcher?" Questions kept piling up in the Maou's head.

"Batsman, she likes reacting everything out on the ball. Especially after a lesson from Günter." He particularly remembered the day that she got sexual education from the silver haired man. In the middle of the lesson she had stormed beat red out of the library and when she was reacting everything out during baseball, she had made a new record.

But the funniest thing still was when she had looked at him. He had never seen her so red in his life and it had led too the birth of thousand butterflies in his tummy. He chuckled at these memories that had been the day that he uncovered his feelings for her and noticed Yuuri looking questionable at him. He shook his head recovering himself.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked curiously whereupon the Maou had brought his hand to the back of his head and gave him a sheepish smile.

"I'm curious about my daughter." He confessed and saw Erich's eyes almost fall out off his head.

"You… you know?!" He exclaimed surprised.

"Yes, and this time I'm going to make sure she grows up with both her parents." He said with a big smile. Erich smiled with him, but then slowly his disappeared. Yuuri noticed this and looked questionable at him.

"If you stay then there's a change I'm never going to meet Yaelle. I know it's selfish, you have to stay, but I can't help it." The brown head excused himself.

"How did you meet Yaelle?" The Maou asked interested. 'Maybe I can't make sure that those two do meet each other.'

"When my father found me old enough he made me move to the Blood Pledge Castle." He said quietly and now Yuuri's interest was entirely prickled.

'Why would his father make him live here… and how did he get the authorization to let him live here in the first place.' "How come?' The king pronounced his thoughts in two words.

"My father was your substitute." Erich answered without thinking to Yuuri's surprise.

"Your father was my substitute? What about Wolf then?" He had always thought that Wolfram would ascend the throne until their daughter was old enough to lead Shin Mazoku.

"Wolfram couldn't claim the throne since you two never got married. He had no choice but to take a step aside for my father, but he did make sure that Yaelle was named as your successor from the day she was born. He had distrusted my father from the beginning and this way still had something to say as father of the Maou." The young man explained and watched Yuuri's face sadden.

"Wolfram must have fought hard to get it that way." He said miserably. "And was he correct in distrusting your father?" Erich nodded sadly at this question.

"Yes, he did everything for his own benefit and nothing for the people. As result of this Fritz had enough time to gather an army." Erich looked at his hands in his lap. He still felt guilty that when he was younger he had enjoyed the fruits of his father's work.

"If he hadn't been here, we would have kept an eye on Fritz and stopped him on time." He said eventually and looked back up. "That's why you can't leave. You would have examined it even if it was just to get a short break from your Maou duties. Sorry for the language." He excused himself quickly, but what he said was truth what Yuuri realized.

There dominated a short pause, which Erich found very uncomfortable. 'I've just offended Yaelle's other father, haven't I? Smart move!' He barked at himself.

"What's your father called?" Yuuri asked eventually and the patient looked stunned at him. "Well, if I know his name than I can make sure that you and Yaelle meet each other." The Maou explained with a goofy smile. Erich still looked stunned at him while the young king rose in his esteem.

"Euh, Carsten von Sleister." He answered smiling. Yuuri repeated the name a couple of times in his head until he had memorized it. But he still told himself to write it down later on.

**Stephke23: That's it and I must confess that I really like the bath scene. It's so cute and Yuuri is really making sure that Yaelle is conceived ;). Well, now you all know the burden that Erich's last name carries. Please review!**

**And see it isn't a cliffy ;) and Merry Christmas.  
**


	16. Making the future

**Alright this is my New Year's present for you all. Hope you enjoy. And I'm warning you there's a lemon****Yaelle**** needs to get conceived) and I think I'm going to dedicate this one to ****MYSOU****, who made it very clear that she wanted another one**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Kyou**** Kara ****Maou**

"Yuuri, is there something wrong?" Conrad asked concerned seeing the Maou stare aimlessly out of the window. His king shot out of his thoughts and turned to his godfather.

"Oh, Conrad, did you said something?" Now the Weller really started to worry about the black haired boy. He had thought that the Maou would be leaping in joy since he had called him by his birth name.

"I asked if there was something wrong." He repeated his question and got a sheepish smile back.

"Everything's fine… although…" Yuuri quickly changed emotions, playing with the edge of his jacket. "Wolfram has been avoiding me the whole day." He mumbled sadly and Conrad's eyes almost fell out of his head from surprise.

'He's worried about Wolfram? Those two have become really close.' "I've more been getting the impression that he's busy with something important." The godfather proclaimed his thoughts and Yuuri looked up hopeful.

"Then he hasn't been avoiding me?"

"I don't think so." 'If I know something then that's Wolfram is madly in love with him and avoiding his fiancé just doesn't fit in that package.' Conrad commented. "What gave you that idea?"

"Well, each time I come near him, he always needs to go to somewhere ASAP. And this morning he didn't even have time to…" Yuuri stopped his rattling on time. 'Conrad probably doesn't want to know what his younger brother does in the morning to please his fiancé.' The Maou sighed. 'And he's so good at it. There's nothing sexier then Wolfram begging for more… then I just slid my hands down that pale skin until… Alright, time to stop before I get a big problem down there."

Captain Weller looked with a small hint of disgust to Yuuri's face. 'He's way too transparent. Oh Shinou, they've already done it, my little brother has lost his virginity.' He shuddered at the images popping up in his head. Sometimes he really wished that Wolfram was still little, when he still depended on him, of course this was before that the blonde prince found out that his brother was half human. But don't get him wrong, he couldn't be more trilled that Yuuri finally returned Wolfram's love, but they're couple activities should stay private, in his opinion of course, but he knew a couple of people who would just love to meddle.

"You'll see that tonight he'll be back to normal." Conrad finally opened his mouth. Yuuri nodded hoping that he was right and walked back to his desk.

"I better continue working before Gwendal shows up." He said excusing chasing his godfather out of his office. The Weller smiled understanding and quickly left him alone to work.

"Yosh, what's this?" The king asked with played excitement and examined the upper document.

"Request to evacuate the villages to the southern border." He read surprised and suddenly realized something.

"That's near the demsen domain! This must be that Fritz's work… and Yaelle." His hand started to tremble.

"Conrad!!" The Maou screamed hoping that his godfather could still hear him.

-

Frustrated Yuuri walked in the dining room and felt all the present pair of eyes fall on him.

"What?" He asked irritated while Conrad came to stop beside him. Normally he wouldn't be annoyed with all those looks, but after finally hearing just how bad the situation with Yaelle is, he had the damn right. His daughter was in de hands of a maniac and he could do nothing about it!

"Daddy Yuuri, you're not supposed to be here!" Greta exclaimed all of a sudden and he stared confused at her.

"What?" He asked losing his patience more with the second and that really says something, because well he is the wimp.

"Go to your room!" The princess ordered him merciless.

'Why can't she be the sweet daughter at the moment instead of the know-it-all?' He wondered suppressing the urge to scream, but as a good boy he listened and withdrew to his chamber.

-

"Now I'm even getting send to bed without diner like a little kid." Yuuri mumble unsatisfied. It also didn't help that Wolfram had been nowhere to see in the dining room. Angry he grabbed the handle which gave entrance to his room to have the door push right back in its lock from the inside.

"What is it now!" The Maou yelled piss off. He could feel his Maryoku coming to life.

"Wait a second!" The muffed voice of Wolfram calmed him down all of a sudden.

"Wolfram?" He asked surprised to the door and a warm feeling took over his abdomen. He heard something that looked like the clinging sound of glasses and raised questionable his eyebrows. 'What is he doing?'

"Come in!" Wolfram welcomed him with a seductive voice. Quickly the Maou opened the door and looked stunned to what he guessed use to be his room. The blonde had decorated the room with candles, at a safe distance from the bed, where he had hung red sides for, living the room bathing in a red brilliance.

Yuuri recognized the rose and vanilla fragrance of Greta's candles and decided that these were somewhere among the others, but to find them, he was to busy with staring at the blonde nymph on his bed.

The prince wore a spaghetti straps, see-through, pink top that had been refined with black lace. He also wore the matching short that clearly was occupied with the proof of his arousal. The pink lingerie definitely had originated from earth and the Maou suspected that his mother had something to do with it. Maybe she also had something to do with the change at the chest area and Yuuri just decided that he liked it better this way… on his blonde.

What finished the nymph's picture entirely, where the moon beams that lighted the lust-filled emerald green eyes. Yuuri pants had just gotten way to small.

Quickly he stepped in the room and closed the door behind him with a kick of his foot. His anger had entirely disappeared while he strode over to the blonde seducer.

"Yuuri." Wolfram purred satisfied with his fiancé's expression. He let the double black crawl up him while he laid himself down on his back. Their lips crashed on each other, feeling the need for one another.

After a while Wolfram pushed the Maou off and returned the puzzled look of his fiancé with a seductive one of his own. He slipped off the bed and laid himself down next to a plate of food, which to Yuuri surprise had been set down on the ground next to the bed. The king decided that he was lucky not to have stepped on the food in his mission to claim the tempting nymph.

"Are you hungry, Yuuri?" Wolfram continued purring while he picked up a little bit of whipped cream with his finger. He licked it slowly off the pale skin never breaking eye contact with his king and Yuuri lost his self control.

He rushed to the prince and claimed those pink lips again. The Maou's tongue quickly got entrance to the blonde's cavern and tasted the sweet taste of the whipped cream until he felt Wolfram's finger break their lip lock.

He discovered the next bit of cream on that finger and decided that it was now his turn to lick it up. The wet tongue made his fiancé gasp in excitement that he just had to look up for his expression, which led to the escape of a flake of cream that landed on the edge of the blonde's top.

Like his life depended on it the king attacked the flake and heard the blonde moan at the contact. When Yuuri released the skin and the top, he noticed the half hickey he had made. 'Food can wait!' He decided and crawled now entirely on the blonde, letting his hands go there own way under the top while he was marking his prince's neck some more.

Under this treatment Wolfram could do nothing else then moan and buck his hips, trying to get more friction. Yuuri knew perfectly well how to bring his fiancé to the point of losing control.

"Yuuri… ah… the bed… Oh, yes there…" The prince groaned drunk in lust. The Maou gladly obeyed and lost half of his clothes on his way to the bed.

"Eagerly aren't we?" He teased the blonde when at last he had him lying under him on the guilt while the blonde was caressing his chest with little kisses. The prince smirked up to him rolling a nipple between his teeth.

The king hissed in pleasure and felt to his surprise Wolfram's hand on his groin increase that sensation while the other was already opening his pants. When only his thong was still left adoring his body, he decided that it was time to remove that teasing top.

Quickly he pulled it over the blonde locks before hungry ravishing the prince's mouth again. His hands slid along Wolfram sides to the short and moved easily in it grabbing the blonde's length. The blonde groaned in the kiss at the contact of the cold skin on his warm organ and bucked inviting in the hand.

He felt Yuuri's free hand take off the short and he was already reaching to the bottle of lube on the nightstand.

"I want you in me… now!" Wolfram panted wringing open the bottle. Yuuri didn't need to be told twice and quickly removed his last protection. He let the blonde lubricated three of his fingers where after he brought them to the entrance of his willing uke.

Two fingers entered at the same time and to the king's relieved saw no discomfort on the prince's face. He caressed his fiancé's prostate bringing Wolfram in the seventh heaven. The third finger easily joined the others and pretty fast the blonde was ready for the real work.

"Yuuri." He moaned nicely according the Maou's ears and he withdrew his fingers. He kissed his flushed fiancé while positioning his shaft. Teasingly he caressed the skin around the hole with his head, lubricating it with precum and felt Wolfram move trying to get him finally in him.

"Yuuri!" The prince moaned once more, but now full impatience and at last his king entered him. Once entirely penetrated, Yuuri again looked for signs of pain, but found none and started thrusting.

"Wolfram!" He moaned feeling that he wouldn't last much longer. He seized the blonde neglected cock and started pumping these.

"Yuuri, I… ah, YUURI!" Wolfram shouted out reaching his orgasm.

After a couple of more thrusts the Maou gave his fiancé a quick kiss where after he released groaning his seeds in the warm body underneath him.

"Wolfram." He sighed happily and wanted to lie down next to the blonde, but arms embraced him fast, binding him in place.

"Just stay like this for a moment." The prince whispered in Yuuri's ear whereupon the king nested his head on the firm, pale chest.

"Isn't this becoming uncomfortable?" The Maou asked after a while. He couldn't picture just having a cock shuffed in your ass can be pleasant… at least not when your prostate isn't being abused.

"I'm fine and I'll do it happily for our daughter." The blonde answered and Yuuri head shot up all of a sudden.

"What, you're fertile?" He asked stunned and Wolfram nodded smiling. "Then we better stay this way a little longer." Yuuri mumbled in the pale skin. Wolfram's smile grew and tenderly caressed the black locks of his lover.

"Let's eat something." The blonde suggested after a while and felt his king nod as answer. Sleepy Yuuri removed himself out of his fiancé and shot directly awake when he saw the blonde following his movements.

"You keep lying down." He said pushing the prince back down with a kiss. He dropped on his feet and walked to the plate, which quickly found its way on the bed with the Maou next to it. Then the king picked up a strawberry, whipped some cream on it and started feeding his Wolfram while stealing a couple of kisses between bites.

-

Wolfram returned back to the world of the living the way he likes the most. By Yuuri's lips on his being held as the most precious thing in the Maou's life.

"Hmm, Yuuri…" He mumbled sleepy and slowly let his emerald green eyes adjust to the light.

"Good morning." Yuuri greeted him seductively kissing him once more, not waiting for a greeting back. The king slid on his fiancé and started to move his lips from the mouth to the neck leaving a line of butterfly kisses on the blonde's jaw line.

"Heika!!" Their sleep chamber door flew open making way for a silver haired advisor, who stopped absurdly in the middle of the room. His hands flew to his nose while his eyes were taking in the picture before him.

"Impure thoughts…" He mumbled rushing the room back out, almost giving Conrad a heart attack. The Captain looked confused at the retreating figure, but got his answer when he himself looked in the chamber of the Maou and his little brother.

Yuuri was covering Wolfram completely with his body except the prince's arms that where wrapped around the Maou's neck. The king blinked confused at his godfather, clearly not yet completely mentally present while his younger brother was glaring him to dead.

"Sorry, for disturbing, Heika, Wolfram, but Fritz has shot in action. Yaelle has defeated all our soldiers at the border and is now making her way towards the Castle." He quickly informed the couple before also rushing out of the room.

**Stephke23: Alright, now it's time for Fritz to attack, he needed to wait until ****Yaelle**** was conceived to not lose his precious toy. That's why he has been so quiet.**** I hope the lemon was good enough, 'cause I've been reading it way to much to make it presentable. Please review my lovely readers.**


	17. Got to protecting my family

**First sorry, sorry for the wait, but I'm starting my exams tomorrow****. And ****since I'm done ****with ****learning**** for then****, I've got a little time to finish this chapter. ****(My next exam is only in a week so I can afford this.)**

**So everyone thanks for reviewing!!**** I hope this chapter is exiting enough, ****it's**** part battle and I've got no idea if I'm good at writing that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Kyou**** Kara ****Maou**** and I didn't even ****had**** to learn to know that +pout+ ;).**

"Come on, Yuuri! We've got to save our daughter!" Wolfram yelled pushing the Maou off him. But before he could jump out of the bed there were arms pinning him back down.

"You're not going!" Yuuri said sternly when his fiancé looked surprised up at him.

"What?! Of course I'm going!" The king could feel the prince body warming up. 'I'm so toasted…'

"You can't save her, when you're just putting her in danger." Yuuri tried to reason releasing one hand to caress the blonde's tummy.

"Hmph, I can take care of myself!" The prince said irritated, but his actions contradicted his annoyed tone. He had laid his hand on Yuuri's and had entwined their fingers.

"But still, now you're not only responsible for yourself, but also for Yaelle." The Maou whined further, which let to angry emerald green eyes glaring at him.

"I. Can. Take. Care. Of. Myself…And. Yaelle." Wolfram pronounced making sure his wimp heard the seriousness in his voice.

"But…"

"No buts!" Yuuri again got pushed off and the prince left the safety of their bed.

"Wolfram!" The king tried a last time, but his fiancé quickly dressed and left. The double black pouted and fell backwards in his pillow. 'I need to protect my family… Hmm… That sounds nice… My family…'

"Wimp, get your ass here!" Wolfram's voice startled him out of his thoughts. Quickly he leaped out of bed and followed his fiancé's example.

-

"There you are, Heika." Gwendal was the first one to see his ruler.

"Finally…" Wolfram muttered and got a pout from his fiancé, who got attacked by his teacher. Günter was whining something about Heika, war, what if something happens and the rest got zoomed out.

"Get of him!" The blonde's anger had doubled and he was pulling the silver haired man of his fiancé. "Get your own!" He ordered embracing his king as claim. To everyone's surprise, except Conrad, who had witnessed enough affection displaces between his brother and godson and Günter, who was crying his eyes out on the ground, Yuuri returned the hug and pulling the prince even closer.

"What's our plan of attack?" The Maou asked seriously at Gwendal, whose eyes widened for a second, but this time Yuuri didn't paid it a second thought.

"We'll do a frontal attack on Yaelle as distraction to lure Fritz out in the open. Then we kill him!" That last sentence was said with a dark aura that just made everyone happy that the von Voltaire was on their side. Yuuri nodded agreeing and then noticed two approaching figures over Gwendal's shoulder.

A closer inspection made Erich, supported by Gisela clear. "What are you doing here? You should be resting!" Wolfram yelled at the poor boy, who flinched a little. He certainly was glad that the Maou was holding his future father-in-law or else he just new that the blonde would have dragged him back to the infirmary.

"I've come to help!" He announced when Gisela had released him.

After making sure that her patient was alright, she had looked odd at her father on the ground, who had looked up with tears-stained eyes. She just knew that it had something to do with the king, who was possessively holding his fiancé.

"He could be useful. He knows Fritz and Yaelle the best of us." Gwendal supported him, which let to Erich staring at him in shock. Yuuri again nodded agreeing.

"But I order you to not participate in hand battles; you're only aloud to use your Maryoku from a save distance!" The Maou looked sternly at his future son-in-law. Erich nodded knowing that this was the best deal he could get with his injuries.

"Alright, Günter get up, we're off to battle!" Yuuri ordered tightening his arms around Wolfram's form. 'I need to protect my family!'

-

"That's her…" Yozak mumbled staring at the destruction wave that was visible getting closer with the minute.

"Alright, everyone get ready!" Conrad yelled at his men.

"Why do we have to be the distraction?" His orange haired companion whined.

"You rather pierce Fritz with your sword?" Captain Weller asked with a smile. His friend fiercely nodded of yes.

"That would be better then fighting your next Maou." Conrad sighed at his friends answer.

"Let's just get our next Maou back." Yozak nodded with a reassuring smile. He know the brown head was scared to dead of hurting or in the worst case… killing his niece.

They watched Yaelle walk calmly towards them like nothing was wrong, here and their destroying something in her way. Yozak could even hear her humming a happy tone.

-

"Uncle Conrad!" She yelled happily like a little girl when she noticed the army in front of her. Her uncle winched at the name.

'She isn't the real Yaelle, she's Fritz toy.' He repeated in his head over and over again.

"Did you come here to play?" His niece continued her act, but her eyes were challenging him.

"We can't let you pass!" Conrad finally opened his mouth and got a pout as answer.

"So you're going to stop me?" The pout changed into a smirk and the captain knew that the fight had started. In a flash they were surrounded by fire that had this unhealthy red color.

'That isn't normal. Normal fire changes colors with the light reflection.' Conrad gritted his teeth watching the flames come even more to life.

"It's just as red as Erich's falcon." Yozak muttered beside him.

"The necklace!" The brown head saw his friend nod through his eye angles.

"Come out and play…" Yaelle almost sang whereupon the soldiers got their signal. The first wave attacked but got directly stopped by an ice wall. In their surprise they mistook the wall as also a barrier for the creator, but noticed their mistake when ice arrows shot out of the wall.

Yaelle hummed further enjoying the struggles of the soldiers, but her fun got stopped when fire, normal fire melted the wall.

"Daddy…" She muttered angry sliding her eyes to the left where her blonde father was standing on a cliff. "Couldn't you for once not only think about yourself?!" She cried out, but she knew he couldn't hear her. "Why do you also have to endanger me?!" Angry she aimed her hand palm at him and shot fire balls in his direction.

She was intentionally making it easy for him to dodge, but he just needed to stay out of the fight. At the same time Conrad's second wave attacked and a new ice wall was formed. 'I can hold them down, but where's is my wimpy dad.' Her eyes slid from her attackers to her sides hoping to catch a hint of the double black.

'Hmph, he'll probably stay hidden until Fritz shows himself.' She though giving her ice wall a new layer. Her body relaxed itself seeing the soldiers getting nowhere with there struggles. A chuckle escaped her lips when she discovered her uncle's future lover rushing towards Wolfram.

'What's he up too? It's not like he can manipulate fire like daddy.' She watched him jump of his horse over the fire circle that was keeping all the soldiers from escaping and climb up the cliff.

-

"Yozak?!" Wolfram could have sworn that he had seen a flash of orange hair.

"Right here, your Excellency!" He heard the happy forced voice from his left. Dodging a couple of fire balls he leaps to the edge and finds the orange haired man only a meter down from him. He quickly kneeled and shielded his companion from the fire that was still attacking them. Once in reach he captured Yozak's hand and pulled him over the edge.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Wolfram yelled when they were both as save as can be on the cliff.

"Conrad sent me. I didn't know if you noticed, but from here you have a great view of the battle." The reddish guy explained and got a look that told him the prince had a long time ago discovered that.

"Why do you think I'm up here?" Wolfram mumbled rolling his eyes blocking another fire ball.

"And the captain also said that you needed to attack better." The blonde looked surprised at him.

"What… But… She's my daughter?" He said desperately not seeing the red fire that was coming right his way. Yozak looked with sympathy back at the prince and did notice the fire in his eye angle. With a cut of his sword he drew same wind in the fire disturbing the path it was following, which gave him enough time to receive the whole blow on his arm.

When it hid him he noticed the speed of the fire decreasing which enlarged the pain, but he had seen the desperate move of the attacker which has cost the decrease. When he didn't feel the fire anymore, but only the biting pain he noticed his sword lying on the ground in front of him.

"Yozak!" Wolfram screamed worried dropping on his knees next to the man, who knees had giving in. He thanked Shinou that Yaelle had stopped attacking them.

"Did you notice?" Yozak asked clenching his arm. The pain was getting worst with the wind that was caressing it.

"What?" The blonde asked confused quickly starting to heal his friend.

"Her reaction… She wanted to protect you." He mumbled with led to Wolfram staring stunned at him.

"What? She wanted to protect me?" He looked at his daughter and noticed her glancing every second at them, but she didn't continue her attack. "She is protecting me… and herself." The prince said stunned.

"What, you're already pregnant?" Yozak ask jokily and his eyes widened when he saw the serious look on the blonde's face.

"You're pregnant?" He asked once more, but this time serious. Wolfram, who had risen again nodded and jumped over the wounded man.

"Wha… Wait!" He heard Yozak scream after him while he leaped of the cliff and summoned his powers. 'She's protecting me? Then this would be the best distracting possible.' He thought smirking running towards his daughter, who was looking shocked at him.

-

"Wolfram!" Conrad had seen it all happen before his eyes. The moment that Yozak got hit and dropped on his knees, he had felt a scarp pain in his heart. 'Wolfram's healing him!' He put himself at rest, which was working until his baby brother was reckless again.

"Wolfram!" He screamed again hoping that his king could contain himself and not ruin their plan.

-

'He's going to get hit this way!' Yaelle thought frightened biting her lip.

"I don't have a chose." She mumbled and quickly surrounded her father with ice. Wolfram heard the impacted of a lost sword next to his ear and realized that Yaelle just really saved him. And now she was watching him with a glare, which promised him dead if he had another bright idea like this.

Wolfram's eyes slid from his daughter's face to the necklace adoring her neck. 'That thing is so going to die… break… hmph whatever.' He summoned a fire lion that melted the ice around his target.

'Shit!' Yaelle quickly joined the blonde's fire with hers to keep the soldiers away. 'I can't make my ice walls anymore.' She looked irritated at her father, who was still shortening the distance between them. 'Then I'll have to use fire against fire.' Her hand rose to summon her own lion, but the present lion smashed his teeth in it.

The fire didn't hurt her, but the impact was another story. Her other hand spout water on the lion destroying his face. Once freed, she looked at her hand and cursed the blood that was pouring out of the wounds. She was so preoccupied with her pain that she just barley could dodge Wolfram's sword.

-

The prince's eyes looked how the point of his weapon pierced the ground. 'That could have been Yaelle!' He thought shocked. 'But she's my daughter so she can take this.' Another voice in his head reassured him. "And she's also the wimp's daughter, who is good at dodging!" He mumbled agreeing with that voice and looked at his prey, who was looking shocked back at him.

"Daddy?" Yaelle asked childish, but the blonde didn't fall for her act and attacked again. The black beauty could just in time make an ice sword to block him. It was just like Wolfram had turned off his emotions and was fighting till the dead, which scared his daughter a lot, even if she didn't want to admit it.

'This can't continue and I can't kill him.' Another sway made her jump backwards and she heard a wet sound. Surprised she looked down and noticed that she was standing in water. 'Of course, the fire changed my ice walls partly in water.' She could jump in joy, but instead she made her sword disappear and attack her father with water dragons from behind.

-

Wolfram got confused the moment the sword vanished and he let his guard down which made it easy for the dragons to capture him. He cursed when a dragon bit his hand, making him lose his weapon.

-

"You almost had me there." Yaelle praised him honestly, walking up to him. He struggled but the dragons tightened their grip on him and pulled him down to the ground. Once on the ground the water separated to make cuffs around his wrists, ankles, waist and neck. The young woman spread her legs and sat down on him like the first time they met.

"Isn't this nice." Her father kept struggling and the beginning of fire was already present in his hand palms. Yaelle made a displeased sound and the prince hands got covered in ice. Wolframs got surprised by the pain that the ice was causing him. The ice was pressing in his skin like little needles.

"It would be better if you don't move, daddy. The ice is just going to extend more if you keep struggling and then you're going to be in a lot of pain." She lectured hem like a little child. Against his will the blonde listened.

'If she destroys my hands I can't be of any use anymore.' He tried to think rational.

"I knew you would come around. Good daddy." Yaelle said happily and planted a kiss on his cheek.

The moment her lips toughed his skin, she felt water surrounding her. With one tug she was laying a couple of meters away from her prisoner. Pissed she sat back up.

"Wimpy…" She started to yell, but stopped when she noticed that it wasn't her wimpy father who attacked her. Wolf was standing with a demon stone in his hand before his younger self, who had been released from his water prison.

**Stephke23: Alright Wolf's back with his borrowed power from his ****Yuuri**** And sorry if next chapter is again going to take ****such ****a long time, but I really ****wanna**** pass**** my exams****. +pout+**


	18. The next in line

**In this chapter the battle with ****Yaelle**** ends. How it's going to end, you just have to read. And there's also the start of another relationship, I ****kinda**** mentioned ****in last chapter. Then last thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Kyou**** Kara ****Maou****, hmm, if only I did**** . "dreaming away"**

"Wolf…" Wolfram said happily surprised. Who knows what would have happened if he hadn't showed up. 'The wimp would probably have messed everything up.' The prince thought with a pout. 'But he would only have done that to save me. That's kind of sweet.'

"Daddy…" Yaelle muttered clearly not pleased with the release of her prey.

"I can't let you hurt me." Wolf had to urge to explain his behavior even if it was very clear.

"I would never hurt you, daddy!" His daughter fell back in her childish act, but her movements were guarded. When she stood back on her two feet she started to wheel the water underneath her again. Two dragons wrapped themselves around her form lisping at there opponents.

"It seems like you've had a meeting with my wimpy father. How is he?" Wolf could read the mock in her eyes. "What am I asking? Of course he's fine. He does have a nice wife, doesn't he?" Now the prince had the urge to raise his eyebrows in sarcasm.

'Nice wife? Yeah, right. She would have raped me if she had gotten the change.' But of course he couldn't let his daughters words get to him. He needed to stay focused. The first dragon glided towards him tempting him to attack, but he restrained himself.

"Or maybe he isn't satisfied with only her. Tell me daddy, what did you have to do to get that stone?" She asked innocently and Wolf felt his own Maryoku at the point of breaking lose.

'No, restrain yourself. She's only doing this to make me lose my temper.'

"Always the bed-warmer never the bride." She said with an exaggerated sighed. Now the blonde lost it. A typhoon of fire extracted itself from his body and destroyed the tempting dragon in his way to the young woman.

Yaelle made the other dragon gain volume and let it wrap itself around the typhoon, extenuating the fire with the dissolving of its body. But Wolf wasn't done yet; a chain of fire burst through the falling water and seized her in its claw. The pressure was making it hard to breath and the black beauty knew she desperately needed to free herself.

Little dragons started to materialize from the ground, but before they could reach there goal, the wheeler felt a cold pain surround her hands.

"That really is a nice trick, don't you think. How does it feel?" Wolf asked getting himself back under control. Yaelle struggled trying to get free, but only hurt her hands more. 'Come on Fritz, where are you?' Wolf looked from his suffocating daughter to their surroundings, but didn't see anything that could point to his whereabouts.

"Wolf, she's suffocating!" Wolfram yelled frightened pulling his arm to get him back to his senses.

"I'm sorry, Wolfram." He heard his older version mumble before he got pushed backwards hard enough to land in his butt. "Save her next time!" Wolf yelled loud enough that everyone could hear him. With the fire chain he held Yaelle in place and made an ice spear come out of the demon stone.

"What? Wolf, stop!" Wolfram screamed scared. 'He's going to kill her!' He tried to get up, but knew he couldn't stop him in time. Wolf aimed the point of his weapon and let his arm move forward.

Two strong powers burst out of hiding at the same time.

The blonde hardened his grip on the spear not letting it accidentally slip out of his hand.

-

One moment Yaelle was looking shocked at her father and the next she was screaming in pain while the necklace started to glow red.

'This is it. This is what Erich had said would happen. The Maryseki is leaving her body as last resort to save her.' He aimed at the necklace and threw with all his power the spear hoping to finally break that devil's jewel.

Then out of the corner of his eye he noticed something coming his way. His eyes grow the moment he recognized a sharp, red burst of wind as sharp as a blade, but he couldn't move or else the fire chain would be broken. He turned back to Yaelle and saw the spear reach his target, breaking the stone in the necklace.

'I did it she's free!' He screamed his head off in silence, but his happiness was of short lasting when he felt the beginning of the wind impact. He closed his eyes seeing Yuuri's and Yaelle's faces appear in his thoughts. He smiled sadly and now just registered his younger version screaming in fear, but his voice got zoomed out with the approaching wind.

The first cut was made in his cheek, he wanted to move, but he couldn't, his body wouldn't listen to him anymore. He waited for the final impact, but to his surprise felt another wind come in between him and his dead.

Shocked he opened his eyes, he hadn't even noticed that he had closed them and saw a giant, transparent falcon destroy the blade of wind sacrificing himself in his heroic act.

"Erich." Wolf sighed relieved falling to the ground and heard someone fall down next to him.

"Are you alright?" Wolfram asked concerned.

"Yeah… but Yaelle, how's she?" He asked remembering for what he had almost giving up his life.

"She's alright. I think… She's unconscious." Wolf looked through his bangs and noticed that the prince had been right. His daughter was lying on the ground with the spear next to her.

"But she isn't Fritz first priority at the moment." The prince continued and got a confused look from his older self. "Look…" Wolf followed his eyes and saw two giant, mud figures stand in front of each other.

"Yuuri tried to fight Fritz, but got stopped by him."

"He looks just like him." Wolf mumbled getting the feeling that he knew who their new opponent was.

"Yeah, first I thought he was your Yuuri, but he's too young… and he did give you his powers. So who is he?" Wolfram asked confused and Wolf's eyes widened in realization.

"Ryuu!" He said stunned.

-

"You're standing in my way. I will not take pity on you, who are protecting my enemy." The demon king said to the man in front of him.

"Haha, don't make me laugh. This is your demon form?" The man asked mocking. "Who would have thought that in such a low life there would be something with confidence?" He continued.

"Ryuu, what are you doing?" Wolf yelled running up to them, leaving his daughter in the hands of his younger self.

"Oh, and who have we here? You probably just came back, didn't you? You do look just like I remember." Ryuu looked from his father to the blonde and then to his half-sister in the arms of the younger blonde. "It seems like she couldn't deal with the extraction. Well, I guess it's just the perfect time to get rid of her." He smirked and raised his hand towards her, but before he could do anything the demon king attacked again.

Ryuu needed all his strength to keep his mud giant from falling. 'Shit, he's stronger then I thought.' His creation was losing mud with every impact it took. 'He's too strong.' Ryuu admitted against his will. 'But Fritz has escaped that's the most important thing at the moment.' Out of his eye angles he looked back at the blonde that was holding his half-sister firmly in his arms.

'He just needs to disappear. Then dad would go to mum and that bitch would have never existed.' He smirked, whistled and made his giant explode while his horse ran towards him.

-

The moment the mud created a hole to see through he was already gone. The demon king turned back into Yuuri and turned towards Wolf.

"Who was that?!" He yelled at mud covered blonde. Wolf was still removing the mud from his eyes and didn't see Yuuri coming up to him. So he didn't expect when he opened his eyelids to find the Maou's own covered face only a couple of millimeters away from him.

Yuuri couldn't help but think that his emerald green eyes looked stunning through the mud mask.

"That was Ryuu, your son." Wolf said blunt and Yuuri's eyes widened.

"Wha… I didn't know that we had a son."

"Not our son, your son." Yuuri looked confused at him until he finally got it.

"Ohw… My son with that woman." He said sadly.

"YUURI!" Wolfram screamed running up to them. He stopped himself before hugging his fiancé desperately, he didn't also want to be covered in mud, but the Maou didn't think about that and pulled the protesting prince in his arms.

"Now I also need a bath." Wolfram mumbled in his ear.

"Then we take one together." Yuuri mumbled back. He was so happy that his prince was alright. "But what the hell were you thinking. You could have gotten killed!" He yelled releasing the prince trying to see if he had any wounds, but the mud was covering the most front parts. How much Wolfram liked it to see his fiancé fuss over him, he just pulled him back in his arms.

"She wouldn't kill me when I'm pregnant of her. She would be killing herself." He put the covered double black at rest and felt his king's arms pull him even closer.

"Don't do that ever again." He heard him mumble childishly that he just couldn't help but smile.

-

Wolf let the two alone and walked up to Erich, who was holding Yaelle bridal style in his arms.

"Is she alright?" The concerned father asked and the young man nodded.

"Thanks to you." He said and the blonde smiled.

"Also thanks to you, if you hadn't told me that first the Maryseki had to be extracted from her body. I think I would have killed her the moment I couldn't break that necklace." He confessed whispering the last.

"Well, I'm just happy that you first came to us instead of just going to battle."

"I did know what was happening through my younger self and so I knew I had a little bit of time." Wolf answered caressing his daughter's cheek. "

-

"We've retrieved the wounded and the dead." A soldier informed Gwendal, who nodded approvable back.

"But we're still one person short." The soldier looked confused at his superior, but got it when he looked at the cliff where a forgotten wounded orange spy was still lying.

-

"Finally!" Yozak sighed when Conrad kneeled beside him.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course, you don't get rid of me that easy!" The wounded man said trying to hide the everlasting pain in his arm, but his captain saw right through his masquerade. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and started to bind the wound. Yozak bit his lips keeping from screaming. The feeling from the fabric-skin friction was hurting him a lot.

"We need to get you to Gisela." Conrad said after seeing his friend's face. He positioned himself and took the orange spy in his arms. Yozak did his best to hide the blush that was creeping on his face from being pressed against that firm chest.

"I should have worn my lucky dress, don't you think?" He joked trying to pretend everything was alright. Conrad just smiled while making his way done through the forest behind the cliff.

"And then you would be my savior where after we would get married and live happily ever after!" He continued joking, but with one eye on the brown-head trying to deceiver his reaction. As predicted the Weller just kept smiling and Yozak felt a heavy weight on his heart.

'He's thinking I'm joking like always.' He sighed inwardly. 'If only he knew…, but I can't tell him.' His head fell in the crook of Conrad's neck while his healthy arm was pressing the wounded to his own chest.

Conrad looked out of his eye angles at him and couldn't help but think that this was nice, except the wound of course.

"I'm sorry to be a burden, but I'm so tired." Yozak mumbled while his eyelids were falling close. The captain couldn't help but find this odd.

'Yozak's never so tired that he'll lose his conscious.' But in the end not every battle was the same, so for once his comrade had the right to fall asleep. Still this uneasy feeling lingered.

-

"So how is she?" Yuuri asked impatient watching Gisela do an examination on his daughter. At the same moment other medical-Mazoku's were checking Yozak and the wounded soldiers while one was rechecking Erich's wounds.

The von Christ heir smiled polite at her king and his fiancé trying to hide the urge to look disgusted at them. They were still covered in mud, which wasn't really something that belonged in her infirmary.

"Gisela, I could use your help." The Medici that was checking Yozak stopped her from telling them to leave her infirmary and get their asses into the baths. She examined his body and a frown formed itself on her lips, which didn't get unnoticed by Conrad.

He walked over to her eying how her hand thorough examined the wound on his arm. Her frown deepened not helping to ease the worry in the brown-head's gut.

"Gisela?" He asked carefully making the medical-Mazoku look up. Conrad saw the concern in her eyes and couldn't help but picture the worst. 'No, he even survived the Lütenburg battle, so he's definitely going to survive this.' He decided.

"Conrad?" Yuuri's voice got him back out of his thoughts. "Gisela? Is something wrong with Yozak?" The king asked noticing, who was standing next to his godfather. The green haired woman bit her lip, making everyone present concerned and join her and Conrad beside the patient's bed.

"Maryseki has entered his body through the wound, but his body can't absorb it to dispose it."

"But it's going to come out, right?" Yuuri asked almost insisting that he was right.

"I'm afraid it isn't that easy, Heika. Due that the Maryseki was combined with Maryoku his body didn't directly identified the intruder and this gave the Maryseki the change to settle deep in his system before his body started to fight against it."

"But now he's winning, right?" The mud covered double black asked less certain and Conrad wished with whole his heart that his king was right.

"No…, his body is losing and he's using all his strength to fight it off, which caused him to lose his conscious in the first place." The brown-head felt his heart miss a beat. 'No, he's going to be alright. I haven't heard his last words just yet.'

**Stephke23: I'm going to be honest and confess that I have no idea how they're going to save ****Yozak****. And don't ask my why I'm making them in a couple all of a sudden, I just had the urge and it did fit nicely in my story. Maybe because I'm tired of stories where you never know how they got together. They're always just all of a sudden together. **

**And ****good news, tomorrow and the day after ****that I have my last exams, so I'm going to try to put another chapter up by the end of the week.**


	19. Another romance in the making

**I know next week has just started, but I had trouble writing this. It's like I know what I want to have happening, but I can't put it down on paper. ****Really annoying, if you ask me.**

**Thanks for reviewing:****  
pikeebo  
****phantome101  
****Sayoko ****Bizen ****Thank you so much for your suggestion, it made me come up with my own idea :).****  
****priestessmykala****  
XZanayu****  
moriah93ohio****  
MSYOU****  
Nikkie23534****  
(I always like it to see my name up, so now I'm doing it for you.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Kyou**** Kara ****Maou**

Conrad stared aimlessly in front of him. A sigh escaped his lips and his eyes decided to aim themselves on his hand, his wounded hand. He didn't know what had gotten into him, but he could only see the pale face of Yozak.

It had even distracted him from his training and one of his pupils had wounded him accidentally and the stupidest thing was that normally he could have dodged him without breaking a sweat. He sighed again.

'Maybe I can go and see Yozak again?' He questioned himself again. He had already visited him before his training, but since he didn't had anything better to do. So mind made up, Conrad got up and made his way back to the infirmary.

-

"Oh Conrad, what can I do for you?" Gisela asked friendly noticing the man in the doorway.

"I came to see Yozak." He said gently, eyes already glued to the body of his friend.

"Then you came at the right time." She said turning his chair towards him, giving him a view of her research.

"You found something?" He asked hopeful, letting his eyes glance at her and her research. "Yes… well, it's a hunch, but it could help use a lot if it would work." She noticed the Weller getting closer to her.

"And…"

"I'll explain everything when Heika arrives. Dorcas has gone to get him." The brown-head nodded understanding and returned to his friend. He took the pale hand and a shot of pain went through his heart when he felt the coldness.

Just at that time Wolf walked in with Yaelle and Erich. He raised an eyebrow seeing the display of his brother.

'That's sooner than in my time. Normally it'll take another three years before Conrad realizes his feelings for Yozak.'

"Isn't it sweet?" His daughter whispered in his ear, making him turn towards her.

"It is, but if they only knew what kind of rascals they're going to dump on us."

"But there so cute!" Erich butted in supporting his love.

"Yeah, that's true, but still did they always needed the leave them with us, when they went on a mission. Gwendal and Günter would have killed to practice their parental instincts."

"That's probably the reason they left them with us." Yaelle muttered remembering just how overprotective her oldest uncle and his husband got when there little one was finally born.

"Thank Shinou, that's still years away. They don't even notice each other in that way yet." Wolf sighed happily.

"What are you three whispering there?" Yuuri got them out of their private world. He was looking curious at them while Wolfram behind him had raised his eyebrow.

"Nothing important, just reliving some memories." Wolf excused them quickly.

"Alright..." Yuuri pouted. He really wanted to know, they looked like a real family just know and it was like there was no room for him. A hand slide in his and a sweet voice calmed his soul.

"What's wrong?" Wolfram asked concerned, which made the Maou smile.

"Nothing, everything is just great." He answered giving him a peck on the cheek before pulling him with him to Gisela.

"So did you find a cure for Yozak?" He asked hopeful.

"Not yet, but this could get him out of his coma." She offered him a little good news.

"Really!" Yuuri almost squealed making his fiancé look odd at him.

"Yes, euh… I found out that the Maryseki is attacking his blood cells. So if we inject healthy ones we could postpone the taking over." She explained making her king smile widely.

"That's a great idea, so if we put enough healthy ones in him, he'll wake up?"

"Yes, I believe so." The medical-Mazoku smiled.

"Great, you can take my blood!" The Maou offered already stropping up his sleeve.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram said shocked pulling the sleeve back down.

"But Wolfram, he needs blood."

"Wolfram is right." Gisela interrupted them. "We'll need a lot of blood and that will weaken your Maryoku, which we can afford in the middle of a ware." She explained. Yuuri nodded understanding letting Wolfram straighten his sleeve once more.

"But it'll have to be blood of a half-breed." She said glancing at Conrad, who nodded immediately.

"It's best if I do it then." Gisela smiled again and signed to a chair. The brown-head sat down and watched Gisela take her equipment.

"Oh yeah, Yaelle and Erich, Luca over there can check your wounds." She said while walking over to the waiting Weller.

-

"So how was it?" Wolfram asked dropping himself next to his older self.

"What?" Wolf asked, but knew very well what he meant. He had been sitting in the garden spacing out, remembering his visit to earth.

"You know what I mean." Wolfram persisted.

"He still loves us." The older blonde said silently.

"So that woman didn't completely steal him." The prince couldn't help but feel a little bit at ease. "Nop, they don't love each other. Yuuri probably only stays with her for his son."

"That kid from before? He didn't seem to like his father very much." Wolfram observed when the other blonde nodded.

"From what I've seen that kid just walks right over him."

"Then why doesn't he come back?" Wolf couldn't help but smile with the tone full unbelief his younger self used.

"He can't come back. He cursed himself to keep Risa away from here." He explained making Wolfram perplex.

"What he cursed himself? Why?"

"Like I said to keep his wife away from here. She only wants power and if she would find out that he was the Maou. She would want to come and claim her place as queen."

"Oh," Wolfram's eyes fell to the ground. "He's always thinking about the country." He mumbled sad making Wolf look over at him.

"He said that he didn't want Risa to be queen when we were the one meant to be." This made the younger blonde look up. When he saw that the other was serious a smile formed itself on his lips.

"He really said that?" He asked rubbing his tummy.

"Yes." Wolf answered unnecessary.

"So… did you two do it?"

"What?" The blonde Adonis asked blushing while his younger self was radiating happiness.

"Come on, I know Yuuri. He jumps me whenever he gets the change. So did you?" Wolf's face only got redder. He did remember all of Yuuri's persisting to conceive Yaelle. 'Why am I blushing, I'm talking to myself!' He barked at himself, but it didn't lessen his coloring.

"He did jump me, but we got interrupted by Risa." Wolfram's eyes almost fell out of his head.

"What did she do?!"

"She looked me over and then barked at Yuuri that he had to get down for his son. She didn't want Ryuu to walk in on his father doing another guy." Wolf explained.

"That's all? She didn't panic seeing her husband with another guy?"

"Nop…" Now the blonde Adonis couldn't help but smirk a little.

"He even thinks about me when he's doing her." He said with an evil glance in his eyes, while Wolfram's eyes widened even more.

"That's something I didn't expect." He mumbled. He clearly also didn't know to be happy or disgusted.

"Dad!" They turned there heads to see Yaelle dragging Erich with her towards them.

"You shouldn't run like that." Wolf said glaring at his daughter, who ignored him and pushed her fiancé on the ground before settling on his lap.

"I guess the examination went well?" Wolfram asked and Erich nodded as reply.

"Yeah, we're fine and Gisela's injecting Conrad's blood into Yozak as we speak." Yealle said laying Erich's arms around her waist whereupon the boy laid his head on her shoulder. The two blondes could so see the love radiating between them.

"So, how was the meeting between you and my other dad?" The black haired beauty asked after giving Erich a quick kiss.

"You were right." Was the only thing that her father said, but it meant the world for her.

-

Yozak started to get aware of the voices around him.

"…to leave." He thought he recognized Gisela's.

"Thank you." Another familiar one. Slowly he opened his eyes and let out a moan when the light blinded his vision.

"Yozak?!" The medical-Mazoku rushed to him and started to check his vitals. "Go get Heika… and Conrad!" She ordered the soldier, who she had just released. He nodded and rushed the room out.

"What happened?" The patient asked when Gisela was checking his arm.

"Do you remember the fight?" She asked glancing up and saw him nod.

"The last thing I remember is Conrad picking me up."

"Well, from what I heard you passed out while he was carrying you. He was really worried. I could tell by the way he came rushing to me with you still in his arms." Yozak couldn't help but blush at the idea that his crush had carried him whole the way back.

"So I'm alright now?" He asked covering his feelings.

"Not really, Maryseki has entered your body through your wound and isn't able to come out." Gisela started and the reddish man widened his eyes.

"So what does that mean?"

"It's destroying your body, starting with your blood cells, but we have reduced its attack through injecting health blood of Conrad." This made Yozak's eyes widen even more.

"So Conrad's blood is in me?" He asked to be certain. When the medical-Mazoku nodded a new blush appeared on his cheeks. Clearly the news of him still dying didn't penetrate his skull.

"Yozak!" Conrad asked barking in the room making the poor guy blush even more.

"I'm fine." He said avoiding his eyes.

"But you're burning up, you look really red." He almost yelled while pressing his forehead against his friends. Yozak looked surprised up and ordered himself to stop blushing. 'So blue…' Was the only thing that went through the brown man's head. Unconsciously he brought his hand to the orange man's cheek and caressed it.

Yozak went numb through those brown orbs that were staring at him like he was the only thing in the world. His heart beat harder with every caress that brought those delicious fingers closer to his mouth. He opened his lips a little as reflex went he felt the first one on the corner of his lip.

"Yozak!" Yuuri screamed running in. He watched to his surprise how his godfather jerked back from the patient. He looked oddly at the brown-head man, but forgot everything when he noticed his orange friend up and well.

"It worked!" The Maou yelled happily and hugged the wounded man.

"Heika, you better release me before his Excellency walks in." With a sheepish smile Yuuri listened.

"Don't worry about Wolfram. He knows he's the only one."

"Oh yeah, I've heard he's pregnant." Yozak looked at him with teasing eyes making the Maou blush.

"Well, we couldn't let Yaelle die." He mumbled before noticing a frightening aura from behind him.

"My baby brother is pregnant?" Gwendal asked coldly glaring at his king.

"Euh…" Yuuri sheepishly scratched his head.

"You better take responsibility then." Conrad joined the conversation again. He had commanded himself to analyze what just happened with his best friend later on when he's alone in his room.

"Of course I'm planning to pro… wait, repropose tonight. Now Yozak's back, isn't it the best time to get married?" He asked innocently making the others around him gap at him like fishes.

"Oh, that reminds me. I need to continue with the preparations. Bye." And the Maou rushed out of the room.

-

"Did he really just say that he was going to repropose?" Yozak broke the silence. Gwendal nodded dumbstrucked, repeating the scene over and over again in his head. In the end a frown set itself on his face.

"Günter's going to have a field day." He mumbled before walking the room out again, not even remembering what he came to do in the first place.

"It seems there's going to be a party. Then I need to get up and get refreshed." Again Yozak was the one who broke the silence. He pulled the covers from his legs and stood up, but as a chain reaction he felt his knees give in.

Two strong arms wrapped themselves around him, preventing him from falling, while his hands grabbed hold of a shirt.

Gisela raised an eyebrow while taking in the scene before her eyes. Conrad was pressing Yozak in his chest embracing him like a lover while Yozak was blushing bright red clutching Conrad's shirt in his hands. The orange-head gained his balance again and the two quickly separated.

"I'll help you to your room." The Weller offered making sure that the other was alright.

"Lead the way, Captain." Gisela's eyes followed them out of her infirmary with a knowing smirk on her lips.

'When are those two going to admit it?"

-

Wolfram pouted when he didn't find his fiancé in their bedroom. 'Where is he? I wanted to accompany him to dinner.' He sighed and closed the bedroom door behind him.

"Dad!" A voice pulled his attention. He looked up and saw his daughter hand-in-hand with Erich walking passed the corridor.

"Want to accompany us to the diner?" Erich asked friendly and got a smile as reply.

-

Yuuri was looking nervously at the door, waiting for his blonde. When he finally walked in his heart almost broke out of his chest. Wolfram looked oddly at him while he sat down next to him.

"Can I have everyone's attention for a moment?" The Maou asked demanding, standing up. He turned towards his fiancé while searching for the ring he brought for earth in his pants.

"This is a tradition on earth." He explained before kneeling on one knee and looking up in confused emerald green eyes.

"Wolfram, we've been to tick and thin together and I want you to know that I'll love you for the rest of my life. So will you marry me?" He asked showing the ring, getting the feeling that it took forever before the prince opened his mouth.

"Of course, you wimp. I am carrying your child." Wolfram hmphed the last, trying to hide the tears from happiness that were treating to fall from his eyes. He felt his king put something on his ring finger while the others were applauding and cheering. He looked down to see a beautiful, diamante ring.

"It's beautiful." He stammered while Yuuri pulled him against him and sealed their lips.

**Stephke23: That's it. Sorry if you find mistakes, but I'm too tired to read it again. If you find one just inform me I'll be happy to correct it. Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	20. Back to earth

**Oh, you're going to like the end, it' so cute. ****Well, I'm not going to keep you up, read on…**** Oh yeah, before I forget: a little smut warning.**

**Thanks for reviewing:**  
**Theo-****Herbies  
Moriah93ohio  
Sayoko ****Bizen  
Nikkie23534  
Arayelle**** Lynn**  
**priestessmykala**  
**MSYOU**  
**XZanayu ****I listened to you and… ****well,**** read the rest at the end of the chapter ;).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Kyou**** Kara ****Maou**

"They've been keeping a low profile. I guess losing Yaelle made Fritz think twice about things." Gwendal concluded, looking over the report his minor had just handed in.

"Alright, so we have some time to think things over." Yuuri said with a frown on his face. He and Gwendal were discussing the situation at hand at the moment. "The two most important things are getting Yozak back to health and my marriage to Wolfram." The Maou decided, making the von Voltaire look up.

"I suggested that you postpone your marriage till after the war."

"What? Definitely not!" The double black flew out against him.

"But it's too dangerous to celebrate a marriage in the middle of a war. It would be the perfect timing for an attack. And I'm not going to allow them the ruin my brother's special day." The older man said frowning with his king's stupidity. 'Wolfram deserves the best. He waited long enough for that … wimp.' He thought not changing his facial expression once.

"But if something would happen to me, this way Wolfram would have the right to the throne." Yuuri explained desperately, which made the von Voltaire rethink his impression of his superior. "There's a change that I'll be forced to go back to earth to conceive my son. I don't have the right to be selfish and stay here when we're talking about his life." The Maou said, trying to do the right thing.

Gwendal sighed defeated and tried to come up with a compromise. "Maybe we could hold a small wedding on earth with Heika's parents. After the war we can hold a big wedding here." Black eyes looked surprised in indigo's.

"That's a great idea!" He yelled exiting.

"And when we're there we could get your brother to look at Yozak's condition. Maybe on earth there's a way to cure him." Gwendal suggested.

"That's another great idea! How is he actually?" The king asked, remembering that it was about time for his second injection.

"He's still responding well, but Gisela said that in time there's a change that the Maryseki will adapt itself to get a quicker result." Yuuri's face folded itself in a frown that could rival the one of his commander.

"Then, I guess we'll have to move quickly. We can't lose Yozak."

"I'll start the preparations." Gwendal bowed respectfully and left the Maou alone in his office.

-

"How are you feeling?" Conrad asked concerned, noticing the lack of color in his best friend's face.

"Great." Yozak smiled and tried to get up, but dizziness made him sit back down. "Alright, maybe not so great." He sighed, pressing his hand against his temple.

"Why don't you rest? I'll go pack your things." The captain offered, receiving a big smile.

"Then, definitely don't forget my lucky dress." Conrad nodded and left the room once Gisela was present. "Are you packed?" The reddish guy asked, wanting a conversation. He needed a distraction from the though of Conrad going through his stuff. 'Thank Shinou that I stopped hiding stuff in my drawers.' He sighed, making the medical-Mazoku look questioning at him.

"I'm almost done. I'm only lacking the blood samples from you and Conrad." She said, eying the test tubes in the stander on her desk. The picked up two of them and put them in a secluded box.

-

Yuuri watched how his fiancé held another suit in front of him. "Which one is better?" Wolfram asked to nervous to decide something so important.

"Does it matter?" The double black answered the question with one of his own.

"Of course, it's important. I'm going to visit my future parent's-in-law." The blonde retorted, switching the suits again. "Maybe the green one, it does bring out the color of my eyes, but the blue one is new." The Maou sighed seeing the undecided face of the prince. He walked over, stopping behind him and took over the suits. He held them both before the blonde, ignoring the distraction of pleading eyes.

"The blue one. I like you in blue and you're going to wear enough green when we get to earth." He decided, remembering that almost all of the clothes that his mother bought for his fiancé were green.

"You're right, I completely forgot that. Hmm, what would I do without you?" Wolfram sighed love-strucked. He turned around in the Maou's arms and kissed him wrapping his own arms around the double black's neck.

"If you keep doing this we're not going to get ready on time." Yuuri warned him, but the blonde just smirked and deepened the kiss. Automatic the suits fell out of the king's hands and he picked up the prince, supporting his butt.

When they reached the bed the Maou let himself fall down on it, strangling his fiancé in the process. Wolfram made a surprised sound once he hit the quilt, but forgot everything again when Yuuri's lips met his again. His hands had already opened the black vest that was in his way and he could feel the king doing the same to his blue one. Then those wicked fingers slid down to his pant, which they quickly opened and to the blonde's surprise one hand glided inside.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram moaned surprised.

"We'll have to be quick." Yuuri whispered promising in his ear before going with his nail over the blonde's slit.

"Ah!" The prince was losing himself in pleasure, which only increased when he felt his fiancé's dick join his. The Maou was stroking them both, surprisingly with one hand. He wanted to use both, but he needed the other one to support himself to be able to see the flustered face of the blonde, which was a big turn on.

"Wolfram!" He groaned feeling himself reach his breaking point. He fell down on the prince, who had also come in his hand and was hugging him satisfied. Then as a good boy the king picked the tissues from his nightstand. 'It really was a good idea to put them here.' He thought proud of himself and started to clean the two of them.

With both of them clean, Wolfram went back to his suits. "The blue it is then." He said looking over his shoulder to the Maou, who nodded happily.

-

"Who are we still missing?" Yuuri asked, counting the persons around him. 'Me and Wolfram, Gisela with Yozak and Conrad, Gwendal and Günter, who's crying out his eyes on Gwendal's shoulder, leading to the frown on said person's face.'

"Mother still isn't here." Wolfram answered his question. "And I know she wouldn't want to miss the change to say goodbye." The prince pouted, he really wished his mother could come with them or at least his older brother, but they had to stay in Shin Mazoku to keep an eye on things.

'To think we had to promise Günter to let him be in charge of our wedding here.' A shiver went up his spine, making Yuuri look concerned at him. 'But it's worth it. I'm sure that Günter'll make it fairytale like. It'll be the perfect wedding.' He smiled, putting his king at rest without knowing it. 'I just hope we get to that wedding, because now with his son here, things can change drastically.' He bit his lip worried, making the double black even more confused.

'What's wrong with him? He's emotions are changing with the second.' He slid his hand in the blonde's and received a smile, but his worries were still present.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Cheri excused herself, popping up next to her oldest son. "My baby is getting married and I can't even be present." She cried, hugging Wolfram to his dead.

"Mother, let go of me!" The blonde gasped for air, trying to free his head from her bosoms. Then, all of a sudden she released him and attacked the Maou.

"I can't wait until you're finally my fourth son. Take good care of my Wolfie, I know you will." Sniffing she released her second prisoner, leaving him in the hand's of her Wolfie.

"Are you alright?" The blonde asked concerned, tracing soothing circled on his fiancé's back.

"Yeah, I'm great." Yuuri panted, leaning on his supporter. "Where's Greta?" He noticed the lack of his adoptive daughter.

"She was coming with Wolf, Yaelle and Erich." Conrad answered.

"Oh… and where are they?" The king wondered.

"They know we're going to be leaving soon." Gwendal mumbled, looking around, ignoring the weeping man on his shoulder.

"I saw Yaelle at the castle. She said they hadn't finished packing just yet." Cheri butted in.

"There they come." Yozak opened his mouth for the first time.

"Sorry, we're late. Dad didn't know what to wear." Yaelle apologized, glaring playfully at her father. Yuuri couldn't help but chuckle while glancing at his fiancé, who pouted back.

"Well, now we're all here, let's get going." The Maou said and walked over to the fountain. He opened the portal and pulled Wolfram with him through the gate.

-

"Yu-chan!" Miko screamed pulling her youngest son out of her bathtub.

"Euh, why are you two dressed? Don't you normally come naked?" She asked surprised also pulling Wolfram in her embrace.

"Well, this time there also ladies coming so we couldn't just walk around naked." Yuuri explained hearing the splashing sound of the next arrivers.

"Conrad! Yozak! And the first lady!" Miko pulled Gisela out of the tub and hugged her like crazy. "You're the first woman Mazoku I have met! I'm Miko, but call me Jennifer." Miko aka Jennifer introduced herself to the medical-Mazoku. "But why are you all here?" She asked quickly turning around to her son.

"We'll explain everything when we're settled down, but let's wait until everyone's arrived." The Maou said, watching his mother hand out towels to Conrad and Yozak, giggly like a little girl.

"Wait until she sees the next group." Wolfram said evilly, making his fiancé shiver and on cue the last four people arrived.

"W… Wolfram?" Jennifer looked confused from the older to the younger, who nodded as answer.

"Mum,… first of all this is Greta." Yuuri started with the easiest introduction.

"Greta, my granddaughter?!" The little girl got pulled out of Wolf's arms and squashed in a hug.

"Yes, and then further… this is really Wolfram, but he's from the future." The double black said eying the woman curiously.

"What?" The Maou's mother pushed Greta in her son's arms and pulled Wolf out of the tub. She eyed him up and down, before turning around to Wolfram.

"You turn out so handsome, Wolie." She said proudly. The blondes couldn't help, but blush a little.

"And who are they?" Miko asked looking at the two unidentified people left in her bathroom.

"Well, that's Yaelle, mine and Wolfram's daughter and next to her is Erich, her fiancé." Yuuri said while putting his adoptive daughter on her two feet. Jennifer looked shocked at the couple, who were getting a little uncomfortable.

Then, the first tears fell out of the double black woman's eyes while she attacked the poor couple. "She looks just like you two." She said releasing them and taking Yaelle's face between her hands.

"I hope my Yu-chan has been a good father." The black beauty glanced for help at her father, but he just nodded.

"He's a great father." She said in the end, making Miko hug her once more.

-

"Shori's on his way." Shoma said, walking back in the living room. He also had the shock of his life when he found out who had come to visit.

"Great." Yuuri answered, who was sitting on the largest seat with Wolfram in his lap. There weren't enough places for everyone so he had just pulled the blonde in his lap, which Yaelle had found an awesome idea, leading her to settle herself in Erich's.

While they were waiting on Shori, Murata had arrived. You couldn't expect him not to visit his best friend when he came home for once. Plus Yuuri had decided that he would be his best man, so he was needed.

"You're going to make Shori bind you two in holly matrimony." Murata asked eying the two guys and the Maou nodded excitingly.

"He is the Maou of earth, so he should have the authority. It isn't like we can go to a temple and ask for a monk." The Great-Sage nodded understandable.

-

"When did Murata get here? Wasn't he in Shin Mazoku?" Erich asked surprised to the girl in his lap.

"I thought so too, but now I think about it, I haven't seen him for a while." She whispered back so that only her fiancé and father could hear her.

"Who knows what he's not sharing with us. When he send me to earth that time, he also did it on his own." Wolf whispered back, remembering that time in the future.

"Shinou probably has something to do with it." Erich decided and the two others nodded in agreement.

Murata looked in their direction and smiled sweetly at them.

-

'I'm going to marry my little brother to a guy. This is so weird.' Shori sighed, watching Yuuri fidget with the end of his costume. His mother had bought one on a sale to his luck. Now he was only wondering what his husband-to-be was wearing. Nervous he looked around in his living room that had been transferred in a small chapel.

'Everything is in order. Now only Wolfram has to walk through the door.' He started to bit his lip never taking his eyes of said door. Finally his mother appeared glowing in happiness. She rushed to her seat and nodded to her oldest son.

"Alright, we are here…" He started to say, but Yuuri zoomed him out and felt his world come to an end when his Wolfram on Conrad's arm joined them in the living room.

Miko had insisted that Wolfram should be given to her Yu-chan by someone close to him and in the end the blonde had decided that Conrad would be the perfect person. He would have asked his mother or Gwendal, but since they weren't present he didn't had a lot of options left and his brown haired brother was more then happy to do it.

Yuuri took in his fiancé's appearance. The prince wore a white suit that fitted him perfectly. The golden decorated jacket came to his knees, flying open with every step he took, showing the white pants also decorated with golden trimmings. He couldn't help but think that he was in a real live fairytale when he took the blonde's hand in his own, staring at those happy glowing emerald green eyes.

He kept staring at the perfect picture before him until he noticed the lack in talk from Shori. The Maou turned his head towards his brother and noticed the waiting look.

"Oh, I do." He said quickly and watched the Maou of earth continue. Yuuri looked back to his almost husband and watched those delicious, pink lips say the same words, making a butterfly appear in his tummy.

"Alright, then by the power invested in me, I know pronounce you husband and w… euh husband." Shori corrected himself, but it didn't matter, because Yuuri had already claimed the first kiss as married couple.

**Stephke23: Isn't that cute. I know it isn't the biggest part, the wedding part, but this is a quick wedding and I do need to give you the impression it's quick right.**

**XZanayu**** See, I listened and got you a small wedding on earth and the big one will be later on ****in ****Shin ****Mazoku**** after the war.**** Thank you, for the idea.**


	21. The cure

**Okay, I guess this time the warnings are a short lemon and smut allured. Hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks for reviewing darlings:  
Pikeebo  
MSYOU  
alice22  
Nikkie23534  
Gabby0214  
XZanay****u**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Kyou**** Kara ****Maou**** if I did you would see real couples**** (that also means all there activities)**

Black orbs met the daylight and got welcomed to the world of the living by the sight of his sleeping husband. Yuuri pulled the naked body of his blonde bedmate closer, making Wolfram snuggle unconsciously in his chest.

A smile formed itself on the double black's face as he gently caressed the blonde locks. He kissed the pink lips getting a mumble as reaction. In the end he could recognize his own name.

"Wolfram…" He whispered when he felt the breathing of the body next to him change. The emerald green eyes fluttered open and his name was again released from those pink lips. "Good morning hubby."

"Hubby?" The green eyes looked confused in a daze back.

"It means husband." He explained before capturing those lips thrusting his tongue between them. Wolfram moaned in the kiss feeling a wandering hand caress his thigh. A leg pushed his aside and glided between them, stimulating his cock.

Fingers started to go through the sperm that was still present near his hole. Two sneaked in, making the blonde moan in expectancy. His own hands started to slide of the chest of the Maou, leading down until he could wrap his hands around the semi-hard shaft. He started to stroke it rhythmic with each thrust of the fingers in his behind, preparing it for the real work.

Yuuri gave the abused lips a rest and made another hickey on the pale neck.

"Yuuri… Ah…" The blonde felt the third finger enter.

"You're ready." The king mumbled, removing his limbs and crawled on the blonde, who also released him. The lust-daze of his hubby only aroused the Maou even more and with one thrust he entered him.

"Aah…" Wolfram arched his back taking him even deeper in him. "M-more… Yuu… aah…" The blonde was losing his control more with every thrust. In the end he couldn't keep up and released himself between the two stomachs.

The tightening around the king's cock led him also over the edge. Tired Yuuri pulled himself out of his husband and snuggled right back against him.

"I love you." He sighed happy, listening to the blonde's heartbeat.

"Love you too."

* * *

"Yozak get up." Conrad sighed, seeing his best friend sleep soundly in the guest bed.

"Nja…" Came out of the orange's mouth and he turned around to continue his sleep.

"Yozak." The Captain whined a little, bending over the other guy to turn him back towards him. Too bad that the sleeping beauty decided that he wanted to stay asleep, leaving the brown-head no other choose but to use his strength.

He pressed his knee down on the quilt and slid with difficulty his hand under the reddish's arm. Happy when he succeeded, he prepared himself to turn his friend around, but to his surprise the orange-head turned around by himself, capturing his crush half underneath him.

Comfy with his new bed, Yozak snuggled in the firm chest and even wrapped his arm around Conrad, who was staring shocked at the ceiling.

'This is not happening. My heart isn't beating like crazy.' He tried to convince himself with little luck. "Yo…" 'Wait, I can't wake him up like this. He's going to freak out… Wait, why would he freak out?' The brown-head questioned his sanity. 'And why am I freaking out? How many times haven't I slept next to him? Alright, maybe he's sleeping on me now, but that isn't the point.'

Against his will he noticed his breath getting faster while Yozak snuggled his head higher until it rested in the crook of his neck. Conrad could feel his friend's breath on his skin and could only imagine how close those lips where to his skin.

'Why the hell am I thinking about his lips?!' He screamed in his head, starting to hyperventilate.

"Hmm…" His heart stopped with this signal that his snuggle friend was waking up. He felt the arm around him tighten and release him, moving up to his chest. Yozak moved his leg over his new bed, brushing Conrad's dick unconsciously.

'Oh Shinou, this can't be happening.' The brown-head thought feeling his pants tightening. Finally the orange haired guy started to open his eyes. Looking in those half-open sleepy blue eyes, Conrad couldn't help, but think that he wanted to wake up every morning watching those.

Then the eyes focused and grew large finally understanding the position they were in. In a second Yozak was sitting on the other side of the bed, staring shocked at his crush, who had quickly raised one leg, hiding his growing problem.

"I came to wake you up, who would have thought you were so against getting up that you trapped me underneath you." The brown-head said with his usual smile before getting up and making that he was out of that room.

To his luck the bathroom wasn't occupied. He dropped down against the closed door and slid his hand in his pants, wrapping it around his hard on. Immediately images of Yozak showed up in his head, making him quicken his pass.

Only the moment he was looking at his sperm in his hand, he realized what he had just done. 'I have just violated my best friend.' He thought shocked.

* * *

"Finally, we're here." Yuuri sighed annoyed, looking at the headquarters of the Maou of earth aka his big brother.

"Thank Shinou for that, because Yozak needs his next shot ASAP." Gisela said, examining her patient for the tenth time since they left. Concerned she dumped the poor man on Conrad's shoulder and rushed out of the bus. Yuuri almost expected her to kiss the ground, thanking Shinou that she survived that awful monster, but she just ran as far away from it as she could.

"This was fun!" Greta yelled exiting, bouncing out of the bus into Yaelle's arms.

"You're so right. Hmm, I wonder if I could take this with me to Shin Makoku." The black beauty asked to no one in particular, but her eyes were aiming at her fiancé, who could just roll his eyes.

"What? Just imagine what we could do in that." She continued suggestive, finally getting Erich's attention.

"We could make it our private castle!" Greta yelled exiting, surprising Yaelle, who had totally forgotten about the girl in her arms.

"Yeah…, of course." She answered in the end, watching her fiancé smirk at her. She pouted back, but he just ignored her and started to talk to Wolf.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, Captain." Yozak mumbled with a small blush.

"Don't worry about it, just get better." Conrad answered, but he didn't dare to look at him. He felt really guilty for what he had done this morning and the problem was that now whenever he looked at his friend he started to imagine stuff, really wrong stuff and that blush really wasn't helping his creativity.

At first he had thought about avoiding him, but that really wasn't possible with their quest and since everyone found it normal that he was the one assisting the patient.

* * *

Shori took the lead and led them to a laboratory in his headquarters.

"Yuuri, this is Dr. Ayuko." He presented the director to the Maou.

"It's an honor to meet you, Heika." She said flirtingly while Yuuri shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you… and this is my husband, Wolfram." He continued quickly feeling the jealousy beams from behind him. He pulled the blonde next to him and laid his arm protectively around his waist.

Dr. Ayuko's eyes grew in size, taking in the couple. "Then I have to say that you have great taste, Heika." She continued polite, leaving the flirting behind. She clearly had respect for couples, much to Wolfram's satisfaction.

When everyone was introduced, Yozak, Conrad and Gisela were led to a free room for the reddish's next shot while the others were discussing Yozak's situation.

"So, you guys don't have some new hyper technical device that could help him?" Yuuri asked disappointed.

"Sorry, Heika, but we haven't gotten far in that department." Dr. Ayuko apologized.

"And you aren't planning on something that could help us?" Murata opened his mouth for the first time. The doctor looked surprised at him and the Great-Sage could see her brain going through all of the data in her head.

"Maybe there is." She announced to everyone's hope and started to open other files on her pc.

"This could maybe be something." Murata looked over her shoulder and nodded getting her point.

"What?!" Yuuri asked curious, looking over her other shoulder. "Sickle-cell disease? What's that?" He asked surprised, reading the title of the document.

"Well, Heika, that's a genetic, blood disease. The put it simple: the carriers break down their red blood cells, which is the reason it's a defense mechanism for malaria."

"What's malaria?" Wolfram asked, pulling Yuuri back next to him.

"Malaria is an infectious disease, caused by parasites, which has already claimed a lot of dead and one stadium of the parasites is in the red blood cells, so if these break down the parasite can't grow to his final infectious state." Dr. Ayuko ended her explanation.

"And how is that going to help us? Yozak doesn't need to get rid of his blood cells, he needs more of them." The blonde continued, not getting the point.

"The disease isn't what's interesting." Murata said, not looking away from the computer screen.

"Then what is?!" Wolfram yelled frustrated.

"Well, people with this disease don't live long, most only last three years."

"What that young?" Yuuri said horrified, glancing at Greta.

"Yes, but we believe that we can mutate the blood cells by adding Maryoku to the person. Of course to be save we'll also need a way to get rid of it." The doctor got to the point.

"And you could use the same technique to get the Maryseki out of Yozak!" The Maou yelled exiting en Dr. Ayuko nodded.

"Yaelle, how many people could you sent to the future?" Murata asked, finally done with reading the report on the computer.

"Oh, I guess… with Yuuri's help all of us." She answered.

"Great, so my dear Dr. Ayuko may I ask you to start on this project immediately?" The Great-Sage asked friendly with a smile and the doctor nodded.

"We were going to start this with in the year, but I guess we could start it now."

"Great, so now we just go to the future, where this project has already been finished and use it on Yozak?" Yuuri asked to be certain and his best friend nodded. Happy that he got everything he sat down next to his hubby.

* * *

While they informed the missing three, Yaelle had started to teach her wimpy dad how the open a portal to the future and now they were ready to leave.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Conrad asked, seeing Yozak stumble a little.

"Yeah, it isn't like I'm going to get better, waiting here." He gave his crush an assuring smile and walked over to the lake. The brown-head watched him walk away and he knocked himself mentally on the head when he noticed that he was staring at the orange's ass. 'I'm getting obsessed.' He sighed and walked after him.

* * *

Yuuri did just what his daughter had taught him, he even closed his eyes to concentrate better. When he opened them again, he saw to golden coloring of the water, the sign that the portal was open.

"I did it!" He yelled happily, turning to his husband. Wolfram gave him a proud smile and the Maou jumped up, hugging him in the process.

"Yuuri?!" The blonde yelled surprised.

"Do you know you're so cute?" The king sighed happily, taking in his husband's fragrance. 'I hope the future isn't too bad.' He thought, feeling Wolfram hug him back. 'I couldn't stand it to lose him again.'

"Yuuri, you better let go or we aren't going anywhere." The blonde said, blushing a little. They maybe have done much more than this, but not in front of everyone. "Alright, who's going first?" The king asked, ignoring the part of letting go.

"Dad?" Yaelle suggested and Wolf nodded approvable. "I'll go first." He said walking over to his daughter. With her smile he leaped in the water.

* * *

Coughing Wolf walked to the land in front of him.

"Wolfram!" He heard a very familiar voice yelled and the next thing he knew he was laying on his back in the water with his Yuuri on top of him.

"Hi there hubby." Yuuri said grinning.

"Yuu…" Wolf said surprised, but couldn't get further, since the double black had claimed his lips as his own.

**Stephke23: I have to admit I really like the Conrad/****Yozak**** part in this chapter. They really are so cute together. And I can let you guys know that the future is change this time, of course not everything is as we wish it would be, but it's getting there. Review pretty please!**


	22. The older double black

**Sorry, sorry, I had a writers block and it took long before this chapter was finally done.**

**Thank you all for reviewing:  
Theo-****Herbies  
moriah93ohio  
phantome101  
XZanayu  
Nikkie23534  
MSYOU**

**_Important_: ****To make it easier to distinguish the present and older ****Yuuri:**

**Older ****Yuuri****: Shibuya and mostly paired with Wolf  
Present ****Yuuri****: king, ****Maou**** and paired with Wolfram**

**both are double black, hubby**** or husband **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Kyou**** Kara ****Maou****, nop**** and never will. **

"Yuu…" Wolf said surprised, but couldn't get further, since the double black had claimed his lips as his own.

When Yuuri released his prey, he sighed and looked dreamingly at the man underneath him.

"Do you guys really have to do that in front of us?" A familiar voice got the double black's attention.

"Yozak!" Yuuri yelled jumping up and ran towards him and Conrad, who had just arrived in time to witness the affectionate display. He threw his arms around the two, hugging them tightly. "What am I glad to see you two." His godfather wanted to say something back, but he noticed Wolf kneeling on the ground grabbing his head in pain.

"Wolf!" He asked concerned, making the double black turned back around and run back to his hubby.

"What's wrong?" He yelled, pulling the blonde in his arms.

"The… memories… years…" The blonde stammered helplessly. The double black remembered the first time that his darling husband had this kind of headache and he guess that all of the years that where penetrating his skull were too much to freely adapt too. The only thing he could do was massage the blonde's head, trying to decrease the pain.

The moment that the pain disappeared, Wolf went limp in Yuuri's arms.

"Wolf…"

"We're not together." The blonde interrupted his pillar, who sighed helplessly.

"No, Ryuu… After I conceived him, he put that curse on me to keep me away from you and Yaelle." Hearing this Wolf couldn't help but feel lonely. After everything they did, Yuuri still wasn't with him.

"But you're still the only one for me, you know that right?" The Shibuya asked to be certain.

"Yeah, at least this time you didn't marry that leach."

"Of course not, you're the one I'm married to." This made the blonde look up.

"It's still valid?" He asked to be certain, who knows, maybe his love had changed his mind.

"How can you even ask that?" Yuuri answered the question with a shocked one. He pushed the blonde's head up to be able to look him in the eye. "You… Don't you love me anymore?" His voice came out in a high pity tone.

"That's a stupid question." Wolf mumbled before pressing his lips against the double black's.

* * *

"There they go again…" Yozak said loud enough for them to here.

"What? You guys are far worser then us!" Wolf yelled back annoyed and the future couple looked shocked back.

"Don't they get together after Yozak's cured?" Yuuri whispered in the blonde's ear, making him realize his mistake.

"Hehe, funny brother you have." Yozak said quickly to his brown haired companion, trying to break the odd atmosphere that had settled between them. Conrad glanced at his best friend and noticed that the blush he had gotten used to had darkened.

'I wonder if he would blush like that when I make him scream in ecstasy.' He couldn't help but think, seeing the blue orbs glance at him expecting an answer. 'Or would he cry? Oh Shinou, I'm doing it again!' The Captain's eyes grow wide in realization and quickly looked back at the whispering couple in front of him.

* * *

"Kyaaa!" A voice pulled the four out of their thoughts. Conrad noticed a flash of black running passed him and Yuuri gained an added weight on his back, while Wolf was looking in the replicas of his own eyes.

"She's a little exiting." Erich apologized, stopping next to Conrad.

"Yaelle, could you not choke your father?!" The blonde screamed concerned, getting over his surprise and noticing the lack of air his husband had.

"Sorry." She chuckled and released him, but didn't take her eyes of her parents. "I'm so happy." She said out of the blue with a goofy smile. "You're finally… Auw!" A sharp pain went through her head, making her grab hold of it.

Worried Erich started to run towards her, but after one step he himself fell on the ground, clenching his head.

"Erich!" Conrad yelled concerned, kneeling down next to the boy, while Yuuri and Wolf were comforting their daughter.

* * *

"What the hell is going on here?!" The Maou asked, standing between Gisela and Wolfram in the lake. The last thing he expected to see when he just arrived was his daughter and her fiancé on the ground clenching their heads in pain. 'I'm glad I left Greta in our time. She would have freaked out seeing this.' He thought quit pleased with himself and quickly ran after Wolfram, who had already reached Erich.

"Erich are you alright?" The blonde asked concerned, but the boy couldn't answer because of the pain. Then all of a sudden it disappeared.

"That was odd." Yaelle sighed, getting up like nothing had happened. Erich also looked surprised up in Wolfram's relieved face. "And I'm so going to castrate that little brother of mine!" The black beauty yelled all of a sudden, shaking her fist to the sky.

* * *

"So, Ryuu's keeping you two apart?" Conrad asked to summarize everything they had just heard. The oldest Yuuri nodded while clinching on Wolf. He clearly didn't want to let go of the blonde for even a second.

"I'm so not letting you knock up that woman!" Wolfram hissed angry in the Maou's ear. Yuuri could feel the heat of his fire coming towards him as extra warning. He bit his lip looking back at his husband.

'Can I just decide on my son's life? I don't want to live without Wolfram and Yaelle, but do I have the right to kill him?' The blonde could see the doubt in the black orbs and gave him another warning look.

'He isn't going to leave.' "I'm not going to let you." He said, clenching the king's arm against his chest.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri sighed and gave him a quick peck on the lips. 'Whatever happens I'm not letting them go.' He decided and noticed Gisela walk in. "Is it working?" He asked concerned, turning everyone's attention on the medical-Mazoku.

"So far I would say yes, but we still have a couple of hours to go." Conrad felt like celebrating hearing this and had trouble with remain his normal, straight self. "Dr. Ayuko really did a great job on the device and since she's leading the operation I would say that Yozak's in the best of hands." Gisela continued.

"Great, then that's one thing less to worry about." Wolfram sighed happily, resting his head on Yuuri's shoulder while hugging his arm.

"I suggested it would be best if we go home and rest." The older Yuuri suggested suddenly, eying his blonde out of his eye angles.

"That would be a good idea." Gisela agreed. "We better be in good shape when we get back."

"Great!" The Shibuya jumped up, pulling Wolf with him. "We're going, bye bye." He ran out of the room, dragging the blonde with him. "Yaelle, you should go shopping, there are a lot of new shops since the last time you were here!" He yelled before completely disappearing.

"That's a great idea! Erich let's go!" She decided, also jumping up and following her father example, dragging her fiancé with her. Outside her double black dad pushed a credit cart in her free hand while whispering in her ear: "Don't be back to soon."

* * *

"They're fast." Yuuri mumbled, watching from the window how the two couples disappeared in opposite directions.

"How would you be not seeing me for so long? Wait this is exactly how you would react." Wolfram corrected himself, giving his husband a much meaning look.

"Of course." The king pouted, embracing his hubby. "I can't imagine my life without you." He continued seriously.

"And that's why I'm not letting you go." The blonde said again, crossing his arms and forming a cute pout.

"I'm glad to hear that." The Maou smiled, kissing that pout away. The moment he released those pink lips, Wolfram took a breath before thrusting his tongue between his king's lips. Automatic his arms slipped around the double black's neck deepening the kiss.

Yuuri's hands started to tease the skin above the blonde's waistband ready to slip in.

"Oh, sorry!" Conrad walked in on the romantic display.

"Shouldn't you go and harass Yozak?" His baby brother sneered back not happy with the intrusion. 'How dare he? We were just getting to the good part.' Conrad looked shocked back at him.

'Harass? Is it that obvious? No wait, I can't be harassing him. I'm not behaving any different from usual.'

"Conrad, are you alright?" The Maou asked concerned, noticing the different emotions displaying on his godfather's face.

"W-what?" The brown-head shot out of his thoughts. "Oh… I'm fine."

"You shouldn't have said that about Yozak." Yuuri whispered to Wolfram, who hmphed annoyed. The king could imagine that Conrad would feel guilty with the thought of harassing his wounded friend, not that he was doing that of course, just the thought.

"Don't worry, Yuuri. I'm fine." The brown-head repeated and his king's face cheered up.

"You called me Yuuri!" He yelled happily, not expecting the blonde to slap his arms away.

"Wolfram?"

"Hmph, you completely ruined the mood, wimp." He mumbled walking passed his brother the room out.

"Sorry…" Conrad apologized again to his king, who was looking hurt at the retreading back of the blonde.

* * *

"What do you think of this?" Yaelle asked, holding a blue dress in front of her.

"You would look great in it." Erich sighed. 'Our world is at war and we're shopping.' He shook his head trying to stay with the present events.

"Oh, this is so cute!" His fiancée squealed already at the next rack. She turned around to show her cute discovery to look in a way to hard made up face. The clown started to talk, but Yaelle couldn't understand a word.

"Sorry, she isn't from around here." Erich played the knight in shining armor.

"Oh, I'm sorry. No wonder she looking so frightened at me. I just wanted to hang these back." The woman explained showing a couple of sweaters.

"Of course." The brown-head answered smiling, pulling Yaelle against him, giving the woman space to put everything back.

"Thank you." And she was gone.

"You understood her?" Yaelle asked surprised and Erich rolled his eyes. He turned his head so that she could see the translator device in his ear.

"Where did you get that?" The black beauty's eyes almost fell out of her eyes.

"From your uncle, who else? He gave it to me while you were to busy pulling me outside." Yaelle's mouth made an O-shape, making him roll his eyes again.

* * *

"You're way too horny for your own good." Wolf decided panting heavily, making the Shibuya smirk.

"And you wouldn't want me any other way." The blonde hmphed playfully, before a moan creped out of his throat. Satisfied Yuuri released the pale neck leaving a nice red mark. His hands swiftly removed the blonde's upper clothes and caressed teasingly the stiff nipples.

"Someone is in the mood." He chuckled before descending to captor one with his teeth.

"Ah… Yuu…" Wolf's nails glided gently over the double black's back promising endless pleasure. How glad he was that his hubby had already partly undressed himself, before jumping him. His hands slid from Yuuri's back to his pants which he quickly opened.

The Shibuya chuckled again against his skin, making Wolf hmph. He twisted them around, taking the lead. "You better take responsibility!" He said lustful, getting rid of his pants so that he was now sitting naked on the double black.

"Where's the lube?" The blonde asked, riding the still clothed hard on of his hubby.

"Ah, Wolf… d-drawer… ah, please!"

"Good boy." Wolf chuckled, spreading the lube on his fingers. He gave Yuuri an erotic display of stretching himself, before releasing the twitching cock underneath him. The Shibuya let out a groan of satisfaction when the blonde took him in.

Wolf got back to riding him while the black's hands were resting on his hips stimulating him to go faster. Yelling their lover's name they both came. Dead tired the blonde fell down on Yuuri, sighing happily.

**Stephke23: That's it. Hope you liked it. And I think that ****Yaelle**** really was ****Yuuri**** like while shopping. Well, review and make me happy!**


	23. The ineffable

**Alright, I'm done, which is a whole achievement since I didn't do anything else but sleep this weekend. I'm starting to get sick and it's better to stop it before I'm unable to do anything, right.**

**Thanks for reviewing people:**  
**eclst**** I'm glad you're back and I understand I also have times I don't keep up with my fan ****fics.****  
moriah93ohio****  
Vaporwatergirl****  
MSYOU****  
Riyuna**** and ****Ryu****-Chan  
****Nikkie23534****  
Eternal ****MoonPeach**** Goddess**** I'm glad you like the lemon and so sorry for the errors. I know I have them… my ****weakness :(. ****  
pikeebo****  
Aerianna69****  
XZanayu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Kyou**** Kara ****Maou****. Sulk.**

Conrad was staring at the sleeping picture of his best friend. The operation had been a success, partly thanks to his blood which had been essential.

'Too think that my blood is still in his body… and it isn't being destroyed or anything.' He sighed dreamily. 'If only it could stay forever inside him, then I would always be a part of him. Oh Shinou, why do cells have to die.' Brown orbs begged the ceiling, of course not getting an answer. He sighed full self-pity.

'At least they'll live for 120 days 'Gisela told me' that long I'll be a part of him.' Gently his fingers ran teasingly over the pale fingers.

"You better get some color again, you look way to pale." His voice was hearable for the first time since he had entered the room. "But I'm glad that we got to cure you so fast." His fingers started to slide up to Yozak's arm.

"Just imagine if it would have taking weeks. You wouldn't have been able to fight and lose your shape. Yuuri wouldn't be able to call you Ms. Bicep anymore." He chuckled, before sighing dreamingly again. "And that would be a waist. They're so nice." His fingers caressed the curves of the reddish's arm muscles, like he needed to feel if they were really still there.

In a daze his eyes slide over to the sleeping face. "You would look even paler then now… worrying about everyone while you couldn't do anything." Conrad unconsciously bowed over the sleeping man getting better access to the face.

A finger traced over the left cheek to the blue eyes. "As blue as the deepest ocean and just as easy to drown in." I mumbled his thoughts poetic, letting his finger slide to the lips which had parted a little.

"I bet they're soft and really nice to tough." The finger caressed the lower lip separating it even more from the upper.

Then something registered in his head. 'Wait, blue…" He looked back up to the eyes, which were like suspected open and staring shocked at him. His finger flinched off the lip and he would have jumped up, trying to come up with a very good explanation, even if he had no idea how to explain this, but a hand on the back of his head stopped him.

Before he knew it Yozak had pulled him back down, smashing their lips together. A tongue penetrated his mouth and with the first tough of his he lost control. Yozak got completely pushed down while Conrad crawled on him.

The brown-head shifted his balance, so that he could support his weight on one hand and entered with his newly freed one the domain underneath the reddish shirt. A nipple was quickly captured and teased, making the owner moan in delight.

Brown orbs started in lustful blue ones which were accentuated with a heavy blush beneath them. Bruised lips got connected again and the orange haired guy's hands started to slide over Conrad's shoulders.

One stayed around the neck, almost like he was afraid the other would change his mind and the other was taking in the muscled body through the clothes.

* * *

And this was how Gisela and Dr. Ayuko found them. 'Wow!' Was the one word that ran through both of their heads. A flustered, lustful Yozak and a completely out of control Conrad was something you didn't see every day.

The moment the captain pulled the reddish's shirt over his head, Gisela quickly closed the door again.

"They didn't even notice us." Dr Ayuko said stunned, clearly not used seeing two hot guys make out.

"That's what you get if you keep those feeling inside. One moment they're going to break out." The medical-Mazuko answered. She had seen this coming. She had known those two long enough.

"Why don't we go see what the rest is doing?" She suggested and Dr Ayuka nodded while they both started to walk away from the door.

"We could tell them that the operation… clearly had been a success."

"It worked?" A voice interrupted them. "Yozak's awake!" Yuuri rushed by them with Wolfram on his heels to the patient's room.

"Heika w-wait!" Gisela yelled too late. The double black stared shocked at the bed scene while the occupiers stared with a busted look back.

"Won't you look at that… he really was harassing him." Wolfram mumbled behind Yuuri not faced at all.

"Heika…" Conrad mumbled quickly removing his hand out of Yozak's thong. He slid of the bed and covered his lover's body with the sheet, before facing his king again.

"Why didn't you tell me you two liked each other?" The Maou retorted, making the new couple look surprised at him. "I would have loved to play matchmaker." He mumbled disappointed.

"Don't worry, Yuuri. There's still one brother left." Wolfram tried to cheer him up.

"Gwendal, what would he like? Probably also a guy since that seems to run in the family." The double black set his brain to work while the present brothers gave each other a much meaning look.

"Why don't we let our patient rest?" Dr. Ayuke interrupted, seeing the tiredness in Yozak's eyes.

"You're right. Let's go, Heika." Gisela aided her and watched how Wolfram pulled the thinking Maou out of the room.

"You too." The earth doctor eyed Conrad, who had taking a step back to the bed.

"Could you give me a minute?" Brown orbs begged her.

"Fine, but no funny business. He just had an operation." She let Gisela lead her out of the room, leaving the two of them alone behind. A silence fell on the room together with an awkward atmosphere.

"That was embarrassing." The reddish voice came out of a pile of blankets on the bed.

"Yes, it was… Do you regret it?" The captain asked revering to their make out.

"What? No!" Yozak yelled out, letting the sheets fall from his chest.

"So, you wouldn't hate it if we do that again." Conrad continued, walking even closer towards him.

"No." The patient watched the man stop in front of him and raise his shin. Lips got attached gently and a sweet kiss followed.

* * *

"You sure we aren't back to soon?" Erich asked, watching Yaelle fish the spare key out of its hiding place.

"They had more then enough time. Right now they should be cuddling happily in their bed." His fiancée decided and opened the door without a second thought. They walked in almost tripping over the lost clothes on the ground.

"Someone was hasty." Erich mumbled picking up a shirt he identified as Yuuri's.

"But now they're quiet." Yaelle supported her previous statement. They walked passed the parent's bedroom only hearing a low mumble to the black-head's room.

"And what now?" Erich asked falling backwards on the bed.

"I'm going to give you a fashion show!" His fiancée declared and started to undress. The man on the bed was certain that her parents were aware of their present now, but could care less.

Seeing his black beauty almost naked in front of him was too much to bear. Before she could put her new dress on he pulled her down on the bed with him. A little surprise Yaelle looked up at the man above her and felt lust crawl up seeing those hunting eyes.

* * *

"They're back." Wolf mumbled, hearing of the fashion show.

"They're probably getting ready to do the same thing as we just did." Yuuri resent.

"And you're just fine with that?" His lover said stunned.

"Why not? We know those two would die to be together. They belong together just like we do." A blush formed itself on the blonde's face.

"Don't compare him to his father." The Shibuya said in a firm tone. "That's right. He isn't his father. He's someone we can trust." His hubby sighed. "But I can't help it. It's our little girl there with him." Yuuri couldn't help but snuggle him close.

"And I'm starting to forget."

"What?!" The double black asked shocked. "Everything that happened… that we changed." Wolf confessed.

"So, you're forgetting what his father used to do?" The Shibuya asked to clear everything out.

"Yeah… Don't get me wrong I know Erich would never betray Yaelle, but if we forget what his father did, what if he forgets, what keeps him from doing the same?" The double black could notice his hubby's concern.

"His personality." He answered without a thought.

"You're right. I need to trust him." Wolf sighed, giving himself completely over to the father of his child.

"If you're so concerned why don't you let the younger us keep an eye out for it?"

"That a great idea." Yuuri received a kiss as reward.

* * *

"Is everyone here?" The Maou asked.

"Yeah, we're all here." Wolf mumbled unhappy in his Yuuri's arms. He was going to leave him already.

"Don't worry. I'll be waiting." His double black set him at ease, making the blonde pout. He just had his Yuuri back and he didn't like the thought of losing him again."

"Don't worry daddy. I'm going to teach my little brother a lesson. He doesn't have the right to keep you two apart." The blonde could help but release a relieved sighed.

"I'm sure you will." Her double black father smiled at her encouraging.

"Alright, Yaelle, your help please." The black beauty nodded to her young father and set herself down next to him. They opened the portal and watched Conrad and Yozak disappear through it after their goodbyes. Yuuri, Wolfram and Gisela were the next ones to go.

"Bye daddy!" The black beauty hugged her wimpy dad and Erich got a hand shake. In the end Wolf was the last one to go.

"I'll be waiting." His Yuuri said again not in the mood to say goodbye to his blonde just yet. He got a last kiss and watched the love of his live disappear through the water portal.

* * *

"Finally you're back!" Gwendal sighed desperately.

"What? Did Ryuu attack?" Yuuri asked immediately.

"No!" His advisor answered. "But he just isn't human anymore!" He said pointing to Günter who was clearly keeping himself from hugging his king.

"He's married. Got to give up." The von Christ kept mumbling to himself which Wolfram was clearly glad about.

"So, no sign of Ryuu or Fritz?" Yuuri asked to be certain, completely ignoring Günter to his hubby's delight.

"No, they're seemed to be waiting for something." The von Voltaire answered still eying his silver haired friend from the angle of his eye. 'He's holding himself in place…never thought he could do that after his complaints about Heika's marriage.' His eyes turned back to the Maou, who was hugging his baby brother.

'But if he ever dares to hurt him… I'm going to kill him.' He threatened his king in his head. 'I'm keeping my displeasure more then enough in… Knocking my brother up… if he didn't got married to him, I wouldn't be responsible for the consequences.' He pulled Günter with him back inside the castle.

"Let's talk in the office." He said to the rest, ignoring the von Christ internal struggle.

* * *

When they were all settle in the Maou's office, except Yozak and Gisela, who had retreated to the infirmary, Yuuri opened his mouth again.

"What do you think they're waiting on?" A frown set itself on Gwendal face which wasn't a good sign.

"They're trying to hurt you, so they will try to get to the person that's closed to you." His king's eyes immediately turned to his hubby.

"They'll try to get Wolfram." He said, setting his brain to work. The blonde looked surprised back at him.

"I can protect myself." He mumbled, but still was happy with the concern his husband showed.

"We know you can take care of yourself, but it's a whole other story when you're pregnant." Conrad explained.

"You'll Maryuko will get out of control with the interference of the baby's which will be very powerful since it's the child of the Maou." Günter got into his teacher mode.

"You'll be unable to protect yourself if the baby chooses to interfere."

**Stephke23: I couldn't help but find this chapter really lovely ****dovely****. But finally Conrad and ****Yozak**** are together! So, now they're back and it's time to get serious again.**** Review please!**


	24. Waiting

**The only thing I want to say is have fun reading!**

**Warning: foul language and smut/lemon (probably one of the last).**

**Thank you all for reviewing:  
****Nikkie23534****  
****alice22****  
****Princess Sin****  
pikeebo  
****XZanayu****  
****eclst****  
****moriah93ohio**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou. **

Wolfram sat on his bed caressing his tummy while Yuuri was walking up and down in front of him.

"Yuuri, what's wrong?" The blonde asked when another sigh was heard.

"It's almost been a month! Don't you think they would have done something by now?" He walked over to his hubby, kneeled down and hugged his tummy. Fingers went soothing through his hair.

"I'm starting to think that Gwendal was right and that they're waiting to get you." He mumbled to the tummy.

"Hmph, then they don't know who they're dealing with." The blonde still didn't accept the idea of being helpless and hid himself away while HIS Yuuri was going to get seduced by a whore. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the lack of Maou on his lap. He looked down in black orbs which where only a few centimeters away from his.

"Promise me that you'll go in hiding with the first signs of interfering to your Maryoku." An angry glare passed through Wolfram's eyes, but in the end he nodded, biting his lip to keep from yelling out his frustrations.

A relieved smile set itself on the double black's lips and he gave his hubby a thankful kiss. He knew it was completely against the other's principles.

"What would be a save place?" Yuuri started to think, returning to walking up and down.

"The Shinou temple." The blonde on the bed suggested. 'If I'm lucky, I could still find a way out of there.' He thought happily.

"You're right that a save place. I better start the preparations." Another kiss was given before he ran out of the room in search for Gwendal.

* * *

"We should be training…" Yozak panted.

"We're on a break." Conrad answered before capturing his lips again. His hands slide over the others body stopping at the ass and crotch.

"You're soldiers can come any second." The reddish could bring out between moans. His dick was getting a way to good massage to keep quiet.

"Then they'll know you're mine." His captain said lustful before descending to his neck.

"Ah… Con-rad… That's the spot…" The brown-head could feel his control slip even more out of his hands with the seductive talk of his partner and the hands that where slipping in his pants weren't helping a lot. 'Maybe it's time to get to the next stage.' He thought and removed the hand on the ass. He wanted to crawl with his fingers in the thong, but got stopped when he felt a finger penetrate him instead.

"Yozak!" He cried out surprised, releasing the neck.

"It isn't because I wear dresses that I'm going to be the uke." His lover chuckled, digging deeper hitting the others prostate in the process. Conrad cried out in ecstasy, grabbing the reddish's shoulders for support. He never expected that it could feel this good.

"It… hurts…" He panted when another finger entered him.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." His orange haired partner shushed him hitting the prostate again to conceal the pain. Then they heard muffed voices approaching.

"Oh, I think we'll have to stop for now." Yozak said, pretending not to notice the other's state.

"You can't mean that… Ah… Yo-zak…" Another finger entered.

"Can't hold it in, Captain?" The reddish asked husky. The brown-head glared at him and found a part of his strength again. A firm grip on the others clothed cock, made the other stop his actions in surprised delight.

"Can you hold it in?" He smirked, seeing the other's internal struggle. He heard his soldiers enter the dressing rooms and guessed that they had about five minutes. Quickly getting the two twitching length's in the open, he started to stroke them under the lead of the fingers thrusting in him. Attaching lips to damp the moans they both came in Conrad's hands.

"We better get cleaned up." Yozak panted satisfied. They quickly retreated to the bathrooms and refreshed themselves. The rest of the training they kept stealing lusty looks of each other, promising a lot of pleasure in the future.

* * *

"I could swear I hurt something odd." Yuuri mumbled running passed the windows that looked out on to training field. 'It's probable nothing.' He shrugged his shoulders and saw Günter walked by.

"Günter!" He called out his silver haired advisor, who almost jumped up a meter in the air.

"Wha… Oh, Heika!" He cried out, making the black eyebrows rise.

'Wouldn't he normally grope me?' Shrugging his shoulders again he asked for Gwendal.

"I saw him last in Heika's office." Günter answered toughing the wall behind him to make sure he didn't give in to his king's attraction.

"Oh thanks." The von Christ got a goofy smile and watched with a broken heart the Maou ran away from him.

"Why is life so cruel?" He asked dropping to the ground letting his tears flow freely.

* * *

"Gwendal!" Yuuri ran his office in finding like expected the drake grey haired man in his seat going through papers. Indigo eyes looked up, giving him the sign to continue.

"I want you to start making preparations for Wolfram in the Shinou temple." Now he completely looked up.

'This is the smartest thing I ever heard him say.' The von Voltaire thought shocked. "Consider it done." He nodded approvable, making the Maou sighed relieved.

"So, any signs of Ryuu or Fritz?" He asked pulling a chair from the wall and dropping down on it in front of his desk.

"Only at the border, they keep challenging our soldiers to fights, but never let it get that far."

"They're just stirring them up." Yuuri concluded, resting his head in his hands on the desk. Gwendal nodded and continued his work. After a silent pause he still felt the king's eyes on him.

"What?"

"Do you like guys or girls?" Yuuri asked out of nowhere, making his commander looked confused up.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just wondering both Wolfram and Conrad like guys so I'm wondering if it runs in the family." The double black answered loosely.

"Conrad likes guys?" Gwendal asked surprised. He had never known that there was someone his little brother liked.

"Yeah, I saw him make out with Yozak." The Maou said with a goofy smile.

"Yozak?" The commander couldn't help but shake his head. 'There's a war going on and everyone is being lovey dovey.'

"So, what do you like?" Yuuri asked again.

"I don't think that's something you should be bothering with." The von Voltaire could see right through his king's matchmaking.

"But…"

"Shouldn't you be busy with the war?" He continued. The double black nodded defeated.

"I'll go train some more… maybe Yaelle can teach me something new." He decided.

* * *

"Why so blue, Wolfie?" Cherie asked seeing the far away look on her sons face. With a sigh Wolfram looked back at her.

"I was just wondering what's going to happen."

"Oh, don't worry about that Wolfie. Yuuri will do everything in his power to protect you and Yaelle." The blonde busted woman said, taking another sip of her tea.

"That's what I'm afraid off." Another sigh was released.

"Don't worry, darling. Why don't you go have a talk with Wolf?" Now her son eyes widened.

"That's a great idea, thanks mother." He gave her a thankful kiss on the cheek and left the find himself.

* * *

"Wolf!" The blonde turned his head a little to see his younger self ran up to him. After running around like an imbecile he asked Yaelle were to find her father, ignoring Yuuri who had frozen his leg and was screaming like an idiot. She pointed him to the garden where in the end he found his older self staring at the flowers. Wolf patted the ground next to him letting him know that he could sit down.

"Ask you question." He said when Wolfram dropped down next to him.

"What happened to make Yuuri go back to earth?" He asked and his older self couldn't help but let out a sigh.

"It was my fault." He confessed and the younger blonde dropped his eyes to a flower.

"I thought so." A silence settled between them.

"Go in hiding." Wolf said in the end and Wolfram looked resisting back up again.

"I know you don't want to… believe me I know..." The older blonde sighed again. "I didn't go and when the next fight came along Yuuri made me stay at Blood Pledge Castle, but of course I didn't listen and got captured. Then to save mine and Yaelle's life he went back to earth." Wolfram could only feel guilty after hearing this. It was so like him not to go into hiding. He'll have to admit that he wasn't really planning on hiding no matter what Yuuri said, but this changed everything.

"But who knows what he'll do when I'm not around." He mumbled his defense.

"I know! How could they all expect me to go hid away when that wimp was in trouble?" Wolf gave a piece of his mind. His younger self nodded fiercely.

"If I'm not there he probably would go back just to do the right thing." Now it was the older who nodded.

"He would go of to earth, fuck that whore and think everything is fine now his sons alive."

"And he'll probable enjoy doing a woman for once." Wolfram muttered.

"But he would never stay with her just for that…' Emerald green eyes glanced at each other, "…right?"

"I can't go in hiding. He'll cheat on me!" Wolfram screamed out, jumping up.

"He's too much of a wimp to stop a woman from hitting on him." Wolf put oil on the fire, watching his younger self ready to run to his wimp to knock some sense in his head.

"Wait!" He yelled starting to think clear again. Wolfram turned frustrated back to him.

'How dare he to stop me from beating up my wimp.'

"We're getting from track. You need to go in hiding or else the same will happen again." The older blonde sighed defeated.

"I know what's going to happen now so I'll keep an eye out for it. It isn't like I can be in two places at the same time." This made an idea rise in Wolf's head.

"You can."

"What?" Wolfram looked confused at him. He wasn't in the mood for thinking, but when the other blonde pointed to himself he did it automatically.

"That's right, there are two of us." Wolf nodded fiercely.

"You'll go in hiding and I'll keep Yuuri from cheating." They both nodded agreeing with themselves.

* * *

"I knew he could work it out himself." Cherie chuckled watching the display of her sons.

* * *

"What the hell are we waiting for!" Fritz yelled frustrated, making Ryuu roll his eyes.

"How many times haven't I already told you?"

"But you said it yourself that Wolfram is going to go in hiding." A feeling of discussed came over the double black hearing that name.

"This time he'll go, but he'll do his best to postpone it." He said while knowing the other didn't get it at all.

"And how the hell do you know that he's going to go in hiding, you said he didn't before."

"Do I really have to spell everything out for you?" Ryuu yelled angry, destroying an innocent bystander.

"Hey, I like that guy! He was good at sliming." Fritz screamed, mumbling the end.

"Sorry." His new toy excused himself smiling innocently scratching the back of his head. 'Shibuya don't you dare to forget that here he's still stronger then you!' He beat himself on the head.

"Now explain!" The redhead ordered. Cracking another smile Ryuu nodded.

"Of course, the older Wolfram went to the future and now knows what's going to happen so he'll try to change it."

"How do you know Wolfram went back to the future?" Fritz asked again in his stupid mode. The black-head oppressed the urge to strangle the man.

"I do have my minions there." He said like it was the dumbest question ever.

**Stephke23: I'll have to admit that I really like the switching roles of Conrad and Yozak in their make out. Yuuri finally started his matchmaking (poor Gwendal) and the discussion between Wolf and Wolfram was really fun to write, it must be nice always being correct ;). Review please!**


	25. “See the future isn’t changeable”

**Happy Eastern everyone and to celebrate here's a new chapter.**

**Thank you all for reviewing  
****eclst**** Wolfie is around one month so far, maybe a little more.  
****Nikkie23534****  
****moriah93ohio****  
pikeebo I think Yuuri thought he could change his son and end up being one happy family. Too bad it didn't work out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou.**

Wolfram was watching his older self train his soldiers and sighed watching one of the soldiers repeat the same mistake again.

"You!" He pointed to his victim. "Your left is always open when you block your right." He ran over to the poor soldier and attacked him leading to the same mistake again.

"You're right." Wolf said eying the scene.

"Of course…"

"Wolfram, I told you not to train anymore!" Yuuri yelled running towards them like a mad man.

"I'm not. I'm just correcting some mistakes." The blonde defended himself. Once the Maou reached them he pulled the sword out of his hubby's hands and into Wolf's where after Wolfram got pushed to the Castle.

"I'm not allowed to do anything." The blonde mocked once save in the Blood Pledge Castle.

"Sorry, but I don't want anything to happen to you and as my queen you shouldn't be training soldiers anymore." Yuuri continued not noticing the female addressing he had used.

"Queen?" Wolfram asked shocked making the double black register what he had just said.

"Ah, I don't mean… you're not a woman… it's just…"

"The appropriated way of addressing me would be Prince Consort." The blonde continued ignoring his hubby's rambling and the king held shocked his mouth. For once Wolfram would let his hubby's ignorance slide even if he was certain Günter had mentioned it during his lessons before. Maybe a little explanation would be in order.

"You can't call me Maou since that's your proper addressing and I'm not the Maou, I'm married to the Maou what would make me the Prince Consort." The Prince Consort nodded happy with his reasoning. Even this reasoning the dimwitted Heika should be able to understand. Then he took the stunned Yuuri's hand and pulled him with him for a stroll.

"You sure you're already up to this?" Gwendal asked under the pressure of his younger brother, but Yozak nodded.

"It's been a month. Normally two weeks would have been enough." He said eying his boyfriend, who looked innocently up. He had just asked his brother to give the reddish time to heal completely, maybe he had exaggerate his condition a little, but only with the best intentions.

Defeated, Conrad walked Yozak to the stable where his horse was already saddled up by a stable boy.

"Don't worry, Captain, I'll be back before you know it." He got a reassuring smile, but he still hated to see him go.

"Couldn't you start with a mission less dangerous?"

"Conrad, I'm a spy this is what I'm best at and your brother needs me there." The reddish explained once again.

"Yeah, just come back safe." The brown-head just wasn't going to win this discussion. He got a last kiss and watched his love ride off.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Yuuri asked with puppy dog eyes. He wanted to show Wolfram what he had learned from their daughter, but the blonde had other plans.

"I don't want to disturb you two." He excused himself what Yaelle could understand.

"You're not!" Yuuri pouted, but a knowing look from his hubby told him different.

"I'm going to go. Don't kill your father, Yaelle." Wolfram said and got an innocent look back from his daughter.

"I wouldn't dare." While walking away he heard the Maou call out his name, but he ignored him. He retreated to a secluded part of the garden. Making sure no one was near, he called out his Maryoku.

Starting with a couple of basic drills he practiced, searching for any interference of the baby inside. Everything looked alright so he decided to end with a fire lion. It started good, the lion appeared above his head and he let it destroy a couple of trees. Happy with his result he called the lion back and decided to quickly extinguish the fire.

He raised his hand palms and wanted to suck the oxygen out of the flames, but instead water shot out of the ground. Stunned Wolfram looked how the water fell back down on the ground.

"This isn't really life-threatening, right?" He asked himself. He wasn't ready to go in hiding yet.

"What I wanted to happen still happened, so no reason to freak out." He mumbled to himself. 'And it isn't like the war is already happening. It's too soon, I still have time.' The voice in his head continued. He nodded agreeing with his own theory.

After making sure all the fire was gone, he walked back to the Castle deciding he hadn't seen his adoptive daughter for a while.

"Finally!" Fritz sighed. He walked till the centre of the town they were destroying and enjoyed the seen.

"You really are too impatient." Ryuu mumbled.

"What?" His boss turned to him.

"Nothing." An innocent smile covered his traces.

"If only my dear little Yaelle was here." The double black couldn't help but roll his eyes. 'Why can't he see the truth?'

"Just imagine what our child could do. Water, fire and Maryseki all in one." The redhead sighed again.

"Keep dreaming, without that necklace there's no way she'll ever be with you." His toy broke his fantasy.

"You really know how to break a guy's dream, don't you?" Fritz mumbled unhappily.

"Someone needs to keep your feet on the ground." Ryuu defended himself.

"But still, dreams are what keep us going." With this logic the double black couldn't disagree. His dream would be being to Maou with no trace of his older sister and her disgusting father near.

'Guys shouldn't be allowed to be together! What does it matter if they could get kids together? At home gays aren't even allowed to adopt!' He reasoned with his believes from earth. Ever since the day he had seen that blonde Adonis descended the stairs with his father, he hated him. He hated gays.

Because of him his family wasn't together anymore. Instead his father was waiting for him and their daughter. It wasn't like Yuuri didn't care about him; no they did passed a lot of time together. But ever since he was little his father would always be talking about Yaelle and Wolfram. Every conversation they had leaded to the unknown sister and the lost love he had lost because of him.

He hated them for ruining his life. A mother, who always brought home strangers and a father, who could only think about his other family. He would make sure he had his family again and destroy the persons that could break them up.

"Just wait until Erich sees his fiancée going nuts about me." Fritz interrupted his thoughts. It seemed like he had continued exhaling his dream while Ryuu had been preoccupied with his own.

'If only he would realize that he's madly in love with Erich and only wants Yaelle so she can't have him. He didn't even dare to tough her when he had her.' The double black shook his head. 'I'll make sure they go to the grave together. He should be grateful.' A chuckle escaped his lips.

"What so funny?" Fritz looked childish at him expecting a fun answer.

"Nothing much, just taking in the scene." He made up.

"How long do we still have to wait to get Wolfram?" A shiver ran through Ryuu's system, but he could still bring out an answer.

"About a week… just to be sure." Fritz nodded understanding before getting back caught up with the destructions around them.

Since the first tasted of Yaelle's power Wolfram had tried to get some control over it and now five days later he believed he made some progress.

A water ball got shot through a hoop of fire falling back in the barrel the blonde was using to train. A couple more balls went through the hoop without trouble, making the Prince Consort proud of himself.

"This could actually be very handy." He mumbled to himself, smiling a little, but the smile quickly disappeared when an odd feeling crawled up from his stomach. Gulping it down he made another water ball, but when he wanted to break the connection with the water surface it didn't listened. The uncomfortable feeling crawled back up but this time harder then before and before he knew it the water ball had exploded, soaking everything around him and the barrel.

"Maybe not so handy..." He mumbled staring at the empty bottom of the barrel.

"Wolfram, I… Why are you soaked?" The Maou asked surprised when he caught a glimpse of his hubby on the ground.

'What a timing to come in.' The Prince Consort couldn't help but think. "I bumped into this barrel." He quickly jumped up taking his item in crime with him.

"Really? It looks more like something exploded." Yuuri said stunned, but like a good boy he believed Wolfram anyway.

"But I came to say that I'm going to take up the damage at the border with Conrad. So, we're probably going to be late tonight for diner." He smiled innocently, hoping his hubby was glad that he informed him before leaving.

"Okay… wait you're going to the border? Isn't that dangerous?" The innocent smile slipped a little. He knew what was going to happen and he wasn't going to let him come with them.

"That's why I'm going with Conrad and his men, but don't worry we haven't gotten any report that they're attacking right now." He nodded to himself happy with his explanation.

"So, it isn't really that dangerous?" The blonde asked and Yuuri nodded again. He did it! He had put Wolfram at rest and got him to stay home.

"Then I'm coming to." The Prince Consort broke his thoughts.

"What? No, that's dangerous!"

"But you just said it isn't dangerous."

"It isn't, but…"

"Then why are you complaining? Tell them to get my horse ready, I'm going to change." Putting the barrel down again the blonde walked to the closet and picking one of his uniforms. Turning around, he found his hubby still in the same spot as before.

"I'm not going to give you a show, because then I'm sure we aren't going leave at all." Once in reached, a finger ran teasingly up the Maou's chest, making the other blush bright red.

"I-I'm going!" Yuuri yelled running out of the room. Only outside he remembered his objective of not letting Wolfram come along. 'He did it again. I'm so weak!' He sighed deciding to get the blonde's horse ready.

From far they could see the town burning.

"I thought you said it wasn't dangerous!" Wolfram yelled angry straightening his reins to keep his horse in control.

"It wasn't…" Yuuri mumbled next to him, looking helpless at his godfather, who was clearly occupied with thoughts of Yozak.

"They need our help! Heika, Wolfram stay back!" He ordered like the captain he was. Yuuri nodded while his brother grimaced. He could have used the blonde's help, but no way was he going to risk his niece's life.

"Wait!" Yuuri yelled stopping them and when they all looked at him, he pointed to the closed soldier.

"You bring Wolfram back to the Castle!" He ordered and got a nod from the captain.

"What! I'm not going back!" His hubby objected. He had never run out on a battle and he wasn't going to start now!

"Think about Yaelle, Wolfram." Yuuri begged and the Prince Consort could hit himself on the head. He completely forgot about the life inside.

"Fine." He said in the end and turned around with the soldier. "You better come back in one piece." He yelled over his shoulder to the Maou before speeding up.

It seemed like there weren't any obstacles on their way back until two water dragons wrapped themselves around the horses' front legs. In their panic they threw their riders of them and Wolfram fell on the ground hugging his tummy in process.

The soldier had landed better and had immediately jumped up again to shield his Prince Consort from the double black, who was walking towards them.

"Only one? This is going to be easy." Ryuu chuckled watching the soldier hold his sword in a defending manner. Then his eyes glided to the blonde on the ground, who sighed relieved. "I wouldn't be relieved just yet. Your precious little girl is still in danger." He continued to chuckle.

One hand movement took out the soldier, who did his best to protect the blonde, but the son of the Maou was just too much for him.

"Now that's out of the way." The double black aimed his attention to the blonde, who had crawled up. Wolfram wanted to check if the soldier was still alive, but it seemed like Ryuu wasn't in need of a break. The water dragons flow towards him and he could cut the first ones with his sword, but more kept coming leaving him no other choice but to call on his fire.

A ring of flames evaporated the dragons around him buying him some time to come up with a better plan.

'If I can I have to use my sword.' He reasoned taking it back out of his scabbard. 'Attack is the best defense!' He released another fire ring using it as shield while running towards his enemy. While Ryuu extinguished the fire he attacked, but the double black was too fast. In a second he had his hand on Wolfram's tummy grinning evilly while the other took the hit of the sword.

Before the blonde could seriously injure him, he had to retreat to protect his baby. He released his sword and pushed himself away using the boy as support. Just in time he flow backwards and saw the array of water shot towards him. Hand palms aimed at the water ready to evaporate it, but instead of fire, smoke came out. The water flow right through it and hit his hands freezing at the tough. Stunned his feet hit the ground and the array of ice fell down next to him.

"Handy…" He mumbled reminding his earlier thoughts. But in his confusion he only saw the water dragon in front of him and not the one behind him. While aiming at the dragon in front the second hit him in the head, making him lose conscious.

"See the future isn't changeable." Ryuu chuckled when he reached the unconscious blonde. He picked up the Prince Consort and started to walk back to his hiding.

"Ryuu, stop it!" The double black turned surprised around his axis and watched Wolf ran towards him. "Don't do this!" The blonde yelled eying his younger self in the others arms. From the moment he remembered what was happening he had pushed his horse to the break of extinction, running the last part himself.

Seeing him Ryuu only felt the hatred in his heart grow. The older version had stirred his hate years ago on the stairs and it didn't help seeing him stand before him.

"What goes around comes around." He screamed before making a water curtain, cutting Wolf from view. The blonde used his demon stone to break it, but when it finally fell back on the ground Ryuu and Wolfram had disappeared.

**Stephke23: Finally some action. I only hope it isn't too rushed. Review please!**


	26. ‘We’re so going to change the future!’

**Warning: foul language**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone:  
****NaTsUkO-ChAn****  
****Nikkie23534****  
****pikeebo**** A little thank you, your review helped me write this chapter.  
****chochowilliams****  
****Mister-Wombat****  
****XZanayu****  
****moriah93ohio******

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou. 

Wolfram woke up with the feeling of having a stick rammed in the back of his head. Still his soldier senses got to action.

'A comfy bed, but not my own. What happened...? Ryuu, that's right, I was fighting him. He must have captured me.' Sigh. 'Nice job, Wolfram, why don't you just give yourself on a plate to the enemy.' He lectured himself.

"I know you're awake." The double black's voice disturbed his thoughts. Carefully opening his eyes he quickly adapted to the light around them that wasn't much. "Sorry for the small accommodations, but don't worry we'll be relocating you very soon." Ryuu chuckled.

"Too where?" The blonde asked never looking away from him.

"Your husband's home world of course. My mum will be so happy with the visit." Emerald green eyes glared him to dead, but the Shibuya just turned around and left him alone in the cold room.

'I've got to do something I can't let that wimp cheat on me, not even if it's to save my… our life.' He decided rubbing his tummy. 'We're so going to change the future!'

"What happened?" Yuuri asked shocked, seeing the soldier he had sent with Wolfram laying unconscious in the infirmary.

"Ryuu." Wolf mumbled. Instead of freaking out and go after Ryuu and his younger self, he thought about his options and decided to save the soldier. "It's all happening again." Tears were on the break of bursting out making him leave quickly and try to calm down in the garden.

"Ryuu has Wolfram, hasn't he?" The Maou had followed him.

"Yes." Came the sad answer.

"You need to tell me everything that's going to happen!" Yuuri ordered him while blocking his way forcing him to look at him. Wolf sighed.

"Ryuu took me to earth, you followed us and got the choice or you impregnated Risa or Ryuu would kill me and Yaelle."

"And of course I chose to save you guys." The double black ended the story himself.

"Yeah and that's the only reason why I could forgive you for cheating on me, but don't you dare to do it this time!" Wolf threatened him and Yuuri nodded quickly. "You just make sure to keep me alive until that whore of yours gets her menstruation. Then Ryuu never existed and that would be minus one problem." He continued setting the boundaries. The Maou nodded again hoping the blonde's mood would get less threatening. An older Wolfram was scarier then a younger one.

The sound of a slamming door woke Wolfram up again. Surprised he looked around he hadn't even noticed that he had fallen asleep.

"Get up, it's time to go." Ryuu ordered pulling him harshly up. He made an ice lock around his wrists and pushed him outside where Fritz strengthened the lock with his Maryseki.

"All done." He said cheerful. "Make sure Yaelle comes back in one piece." He warned his toy before giving the blonde back.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry." The double black sighed rolling his eyes. 'I bet he would be more then happy if she didn't exist.' He opened the portal and quickly pulled Wolfram with him through it.

Ryuu landed on his butt in the bathtub of his house on earth. He noticed that he was holding something down in the water and saw the blonde hair of Wolfram, who was trying to get above the water surface. Against his will the Shibuya stepped out of the tub leaving a drenched coughing blonde in it.

"Sorry." The double black said sarcastically.

"Ryuu!" A young black woman rushed in the bathroom and pulled the man in her arms.

"Hi, mum." He answered sweetly eying Wolfram's reaction, who quickly decided to glare the woman to dead.

"That's him?" Risa asked releasing her son and finally noticed the other presence in the tub.

"Yeah, that's Wolfram." Ryuu said rolling the name of his tongue like it was poison.

"He's gorgeous!" The woman sighed dreamingly. She tried to tough him, but the blonde slapped her hand away.

"Don't you dare to tough me, you whore!" He screamed his lungs out. Risa was taking back, but quickly recovered.

"He'll need to be tamed." She mustered making the men look oddly at her.

"Tamed? Do you want to keep him?" Ryuu asked surprised.

"Why not? If I also give him a son we could be one happy family!" Risa decided on her own, leaving the other two still looking at her oddly.

'And have more competition for the throne? No thank you.' Ryuu was starting to question the sanity of his mother.

"That isn't a good idea." He said looking for support by the blonde, who nodded quickly.

'No way, am I going to sleep with her!'

"Oh…, but can I still have him? I'll use protection." She gave her scout honor.

'No way, say no way!' Wolfram threatened the other man with his eyes.

"Do what you want." Ryuu shrugged his shoulders. Like he cared what happened with the blonde. He'll only make sure he stayed alive. His condition, who cares. "But you're only allowed to use him after you fucked dad!" He warned her and his mother nodded sadly. She would have like a little fun tonight.

'Oh well, it's always better when you have to wait.' She thought eying the blonde's body. Wolfram paled visual.

"I'm never going to sleep with you whore!" He opened his mouth again and Risa pushed a bare of soap in it.

"Wash those filthy words out of your mouth." She lectured him. Ryuu left sniggering the room while Wolfram was almost puking his stomach contains in the tub.

"We've located Fritz hide out, Heika!" Yozak informed Yuuri and the rest panting. He hadn't stopped once to rest; he knew how important this was.

"Really? Great we're going to get Wolfram back this instant!" The Maou ordered and the others nodded.

While everyone was busy getting ready to fight, he put on his battle suit and noticed the pink nightgown of his hubby.

"I'm going to get you back, don't worry, Wolfram." He promised, picking it up and taking in the lingering fragrance on it.

"Heika, time to go!" Günter stormed in.

"Alright, I'm ready." Yuuri nodded, laying the nightdress back on the bed. On his way outside he got Morgif from the maids.

"I'm counting on you, Morgif!" The sword made an understanding sound and the Maou climbed on his horse.

"Is everyone ready?" The king yelled at his men. A united yes was heard.

"Alright, then it's time that we get our queen back and stop this stupid war!" Another yes shot out of the men.

"Queen?" Conrad asked surprised.

"Sorry I mean our Prince Consort." Yuuri corrected while smiling a little at the memory of Wolfram explaining his title. He wasn't used to the title yet.

"I'm going ahead with a small group to take up the situation." Yozak interrupted them and the king nodded. "Don't worry, Kiddo, everything will work out fine." The reddish put him at rest seeing the worried face on the double black. He gave his boyfriend a peck on the cheek, leaving Conrad with a small blush. Watching the spy get smaller with the minute, Günter stopped next to the Maou.

"Gwendal has also left, within the hour he should have arrived at the other side of the hide out." Yuuri nodded again taking in this information.

"Then I guess it's time that we also leave and get positioned." Conrad obeyed and led his horse to the front of the group still present. While he was giving orders Wolf joined Yuuri and Günter.

"Where's Yaelle and Erich?" The Maou eyed the lonesome blonde.

"They left with Gwendal."

"Alright." The double black was actually happy to hear this Yaelle and Erich could work perfectly together and Gwendal and Erich had turned out to be a great pairing for strategies.

"Everything is set, let's go." The three of them joined Conrad who was already leading their group to the battlefield.

Yuuri watched how his demons attacked the ancient castle Fritz had taking as his own. The protection of the castle could hold it. No side was winning any terrain.

"It's time for some help." The Maou decided eying Wolf, who got the command.

"Time for battle." The blonde mumbled to himself, straightening his reins and strengthening his grip on the demon stone in his hand. First he sent a big ball of fire into the sky as signal for the other side. Then he got his horse to run towards the castle while calling on a fire lion.

At the same time two fire lions appeared on both sides, making their soldiers retreated quickly a little and watched the lions burn the castle's protection. Water extinguished the flames and the soldiers moved inside the castle.

"Ready for some action, wimp!" Wolf yelled back to Yuuri smirked putting away the demon stone. He waited until the others reached him before moving again. When they arrived at the gate it was noticeable that they had won a lot of ground and seeing the red flashes from the other side it seemed that they had forced Fritz into battle.

'Shit, I can't keep doing this!' Fritz panted. He had been strengthening his personal guard with his Maryseki, but it was taking too much out of him. He pulled out his sword and could overpower a couple of soldier that got through his guard.

'How I wish my mother wasn't human, then I would at least have my own Maryoku.' He whined to himself and noticed a falcon fly passed the door.

"Erich…" He mumbled not understanding the feelings that run through him. He made his way to the door and glanced in the grand hallway. Right from him he saw fire and water shoot out of the fighting bunch while on his left the falcon was seen. Knowing it was Yaelle and Erich he chose his left. The moment he saw his childhood friend he felt relieved.

'He looks good.' The redhead couldn't help himself. Defeating his present enemy Erich looked around and caught Fritz eye. A heated glare was changed from both sides and the brown-head settle his falcon above his head. It was like all the soldiers knew that the two were going to fight and room was made.

"Just like the old days!" Fritz smiled giving a sign with his sword. Erich nodded and got in his fight stand with his sword in front of him. The sound of metal colliding was the first thing heard when the fight between the two had started. After a couple of minutes they stopped and glared at each other panting.

The redhead called on his Maryseki and his sword started to glow red. Erich's eyes narrowed. 'What is he up to?' The fight started again and the brown-head noticed that the blows of his enemy were increasing with every hit. Brave he fought back but was losing ground. Then with another blow he noticed a crack in his sword.

'Shit!' The moment the metal broke he made a big blow of wind push them both backwards. They both got back in their stands at the same time, but this time Erich had his Maryoku on stand bye. He made his falcon attack and when Fritz cut it, the wind made a hurricane around the redhead. He powered more Maryseki in the sword and started shooting red beams with every blow in the walls of his prison.

One of the beams shot over Erich head. At first he didn't take notice to it, but then the sound of falling stones got to his ears. He turned around and saw a big crack run up the ceiling.

"Get out of here, now!" He yelled calling the hurricane towards him and made a shield with it above them. The falling stones got blow up again, giving the soldiers time get to a safer place.

Fritz washed shocked how Erich was putting his life in danger to save the soldiers of both sides. Without thinking he dropped his sword and shot a red beam to the air shield strengthening it. His childhood friend looked surprised back at him and gave him a nod when their eyes met. But then the whole ceiling came falling down, the air shield broke and blew Erich away.

He got caught by Yaelle's water. She ran towards him which led to a very jealous Fritz. He took his sword back from the ground, charged it until it looked blood red and threw it the black beauty.

In her concern for her fiancé Yaelle only saw the weapon when it had almost pierced his target. As reflex she fell backwards pressing her eyes closed waiting for the hit that didn't come. Slowly opening them again she saw the sword in an ice wall only a couple of millimeters from her face. Fritz looked hateful at the ice wall.

"Now you'll have to take me on!" Yuuri said pissed standing next to the wall with Morgif in his hand.

**Stephke23: Alright, I think if Fritz doesn't get his feeling for Erich after this, he's really stupid, but now he should be troubled with Yuuri. So next, the battle between Yuuri and Fritz. Review people!**


	27. The prisoner

**Warning: Foul language**

**Important: Alright, first for all for you all a little explanation on Risa's character. I know that now she looks very silly, because she is silly, she isn't a woman trapped in a loveless marriage yet, but instead a young woman at the top of her life with a lot of dreams.**

**Thanks you all for reviewing:  
**_**cassie**_**: First read the Risa part above this and then I'm going to tell you where Ryuu got his sneakiness from. *read*read* So, Ryuu got his sneakiness from his mother. Before all the changed she was sneaking around with other men behind Yuuri's back and you're not going to tell me that the wimp noticed it immediately. The younger version of her doesn't have to be sneaky yet, so you're not going to recognize it in her.**

**And the first time Risa was just a girl Yuuri met on earth, they liked each other and because of his wimpiness Yuuri chose her over Wolfy. The first time ****you**** met her was in the chapter that Wolf went back to earth of his own time to get help from his Yuuri to save Yaelle, she was married to our wimp at that time. And Fritz doesn't know her, his connection is only with Ryuu, who can travel between worlds.**

**I would say Ryuu came in the picture the moment he saw Wolf and his father descent the stairs (same chapter as Risa's entrée). He probably noticed through his fathers reactions that the blonde was who he really loved and so stirred the boy's hatred. And the Ryuu who's helping Fritz now, comes from a farter future then Wolf, Yaelle, Erich and Fritz and when he just started helping Fritz even I don't know.**

**That was a lot hope its less confusion now.**

**chochowilliams**** When I read your review I was like wow, you understand Ryuu's character good. And I know he's actually pitiful. I still don't really know what's going to happen to him.**

**NaTsUkO-ChAn****  
****pikeebo****  
****Goddess of All Knowing-ness****  
****XZanayu****  
****Princess Sin****  
****moriah93ohio******

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou.

"Oh, now I'm scared. The wimpy king is here to kill me." Fritz said sarcastically, making Yuuri only madder. Morgif was also showing his displeasure by growling at the redhead.

"Dad!" Yaelle yelled while she was pulling the unconscious Erich against her.

"Get out of here!" The Maou ordered her glancing over his shoulder. She wanted to object, but Wolf stopped her.

"We need to get Erich in safety." He explained quickly. His daughter nodded understanding and let her blonde father pick up her fiancé. Fritz glared angry at the pair that carried his crush away, but he was unable to do anything with the double black standing in his way.

He picked his sword back from the ground and charged it with Maryseki. Yuuri watched out of the angle of his eye how Wolf and Yaelle disappeared out of the castle and got replaced by Conrad and Günter.

He aimed his attention back at his enemy just in time to see the red glowing sword release a beam at him. Before he could do anything Morgif was already swallowing the red beam. A burp gave the sign that it had been a tasty meal.

Both Yuuri and Fritz stared shocked at the sword. "Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise." The Maou decided and his sword smiled satisfied.

'Shit, so my only Advantage isn't even going to work against him.' Fritz knew this was a lost battle from the start. 'Where's Ryuu when you need him?' He thought desperately, but didn't show any of his doubt on the outside. Instead he chose the direct attack hoping that the double black was to busy to use his Maryoku.

Metal clashed and Morgif let out a war cry, which distracted Yuuri for a moment. The redhead noticed this and swung his sword to the Maou's neck, who could just avoid it.

"Don't do that again, Morgif!" He lectured his sword that showed remorse for his mistake. Then the fight continued. Ducking, blocking, attacking Yuuri did it all and Conrad couldn't have been more proud.

'He's doing so well without counting on his powers of the Maou.' He thought with a small smile knocking out a couple of soldiers.

Yuuri noticed that Fritz was getting more careless and hoped he could keep up with him. His sword techniques weren't all that.

'Wolfram would be much better at this.' He couldn't help but think, but he still tried his best. Regrettable his hands were starting to get too sweaty that he just knew that Morgif would fly out of them with a couple of more hits.

'If only I could freeze that guy.' He mustered dogging the next attack. 'Wait, outside we crossed a small stream that ran to the castle.' He started to retreat step by step, luring the redhead with him.

Fritz took the retreat as a sign of defeat and went after him without any thought. The Maou was walking backwards around the castle and when the next angle came in view for the redhead, he decided that would be the place the demon king died.

'It's around the corner, I'm certain!' Yuuri convinced himself and started to give the other openings, which he would block before Fritz could hurt him. He could hear the sound of water getting clearer with every step backwards.

'This is it! Bye bye wimpy king!' Fritz laughed in himself and shot out a very hard blow that made Morgif glide out of Yuuri's hands. As reflex the king let himself fall backwards and the redhead shot out again ready to give the deathblow.

The point of his sword was only a couple of centimeters from penetrating the double black's vest when two water dragons shot out from behind the Maou wrapping themselves around the surprised redhead, freezing him in his movement.

"I did it!" Yuuri sighed relieved and heard Morgif growl his victory.

"Yuuri!" He noticed a blonde spot run towards him.

"Wolf! I'm here!" He yelled back before turning his attention back too the frozen guy.

"Where's Wolfram!" He hissed threatening and got surprised when Fritz started laughing.

"Didn't the blonde tell you?" He asked nodding to Wolf, who had reached them. "Ryuu took him." The redhead continued laughing.

"Couldn't you have told me that Wolfram was already on earth?" Yuuri said pissed to the rider next to him.

"Sheech, sorry, I don't get my new memories right the moment they happen you know." Wolf shot back. He really wasn't in the mood. "And do you know how confusing it is. I already have two lifelines of memories in my head and a third one is adding up to that." His tone got angrier with each word.

The king knew he was behaving on thin ice and quickly apologized.

"Sorry, of course you would have told me… sorry!" The blonde seemed to settle down a little and the trip continued in silence.

"Well, that's an odd sight." Yuuri said watching Günter lecture Gwendal, which wasn't the odd part, but he was fussing over the other's wounds.

"Get used to it." Wolf mumbled and the Maou looked confused back. "Never mind, I'm going to see how Erich's doing." The blonde walked out of the doorway that he and the double black had been occupying.

"How is he?" He asked his daughter, who hadn't left the side of her fiancé once.

"Okay I guess. Gisela said he just has a minor concession… He's sleeping now." She tenderly caressed the brown locks out of his face.

"That's a relief." Her father sighed happily. Then something came to mind.

"Shit!" He turned back around.

"Yuuri!" He yelled and ordered the Maou with his eyes to follow him.

"What's wrong?" The double black asked concerned, when he reached the blonde, who had joined Günter and Gwendal.

"I just remembered something. Ryuu took me to Risa." He said and the king's eyes widened.

"I guess you can have the Maou's brother find out her location." Gwendal set his brain to work while his silver haired friend was cleaning a cut with some alcohol.

"Sit still!" He ordered his patient and got a glare.

"Should I get Anissina to do it?" Günter threatened and got a stiff patient. "All done!" He said happily after a couple of seconds, giving the other the right to move again.

Wolf couldn't help but roll his eyes seeing this display. They were still so innocent.

"We can't take a whole army with us to earth." Gwendal dared to open his mouth again.

"I know, but still we need more people since he has a lot of men there." His blonde brother made them clear.

"Shori will be more then happy to solve that problem." Yuuri interrupted.

"Yeah, and since Ryuu is the only one who can use Maryoku on earth, we should be more then powerful enough." He continued, but Wolf knew it wasn't that way.

"It isn't enough, but maybe with Yaelle we could win." He considered.

"Isn't that to much, three against one?" The Maou asked feeling a little pity for his son.

"No, don't forget that Ryuu is sneaky and has your precious Wolfram." Wolf's face closed in to Yuuri's. "And you would just go fuck that whore if you think it could save me." He hissed angry.

"Wolfram!" Gwendal said sternly. No matter how old his brother was he still didn't want to here those kinds of words out of him.

"Maybe Heika shouldn't go." Günter suggested. He wanted his king to be fateful or else his innocent picture of him would be smuttered.

"No way, I'm going to save Wolfram!" Yuuri screamed out in a tone that didn't take no for an answer.

"We'll need him." Wolf said to Günter, who accepted this explanation.

"You're really going to use that?" Risa asked surprised, looking how her son was preparing a sedative needle.

"Yeah, it's important now that he doesn't know what's going to happen to him." Ryuu answered checking a last time the quantity. Then he walked with his mother in his heels to the bedroom that contained the blonde Prince Consort.

Wolfram glared him to dead when he saw who came to pay him a visit.

"Don't worry, you'll not be seeing us for long." Ryuu chuckled while his mother took in the view. The blonde was bound with both hands and feet to the bed, making him unable to move, but at the same time it gave him an erotic display.

'It's such a pity.' The girl sighed in herself. She wasn't stupid, she knew her son wasn't going to let him live. She did her best, but Ryuu was stubborn. 'I wonder if I also get so… broken in the future.'

Her son quickly injected the sedative and it didn't take long before the emerald green eyes fell close.

"It isn't going to hurt the baby, is it?" Risa asked concerned. She was so looking out to the baby girl, since it seemed that she was only going to get a son.

"It's only for the trip I don't think that it will cause some permanent damage." He turned to his mother. "But if it did you're not going to hear me complain about it." He chuckled leaving the room again.

'Something bad must have happened for him to act this way.' Risa watching him walk away with pain in her heart.

Fritz pulled on the cackles on his wrist trying to find a weak spot in them, but he was too weak to really put some effort in it. Then he noticed the sound of footsteps closing in on him. Stubbornly he chose not to look up when he heard the door of his dungeon open.

"Not really how I'm used to see you." Now the redhead did look up shocked meeting the brown eyes of his childhood friend. A silence fell over the two and Erich decided to inspect the dungeon a little.

"Well, I suggest you brighten the room a little. It looks a little dull." He joked trying to give his ex-friend a little push in the talk direction. But the only thing that Fritz did was take up the man in front of him. He noticed the bandage on the other's head.

'He must have landed pretty hard that wind blow wasn't really soft from the looks of it.' "Are you alright?" He opened his mouth in the end and surprised the other with that question.

"Not really what I expected to hear you ask since you're the one who started this war, but I'm alright." He walked closer to the chained man. "Since you're in such a generous state of mind today, where did Ryuu take Wolfram?" Fritz pressed his lips back together.

'If I keep my mouth Ryuu is still going to succeed and Yaelle and Erich will be split up.' Who he just wanted from the two, he didn't know anymore. His feelings were confusion him a lot and even now he couldn't stop his heart from beating like crazy because of the man near him. 'Calm down, wasn't it Yaelle… or has it always been Erich? Urgh, this doesn't make sense anymore!' Erich walked closer trying to intimidate the prisoner with his presence.

"Where did he take Yaelle!" He hissed angry, stirring the other's anger in the process.

"Don't you already know? Isn't Wolfram… Wolf how you guys are calling him, a perfect source of information?" He chuckled a little. Erich's eyes narrowed themselves.

"You don't really suspect that brat to come back for you, do you?" The redhead glanced up. "You're just in his way." His childhood friend spat at him. He wanted to object, but then another presence entered his dungeon. He recognized the medical-Mazoku.

"Don't worry Gisela he isn't going to do a thing." Erich changed his tone back to friendly. She nodded and walked over to the prisoner. With some alcohol she cleaned a little skin and injected a needle.

"Just some solution to enable your Maryseki." Erich informed Fritz. After Gisela was done she quickly left the dungeon waiting for Erich in the doorway.

"If you finally see the truth, just give a sign and I'll be ready to listen." The brown-head said before leaving his old friend alone in the darkness.

**Stephke23: So, where did Ryuu take Wolfram? And isn't Yuuri great, he finally started using his head and captured Fritz. He's changing into a real king. Review hunnies!**


	28. Let the games begin

**I'm really tired at the moment, so sorry if you find more mistakes then in previous chapters.**

**Warning: foul language**

**Mister-Wombat****  
****Vaporwatergirl****  
****Goddess of All Knowing-ness****: Now you say it, it does have something of a soap opera.  
****chochowilliams****  
****XZanayu****: Maybe there's a little remorse, but that's not going to last very long. Definitely not after she meets Yuuri.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou.**

"You found her whereabouts?" was the first thing Yuuri asked seeing his brother.

"Yeah, but are you sure you should meet her?" Shori asked concerned. He really didn't want his baby brother to give into the temptation of that woman.

"Don't worry Wolfram is the only one for me." The Maou said watching how Wolf and Yaelle came through the portal.

"Alright, are you guys ready for the confrontation?" Shori asked when the others joined them.

"Don't worry, we're going to get dad back. My idiotic, little brother isn't going to win!" The black beauty threatened the air around her under the approvable look of Wolf. But Yuuri didn't really know how to react; they were going up against his son. Of course he wanted Wolfram back, no question in that, but now they were getting ready for the confrontation his doubts were surfacing again.

"I'm keeping my eyes on you." Wolf muttered in his ear while he pushed him to the car that was going to brings them to Risa's.

* * *

Nervous Yuuri rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door. A woman, clearly Risa's mum showed up, looking questioning at the entourage behind her door. Yaelle and Wolf hadn't changed their outfit and pulled the most attention.

"What can I do for you?" She asked not really knowing if she could trust these people.

"We're friends of Risa, madam." Yuuri answered polite which got them good points.

"She isn't home, she's at her friends."

"Oh…" 'She's probably with Ryuu.' "Would you consider calling her?" Yuuri put his best innocent smile up.

"Hmm, I guess it wouldn't hurt, who should I say is looking for her?"

"Yuuri." The mother pulled her cell phone out and dialed.

"Honey?"

"…"

"There's a guy here for you, a certain Yuuri." A squeal reached the Maou's ears.

"Calm down, I'll send him and his friends over."

"…"

"Yeah, bye."

"…"

"Okay, she said you guys should come over." Taking them in once again almost to memories their faces the mother gave them the address.

* * *

"He's coming!" Risa screamed still staring at her cell phone.

"Great, just like planned." Ryuu smirked, but his mother didn't notice it.

"Oh no, I've got to change." The double black woman rushed out the room, leaving her son to mutter something about women.

* * *

"This is it." The Maou looked one last time at the paper in his hand to check the address.

"You're right this is it." Wolf mumbled running through his memories. He only wished he knew what was happening with his younger self at the moment, but the sedative had wiped this part out.

"Alright!" Yaelle ran to the door and ran the bell until someone opened.

"Always the impatient one, aren't we." Ryuu glared at her.

"Where is my father?!" His big sister yelled grabbing him by the collar.

'That's my daughter.' Wolf thought proud with a smirk on his face.

"If you want him back you better release me." Ryuu snort back. Against her will the black beauty listened and hmphed. Her brother rolled his eyes at the habit she had picked up from her father.

"Dad, I'm so happy you're here. Come in, I know you're dying to meet my mother." A small smile appeared on Ryuu's face, making all the others, except Yuuri glare at him.

"Yeah, let's go in." His father said with his goofy smile and Wolf glared deadly at him. "What I am curious." The blonde's glare only worsened making the king run quickly after his kids.

* * *

Ryuu led them to the living room where his mother was waiting for them.

"Yuuri?" Risa asked exiting when the double black entered the room after their son.

"Yea…"

"I'm Risa." She was already shaking his hand and putting her best flirting face on.

"Hi…"

"Yuuri!" Wolf hissed angry, making his hubby squirm a little away from the female.

"Oh, you must be the older Wolfram. Well, I must say age works in favor for you." The double black woman said inspection the blonde face.

"So, where's Wolfram?" Yuuri insisted to quickly get what they came for.

"You don't really think that I'm going to give him back because you asked nicely?" Ryuu asked sarcastically.

"Actually…" He couldn't help but roll his eyes at his father's naivety.

"He isn't here!" He interrupted.

"What? No, he has to be here." Wolf said confused and the double black smirked.

"You don't really think I would do the same thing twice?" The blonde glared as answer, but he had to admit that the Shibuya had been smart.

"Then where is he?" Yuuri interrupted their little fight.

"Don't worry, he's save." Risa answered while stepping closer to the father of her son. Angry Wolf pulled Yuuri away from her.

"Don't even think about it, you whore!" He hissed angry.

"You really never learn do you?" The woman threatened showing her true character.

"He isn't here!" Yaelle yelled entering the room again.

"Euh, where have you been?" Yuuri had the feeling he had missed something.

"What I do have better things to do then watch you guys fight and drool over each other." The black beauty snapped noticing the look Risa was giving her wimpy father.

"But he has been here." Shori appeared from behind Yaelle with Wolframs jacket. His little brother rushed to him, pulled the cloth out of his hands and searched for any sign of blood.

"We didn't hurt him!" Risa said almost desperately. She needed him to like her. He was so cute, he had to like her.

"You'll get him back in one piece if you be a good boy and do as I tell you." Ryuu made him clear. Yuuri glanced back at Risa and swallowed.

'I have to sleep with her or I lose Wolfram.'

"Don't even think about it! I'll find out where I'm in no time." Wolf interrupted them.

"Really?" Ryuu turned back at him. "How… when Wolfram himself doesn't even know where he is." Then he turned back to his parents and could read his father's thoughts on his face.

"Don't worry dad, I'm not that cruel. I just want you two to go on a date." Yuuri's face relaxed a little while Risa was glowing.

"Okay…" 'No sex yet and this is a good way to pass time.' "Where do you want to go?" He asked the woman, who seemed to radiate with happiness.

"Euh…"

"What about a movie and dinner?" Yaelle intervened. 'During a movie he doesn't have to talk to her.'

"Yeah, that's a great idea. Let's do that." Her father approved just as Risa. Ryuu seemed to be a little against it, but with both parties agreement he couldn't intervene. Of course Wolf was complete against it and Shori had a bad feeling.

* * *

Still a little senseless Wolfram opened his eyes. He noticed that his surroundings were different then before and quickly sat up, getting an attack of dizziness. A groan of dissatisfaction crept out his mouth, but despite his dizziness he got up. He was glade he wasn't tight up anymore, but taking in the room he knew it didn't matter. There weren't any window's only one door that of course was locked and he could hear people behind it.

'Guards.' He grimaced. 'Where the hell am I?' He questioned himself when his dizziness was disappearing. Now he took in the furniture and recognized it was from earth. 'Earth… maybe, if only I could see outside.' Sigh.

"The only thing I know for sure is that Ryuu is still holding me prisoner." He muttered dropping back down on the bed. After staring a couple of minutes aimlessly at the door he let himself fall down on his back. He laid his hands on his tummy trying to feel the life inside. 'Where are you Yuuri?'

* * *

"Did you like the movie?" Risa asked clenching Yuuri's arms against her breasts.

"It was nice." Her prisoner brought out. Too be honest he hadn't seen much of the movie. He was too preoccupied with the thought of Wolfram and what he would have to do with this woman to get him back. And Risa wasn't making it easier with showing off her body… a woman's body. Yuuri couldn't help his curiosity. He never had a woman before, but he would never cheat on Wolfram… willingly. He let his date pull him to a cozy restaurant and almost lifelessly dropped down on a chair.

"What would you like?" Risa asked scanning the menu. "Let's go Italian and split spaghetti." She continued without waiting for an answer. 'It's the perfect food for an accidental kiss.' She thought with a satisfied smile when Yuuri gave in. She quickly ordered their meal, making it very clear she only wanted one big plate. When she turned back around the Maou couldn't help but notice the look the waiter was giving her. Taking in the other guests he saw a lot of other guys staring at his company.

"Yuuri?" Risa pulled his attention back to her and when he looked into her eyes he couldn't help but find them beautiful. 'But not as beautiful as Wolfram's.' He added without a second thought although he had to admit that the woman in front of him was pretty. 'I did marry her once.' He defended himself.

* * *

Like a good boy Yuuri walked Risa to the front door of Ryuu's house. It had gotten later then he would have thought. He bet that everyone would already be asleep and guessed that his date's parents knew she was staying overnight at her 'friends' place.

"I had a nice time." The black haired woman said playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Yeah… me too." The Maou decided was the right thing to say. Risa's fingers slid of the hem and settle in her hair, curling it around with every movement.

"So…" Like a predator she sneaked closer to him and raised her face for a kiss, but Yuuri withdrew.

"Sorry… I can't…" He whispered afraid to look her in the eye.

"Oh… of course… Wolfram." The blackhead nodded and dared to look up again.

"But… may I know… if Wolfram wasn't in the picture… would you kiss me?" Risa asked capturing his eyes. Hesitating a little Yuuri nodded.

"But he is in the picture. He's my husband and I'm never going to betray him." He continued making an oath.

"Oh, I respect that." Risa smiled with trouble and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I truly had a nice time and I hope we could become friends." She said her goodbyes before pushing the doorbell. Ryuu had pulled open the door in a couple of seconds and his mother's eyes widened.

"What happened to you?"

"Just a little sibling fight." Her son said toughing his blue eye for the millionth time.

"You better put something cold on it." His father joined the conversation. He couldn't help but feel a little concerned. It was his son after all.

"Yuuri, you should teach that girl of yours a little self control!" Risa had completely taking in the mother-hen roll.

"She takes after her father." The king shrugged his shoulders helplessly while the woman pushed her son to the living room down on a seat and rushed to the kitchen. Out of curiosity the Maou followed them inside and got to witness a family moment. It didn't take long for the mother to pull the father in the moment.

When he finally could leave Yuuri couldn't help but feel closer to his other family.

'This is bad!' He sighed walking through the darkness. He shouldn't start feeling for these people. They had taken the love of his life as hostage to control him!

* * *

"Dad!" Yaelle yelled when she noticed the dark figure in the doorway of her grandparent's house.

"Yaelle." Yuuri sighed feeling his confusion less a bit, seeing the love product of him and Wolfram. "You know you shouldn't hit your brother like that!" He lectured her and got eyes back that looked a lot like when Wolfram was ready to fry him.

"That… thing isn't my brother!" She hissed angry twirling around and stamped up the stairs to the guest room. Defeated Yuuri went after her surprised no one had woken up because of her. He strolled in his room and noticed a pluck of blonde hair on his pillow.

"Wolfram?!" He asked almost believing his hubby was really their in his bed.

"Get in Yuuri, I'm tired." Wolf sighed breaking a little of the Maou's dream.

"Wolf…" He crawled over and stared at the beautiful older face of his blonde.

"Why are you standing there? Come here!" A sleepy Wolf pulled the Maou a little brut to the bed and pulled of the others clothes off only leaving the boxer. Then he moved over giving the other permission to slide next to him. Once both where under the sheets, Wolf pulled Yuuri in his arms. 'A smaller wimp isn't that bad.' The blonde couldn't help but compare the younger with the older.

"Wolfram…" The double black sighed in a daze taking in the fragrance of his hubby.

"I'm right here." The blonde answered silently. 'Don't think you're going to win, whore!'

* * *

"So, what do you think of him?" Ryuu asked holding a cold compress against his eye.

"I like him… I really like him." His mother sighed dreamingly. "He can be so cute. Especially his naivety at some points…" Risa giggled like a schoolgirl. "And that smile of his stole my heart." She continued her sighing again.

Oppressing a yawn she decided it was time to go to bed. She stood back up and walk away from her son only to stop in the doorway.

"Maybe we shouldn't keep Wolfram." She said without turning towards the other. With a pleased smirk Ryuu watched his mother disappear from his view.

**Stephke23: Risa is starting to fall for Yuuri and the bad part of her character is starting to get out, but Wolf has taking the place of his younger self at yuuri's side for a moment. He isn't going to let that whore win over his Yuuri. Review!**


	29. Time is money

**Next chapter's up, hope you like it. I'll admit that I like this chapter, a lot happens and I almost find it unbelievable that I wrote is in one day.**

**Warnings: Foul language, lemon**

**Thanks for reviewing:  
****Vaporwatergirl****  
****hannah-asakura****  
****chochowilliams****  
****Mister-Wombat****  
****NaTsUkO-ChAn****  
****eclst****  
****XZanayu****: You're going to get the answer to your question.**

**pikeebo: Don't worry, the future Yuuri hasn't been standing still. You'll find out what he's been doing in this chapter.**

**Arayelle Lynn****  
****Nikkie23534****: Oh, don't worry about the siblings their hate for each other is only growing, one moment it's going to break out.**

**LaDyViL: I do hope you're not going to fail because of my story and of course there's going to be a happy ending. But what's just going to happen to Ryuu and Risa I'm not going to tell, although I've made up my mind about that.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou.**

"Where did you hide Wolfram?!" The elder Yuuri yelled at his son, who got angry.

"Here I come to visit my father and all you can talk about it that… thing." Ryuu glared, getting an even worse one back.

"Don't call him a thing! He's also your father!" The double black yelled at the older version of his son, who thought he was losing it.

"He isn't my father. I have one father, you and one mother, Risa."

"Don't speak to me like that! He's my husband making him your second father and Yaelle your big sister!" Yuuri raged.

"Then I'll make sure they aren't!" Ryuu hissed furious and turned around waving with his hand to open the water portal. "And don't even think about following me, you'll die!" He said before disappearing. His father watched confused how the water turned back normal.

"I'll die? Then he's gone to Shin Makuko, but why? Fritz is caught, so the battle is only continuing on earth… Wait! That can only mean that Wolfram is on Shin Makuko!" He realized and sprinted to his phone. He was going to need his brother's help.

* * *

"How was the trip?" Risa asked seeing her son leave the bathroom.

"He's still as stupid as ever." Ryuu mumbled angry.

"Don't worry honey I'm going to get him freely or with force." She smiled innocently, turning a page of her magazine. "That reminds me could you get this?" The magazine dropped down on her lap while she fished a paper out of her pocket. Curious Ryuu accepted it and unfolded it. His eyes grew in sizes.

"You're going to drug him?" He asked surprised.

"Do you want to live or not?" His mother asked back when he nodded she continued. "He'll see who he wants to see even if it's Wolfram it will be me he's making love to." For the first time Ryuu couldn't help but realize how sneaky his mother really was.

* * *

"This has been going on for almost a week!" Yaelle yelled angry at her wimpy father.

"What else do you expect from me? As long as we don't know where Wolfram is we can only do what they say." Yuuri explained hopelessly. He has experience his daughter bad moods enough to know they were just as bad as his husband's.

"How much I hate it he has a point." Wolf came to his defense. "Even I don't know where they're holding me. Ryuu has thought this through. We can only hope he makes a mistake." The blonde sighed. He knew it wouldn't help getting angry at the Maou, no matter how much he would like to, he could scare him off right into Risa's arms.

"So, you're just going to go on your next date?" Yaelle asked trying to dim her anger.

"What else can I do? But I'll make sure to pry something out of her." Yuuri nodded to emphasize.

* * *

"You sure?" The elder Yuuri asked his brother.

"Yes, there's been a lot of activity around here lately." Shori said pointing on the map.

"Alright, you know what to do?" His little brother turned towards the two other guys present.

"Don't worry Kiddo, we'll get him out in no time." Yozak smiled reassuring while his husband nodded.

"To think he would hide him in the future." Conrad sighed, but his tone revealed that he was relieved that they found his little brother.

"This is going to be weird. Saving a younger Wolfram, a pregnant Wolfram." The reddish chuckled while walking behind Yuuri to the lake.

"Are you sure you don't want to inform the past?" The double black shook his head at his godfather.

"I'll want to come to the future to save him myself and you know that's dangerous. They already know way too much about the future." He confessed opening the portal. "I'll wait here." The couple nodded and entered the water.

* * *

"Come in, Yuuri." Risa smiled sweetly. She let him to the living room where two cups of tea were waiting on them. Under the woman's insisting look he sat down and took one of the cups in his hand. "I made it, do you like it?" Risa made him take a couple of sips.

"It's good." He smiled politely.

"And how is everything?" The woman kept the conversation going.

"Oh fine, only is everyone bugging me about Wolfram's whereabouts." The double black went straight to the point.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm not much of a help. I don't know where Ryuu is holding him." The young lady put on her best performance and glanced at the cup in Yuuri's hands. He quickly took another sip not wanted to offend her.

"If only I could know his condition… if they treat him well?" Risa got a compassionated expression.

"I'll let you see him, but don't tell Ryuu." She stood up and signed him to follow her. She let him to her bedroom glancing over her shoulder a couple of times to see if the drugs had already started to work.

"Wait here." She said pushing him in. 'Just a couple of more minutes.' She chuckled and disappeared into the bathroom to change her outfit.

* * *

Yuuri's legs started to feel weak that he sat himself down on the bed. 'I'm probably nervous to see Wolfram again.' He decided to explain it. Then his sight was getting fuzzy. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He heard the door open again and watched how his blonde walked in.

The reaction on Yuuri's face told Risa that he was seeing Wolfram. On one side she was happy that the drug was working, but on the other she was sad that the blonde still meant more to her crush then she did. She ran desperately up to him and kissed him passionately.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri sighed happy between kisses, pressing the blonde's body even closer. He didn't even notice the two bumps pressing in his chest, instead he let his hubby push him on his back and tear off his shirt. He registered that it wasn't really the same as before, something was off, but the drug made sure he was too deep to care.

Risa quickly took in the well sculptured chest underneath her. Her fingers traced the lines and made her only more aroused. If only she had more time, but now she needed to end this quickly before the drug wore off. She unzipped Yuuri's pants and released his length without taking the rest off. Licking her lips she took him quickly in her mouth.

Yuuri's eyes widened, this was something Wolfram had never done before. He got more and more the feeling that something was off, but the pleasure had taking over his reasoning. He was on the break of coming. "Wolf-ram… I-I'm coming…" He moaned and let out a groan of dissatisfaction when the mouth disappeared.

Panting Risa pulled off her pants and panty and crawled on her prey. Positioning the cock under her she took him in, surprising herself with the largeness of him. Letting her body adjust to Yuuri's size, 

she bent over and kissed him to keep him in his daze. Then she started to move and let out a moan breaking their lips connection.

'Something's wrong!' A voice kept yelling in Yuuri's head, but the warmth around his dick made thinking the last thing on his mind. His hips thrusted upwards in Wolfram's hole and he could feel himself getting closer to his climax. With a scream of his hubby's name he came and lost conscious.

Feeling, the semen fill her insides Risa experience her orgasm. She fell down on her prey, panting hard. After a couple of seconds she let Yuuri's soft cock slip out of her and laid herself beside him. "Next time I'll make you scream my name." She promised watching the satisfied face on her crush.

* * *

Wolfram couldn't shake off the feeling something bad had happened. To ease his worries he caressed the little bump that his tummy was. 'It's been five weeks.' He thought desperately. 'Yuuri probably already cheated on me with that whore and has completely forgotten about me.' He was starting to feel more depressed with the minute.

'If only I could have overpowered the guards, but of course they had to have esoteric stones.' His hands stopped the caress movement, but stayed on his belly.

"Yuuri…" He said desperately feeling tears at the point of breaking out. He pulled his legs against him and curled up in the fetus position. Suddenly the door of his room got slammed open.

"Wolfram!" He recognized his brother's voice. To his surprise Conrad leaped towards him and pulled him in his arms. "Thank Shinou, you're alright." He released his little brother a little when he heard the surprised sound of his name. Now the blonde could take in the face and noticed that Conrad looked older.

"You older." He said confused.

"Yeah, you're in the future on Shin Makuko." Yozak explained standing guard in the doorway.

"The future? Wait, Shin Makuko that means that only one week has passed on earth." The blonde exclaimed. 'Yuuri couldn't have forgotten me in one week!' He cheered on the inside.

"We need to go or we'll miss our checkpoint!" Yozak made them move.

"Checkpoint?" Wolfram asked confused. They were talking in riddles for him.

"Yuuri's going to open the portal for us." Conrad explained helping his brother up.

"Yuuri, then why isn't he here?!" Yozak really hoped the volume of the blonde's voice didn't reach outside where there were still some guards.

"It's our Yuuri that found you, but he couldn't come because of the curse." The brown-head explained pulling his brother with him when his husband signed the coast was clear.

"Then why didn't you inform my Yuuri!" Wolfram's brain couldn't comprehend this.

"It's too dangerous to have them come here. You know already too much about the future." Yozak calculated that they were only one corner away from their exit, a broken window.

"Nobody to see." He signed and crawled through it. After an extra check he helped Wolfram out of the window and watched his hubby land next to him.

* * *

Yuuri opened the portal nervous like hell. "Did they make it?" He asked to no one in particular, but his brother took the liberty to answer.

"They'll come." And on cue Wolfram appeared in front of them. Yuuri didn't wait to run to him and pull him in his arms.

"You're alright." He sighed happily taking in the fragrance that was his blonde.

"Yuuri?" The pregnant man asked confused.

"At least get out of the water before you get all cozy!" Yozak interrupted their moment. The double black quickly pulled the blonde to the shore and checked for any wounds.

"I'm not hurt." Wolfram said taking in the older face of Yuuri. Last time he had seen him they hadn't really spent a lot of time together since the older Yuuri had been celebrating his reunion with Wolf.

"We have to get to the past." Yuuri said after releasing a relieved sigh.

"You two can handle this?" Conrad asked to be certain and his godson nodded while opening the next portal. Time was money.

* * *

Yaelle was pacing up and down angry at her own uselessness and almost screamed when her father suddenly jumped up.

"They saved me!" He yelled confusing her even more and it didn't help that he started to run outside like a madman. Hoping he hadn't lost it she followed him and watched to her surprise how Wolfram and the older Yuuri were walking towards the door, which her father had thrown open.

Wolf jumped in his Yuuri's arms, after a quick check of his younger self. While the older couple was celebrating their reunion by kissing the living daylight out of each other, Yaelle was hugging Wolfram.

"This is so weird, this is me." She said carefully laying her hand on the blonde's tummy.

"Where's Yuuri?" Her father got her out of her own little world.

"He's with that whore." Yaelle's anger rose to the surface again.

"What!" The blonde yelled and turned towards the older couple. His anger disappeared when he noticed the double black clenching his head in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Wolf asked concerned.

"I'm getting these fuzzy memories. I was with Risa and then Wolfram?" He said confused watching how the younger blonde and his daughter ran up to them. "This can't be right. I remember making love to you, but I just rescued you." He explained his confusion.

"Did she give you something… maybe in a drink?" Wolf asked having an idea what could have happened. You could clearly see Yuuri thinking and also the exact moment he came up with the answer.

"She made tea!" He yelled and Wolf eyes widened.

"She drugged him." He said while fright caught his heart.

"Wait a minute, you're telling me he slept with her thinking she was me?" Wolfram asked unbelievable. When the others nodded sadly, he felt like his world was falling apart.

**Stephke23: A lot has happened. The older Yuuri got Wolfram back, but now Risa got her hands on our favorite wimp and deceived him to sleep with her. Review honeys.**


	30. Brother dear

**Hi there, here's next chapter and I know everyone hates Yuuri at the moment, but the older is going to make that better… a little at least.**

**Thanks for reviewing:  
****Mister-Wombat****: Don't worry it's still going to end with Yuuram.  
****Vaporwatergirl****:  
****chochowilliams****: You surprised me with the first word and I let a sigh of relief when I read the rest. And you're right, something is really wrong with Risa. 'a sick perverted fanatic stalker' I liked this description ;), cause well face it she is all of those. She got this unhealthy obsession with Yuuri. And I know it's time Ryuu understands what he's doing. He'll never get the family he wants this way.**

**Janet:  
Phoenix:  
****Arayelle Lynn****: At first Wolfram is going to be heartbroken to find out Yuuri cheated on him, but we all know he'll be unstoppable when he wants him back. And Yaelle is getting her frustration out in this chapter ;).**

**eclst****  
****hannah-asakura****: I almost can't believe you're dreaming about my story, but it is a great complement that it can draw you so in. But don't worry someone's gonna die and Yuuram is going to live happily ever after.**

**pikeebo****: Risa is still young (let say that she's a year younger then Yuuri) and there are a lot of teenage girl getting pregnant after the first time.  
****NaTsUkO-ChAn****  
****Nikkie23534****  
LaDyViL: I'm glad you scored your paper that's a relief and there's someone who's going to die.  
****XZanayu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou.**

With the feeling of a brick in his head Yuuri woke up. Groaning in displeasure he opened his eyes and noticed a second presence next to him. Vaguely remembering Wolfram and called out his name. He turned his head expecting to see blonde hair, but met black. Surprised and confused he tried to crawl up, but his head made it almost impossible.

"Hnn… Yuuri?" Risa asked feeling the movement of her crush.

"What happened where is Wolfram?!" The Maou almost yelled desperately.

"Wolfram?" The woman looked confused at him. "He was never here. I did say I didn't know where he was."

"What, no, you said you would bring him here." The double black male was getting hysterical.

"Why don't you forget about him? Aren't I good enough?" Risa slid closer, making Yuuri fall of the bed in his escape.

"NO!" He yelled angry from the ground. Seeing the hurt and then mad expression on the woman's face made him rethink his answer, maybe he should have been gentler.

"Don't even think you'll get away from me!" The woman hissed angry crawling of the bed. She bowed over him, which did made a large impression since she was naked. "You belong to me!" She made him clear before turning around, grabbing her clothes and leaving the room. Yuuri heard her lock the door and dropped his head lost on his chest.

'This time I really screwed up.'

* * *

Wolfram was staring aimlessly through the window. If he had been mentally present he would have seen his brother-in-law arrive, but he didn't care anymore. He felt lost, completely lost. He had lost Yuuri again to that whore.

"Wolfram?" Wolf asked carefully, not wanting to scare his younger self, but when he met the lifeless eyes he wished he had scared him. "You shouldn't give up, Yuuri still loves you."

"He always wanted a girl… not a boy to marry." The aimless blonde said too tired to answer the other.

"Oh please, we're a gazillion times cuter then that whore. We even look better in dresses then her." Wolf tried to lighten the mood. He sighed when he didn't get a response. He walked closer and laid his hand on the other's tummy. "The proof that Yuuri loves you is right here." He noticed Wolfram looking surprised at his hand. "If you lost your hope then do it for this little bundle." He could see he was hitting a point and slid his hand to his younger self's, pulling him with him.

Wolf let him to the doorway of the living room. There they watched Yaelle explain something with big hand movements to her father.

"They seem to have fun." Wolfram mumbled watching Yuuri laugh.

"I've fought hard enough to get him back and I'm not giving up on him now." The older blonde broke the hand contact and walked over to his family. He dropped down on the couch next to his hubby, who pulled him against him and kissed his blonde locks gently. Wolfram's hand started to caress the bump that was his tummy automatically.

"We shouldn't give up just yet." A small smile came tugging on his lips.

"Guys time to go." Shori announced pulling everyone's attention.

"He left the house?" Yaelle asked making fists of her hands.

"He isn't home. He has been signaled in Shin Makoku and spies informed us where and when he's going to appear here." The Shibuya continued.

"So, that whore is alone with my dad." The young woman said more to herself then the others present.

"Then can't we get Yuuri out before Ryuu arrives?" Wolfram asked almost hopeful.

"I'm afraid not, he put some spells on the house. It's completely sealed shut until he arrives." Shori clearly had done his research.

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Yaelle hissed angry and ran outside stamping her feet.

* * *

"He's going to arrive here in the park?" Yaelle looked full disbelieve at her uncle, who nodded.

"Because of the spells he can't open a portal to the bathroom in his house." Shori explained only a second before the water started to bubble. The moment black hair appeared the black beauty shot an arrow of water through the water. Shocked Ryuu looked back at her, captured in ice against the trunk of a tree.

"It can't be this easy." Wolfram mumbled almost just as shocked. But seeing the struggling youth he had to believe it.

"What? Don't underestimate the daughter of the Maou and a von Bielefeld." Yaelle chuckled proudly. She glanced at her parents when they heard a shot and she painfully grabbed her arm.

"Guns!" Yuuri yelled and ran towards her, pulling her with her good arm to safety behind a tree. There he quickly pulled her hand of the wound and inspected it. "It's just a scratch." He said loud enough that Wolf could hear him. Glancing at his hubby he saw his relieved face and pulled a clean handkerchief out of his pocket. Even if it was just a scratch it was bleeding. After nursing his daughter he glanced at his son and watched how armed guys where releasing one hand of him. Once released Ryuu melted the ice around him and glared at the tree that held his sister only to look in the face of his father.

"What are you doing here?!" He yelled shocked.

"I've come to stop you. I'm not letting you destroy this family." Yuuri yelled back.

"Those people aren't my family!" His son yelled hysterical back. He was so tired of hearing that. Yaelle saw the frustration built up in her father's face, but she wasn't going to let him fight.

"Let me teach him a lesson!" She said insisting and the double black glanced at her.

"Don't kill him." He gave in seeing her determined expression. "And leave to bullets to me." She nodded and also glanced around the trunk.

* * *

Ryuu was yelling orders at his men, to busy to see the water around him jump up and frees his hands for the second time. Cursing he watched his sister spurt from behind the trees and call on her fire. His men were shooting at her, but always shot ice out of the ground before the bullets penetrated her. Watching around he noticed his father hands and knew the ice shields came from him.

* * *

Yaelle fired her fire to the armed guys, who quickly ducked out of the range. Then she shrunk the ice around the one hand of Ryuu it was still present. Her brother screamed in pain only a second after he had freed his other hand. Before he could register it fire had melted the ice and formed a circle around him. Hissing in pain he called water and made it flood around his wounded hand, glaring at his sister who was just outside the fire.

Glancing around looking for his men, he noticed that the other four had held them busy if not already prisoner. With his good hand he called on the water still in the fountain, but his sister block his call with her own. For the first time he felt how much stronger then him she actually was.

'Probably just because her father is that thing.' He thought angry, trying once more, but failing miserable. Then Yaelle decided it was enough and let a water dragon wrap itself around her prisoner's body. Ryuu did his best to block the water, but it didn't listen to him. Glaring he saw Yaelle walk through the fire.

"You really shouldn't fight battles you can't handle, brother dear." The brother comment only angered the captive more.

* * *

"Yuuri, I've brought you some food." Risa sang through the door of her room. She opened the door and got run over by her crush. Cursing she pealed her drenched shirt of her body and calmly walked to the front door where she knew her captive would be. Hopeless Yuuri was pulling on the handle, but how much strength he used it didn't moved one inch, which was weird since it would move a little if it was just locked.

"Our son put some spells on it." Risa chuckled seeing the struggling man. Glaring the Maou turned back to her and his eyes almost fell out of his eyes when the woman pulled her drenched shirt of her. Yuuri could even see that her bra was a little wet while she parade towards him. Not wanting to see anymore of her he turned back to the door and used his shoulder trying to break it open. He only stopped when Risa had wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Let me go!" The double black male hissed angry, but instead one hand glided downwards until it cupped his cock. It started to massage it through his clothes, but thinking who was doing it, it didn't turn him on. He had more the urge to puck. "After what you did to me, you don't really think I still find you attractive, do you?" Yuuri spat at the woman, pulling her hands of him. Giving her a disgusting look he walked to a window. It also appeared to me 'locked' and the Maou looked around for something to break it with.

"You better do as I say!" Risa threatened him and he gave her a sarcastic look. "If you still want to see Wolfram alive that is." This made him rethink what he was doing.

'What can I do? If only I knew where Wolfram was.' He thought biting his lip.

* * *

"So, now be a good boy and dispel the spells on your house." Shori said with a gently smile that promised dead if he didn't listened. Stubborn Ryuu turned his head to the wall next to him.

"Let me have him!" Yaelle yelled angry before glancing at her black father. "And this time you're not stopping me." This made the prisoner glance surprise at his father. He knew for sure that his father knew that if he died the spells would have broken automatically.

"Yeah, don't go easy on him! He deserves it!" Wolfram joined his daughter's cause.

"Calm down, you two." Shori said seeing them ready to break something. If he hadn't stand between them and the captive they would have devoured him already. Helplessly he looked at his brother, who seemed to be having a dilemma of his own. Wolf had noticed this to and slid his hand in his hubby as support. Yuuri gave him a small smile as appreciation and made his decision.

"Let me be alone with him for a while." He ordered in his Maou tone. Yaelle and Wolfram turned around protesting, but Wolf's stern face silenced them. As meek lams they beat a retreat. Shori kept it with an understanding nod and went after the two steaming hotheads. Now Ryuu looked up just in time to see Wolf give a kiss to his father. He watched how their hands kept entwined until the distance pulled them apart. Then his father closed to door taking his view of the retreating back.

Yuuri walked closer to his son, who was giving him warning looks and dropped down next to him. A silence fell over the two.

"Why can't you just accept this family?" The father broke the quietness.

"They aren't my family!" Ryuu yelled his quote.

"They are!" Yuuri stated firmly. "You know they are and you can't change that." The boy chose not to answer. "If you really would want to get Wolfram and Yaelle out of my life, you should have just stopped me from meeting him in the first place." He noticed a glint in his son's eyes and quickly destroyed that suggestion. "But then you would have to stop me going to Shin Makoku, I wouldn't change into the man that your mother fell in love with, since well face it, Shin Makoku… and Wolfram changed me, matured me." The glint was gone. "But then if you let me go and got Wolfram out of the picture." The glint returned hopeful. "I probably would have found a girl there. A bachelor Maou… even one with a fiancé gets a lot of marriage proposals." The glint had disappeared completely before he even finished his last sentence. "Face it, the only reason you're alive is because of Wolfram. He kept me in line with his jealous fits and shaped me into a man that could accept love in every way." Then Yuuri's tone fell. "He was also the reason I came back to earth and met your mother in the first place… before all this meddling started that is." After this confession he looked to his son and noticed that he was biting his lip.

"So, we would have never formed a family." He mumbled almost unhearable.

"I'm sorry." 'That was what this all was about!' Finally he found the reason for this family war. "I'm sure that you're already conceived, so isn't it time to let me go?" Yuuri brought the conversation back to the previous subject.

"Consider it done." Ryuu mumbled defeated.

**Stephke23: Yaelle is so much stronger then Ryuu in this, I really like that, but I guess it's only natural she comes from the Maou and a strong Mazoku, while Ryuu comes from the Maou and a simple human. And finally Ryuu got to his senses and finally Yuuri did something right. I can't believe I'm reaching the end, but there are still some chapters to go, at least two. Review!**


	31. Risa's obsession

**Thanks for reviewing:  
****hannah-asakura****: Jeps, someone's going to die, in this chapter actually, just read on and you'll find out. And Ryuu isn't going to be Yaelle's twin brother, although it is a nice though, but to keep Yaelle as true heir to the throne, she's clearly going to be the eldest. If Ryuu stays alive of course ;), if he dies that would be one problem less. And actually I think it would be fun dreaming about fanfictions, but the only thing I can do is brainstorm about them before falling asleep. I guess I don't have that sixth sense.**

**chochowilliams****  
****Arayelle Lynn****  
****little lord brat****  
****Vaporwatergirl****  
****alice22****  
****Nikkie23534****: I'm happy you noticed, I am making Ryuu more human. He is Yuuri's son so he can't be that bad in my eyes. He just had to get over his stubbornness, which he also inhered of our favorite wimp.**

**XZanayu****: Actually I think Yuuri has a love reach that's to big. His love for his son made him keep him alive.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou.

When Yuuri left his son alone in his prison he almost got run over by Wolfram.

"Did he do it? Did he break the spells?" The blonde asked hopeful. When the older version of his husband nodded his eyes widened hopeful, then anger took over and he ran to the front door only to get stopped by Shori, who dragged him back at the collar.

"Why the hell, are you stopping me?" The Prince Consort screamed his tantrum trying to pull his collar out of his brother-in-law's grasp.

"Get a grip, we need a plan." The Shibuya answered.

"We have a plan! I'm going to barge in, pull Yuuri out of that bitch's hands and make him beg mercy after frying that whore!" Wolfram yelled angry and Wolf couldn't help but think that plan sounded appealing.

"Good enough, let's go!" He decided pulling his younger self out of Shori's hand and both ran outside, leaving the door open for the others. Yuuri and Yaelle exchanged looks before running after them to stop them. Shori only choke his head and closed the forgotten door.

"I guess I'm stuck with guard duty." He mumbled thinking that maybe his cousin was hungry.

"So, what now?" Yaelle asked eying the house that held her father from behind the backseat of her uncle's car.

"Didn't I already explain that?" Wolfram asked sarcastically and opened his door intending to get out, but Yuuri grabbed his arm before he could.

"That plan needs a little work." He said and directly wished he hadn't seeing the fire in the emerald green eyes.

"You're right, we first need to find out where she's keeping Yuuri and we better invade when she isn't near him." Wolf supported and saved him from the younger blonde. "We don't want her to murder him and commit suicide." He continued looking in the other's emerald eyes. Mocking Wolfram closed his door again, crossed his arms and leaned backwards as sign he was listening.

"Alright, first we need to get a look inside." Yuuri said and Yaelle clapped her hands together.

"Leave that to me!" She called up her Maryoku and made a water sculpture of a dragonfly that was connected with her eyes through two strings of Maryoku. Surprised Yuuri and Wolfram looked at her while Wolf clearly had seen it before.

"Something she invented to spy on Erich when she had a crush on him." He explained monotone.

"Dad!" The black beauty yelled embarrassed while blushing a nice shade of red. Who knew what she was remembering. The blonde gave her a teasing smile, making her hmph and close her eyes. The dragonfly started to move and flow out of the car when Wolfram opened the door a little.

"Alright, I'm in." Yaelle cheered a little after a minute before a serious expression came on her face. "I'm in the bathroom, no one there. The hall is also empty… Oh wait, there's that whore…" Wolfram slid closer to his daughter not wanting to miss a word she was saying. "She's keeping him in her room!" She yelled displeased and then a little relieved. "He's ignoring her… hehe… throwing a pillow at her… She isn't so happy about that…" Then her facial expression fell and her eyes opened a little. "She's using you as leverage to keep him in line." She said a little sad to Wolfram, whose eyes widened hearing this.

"What? I'm going to kill that whore!" He screamed angry opening the door once again, but this time Yaelle stopped him.

"She's leaving…" The blonde stopped in his actions and looked hopeful at his daughter. "She isn't even locking the door. She probably thinks Ryuu's spells are enough to keep us out and him in." She chuckled before hoping her eyes. "Why don't you sneak to the bedroom window?" She suggested to the blonde next to her. "Try opening the window and get him out that way. Second on the right." She yelled after her father, who was already out of the car sneaking to the house.

Angry Yuuri threw the glass of orange juice Risa had just brought him against the door. Seeing the broken glass and drenched carpet relaxed him a little. He let himself fall down on the bed and stared helpless at the ceiling.

"Wolfram…" He moaned helplessly and turned towards the window to ease his thoughts with some cloud watching only to meet the blonde he had been calling for. 'I'm started to hallucinate… I miss him so much…' He looked lovesick at his mirage only to question is sanity.

"At least I should have made him a little gentler." He mumbled to himself seeing the blonde make a tantrum about something he couldn't hear. Only when his Prince Consort threw a stone through the glass, he started to think maybe this was real.

"What the hell are you smiling like..." The rest of Wolfram's tantrum got muffed by Yuuri's lips.

"You're real!" The Maou let out a sigh of relief and wanted to pull the blonde closer, but the window bank was in his way. Glaring at the marble he noticed the tummy of his hubby. "How far along are you?" He yelled startled, getting the blonde out of his surprised state. He had calculated that he at least had nine months to train on his fatherhood.

"How far…? Oh yeah, Ryuu had me locked up in Shin Makuko for more then a month, which would be a week here. Don't worry, you still have ten months before she's born." He hushed him reading his mind on his face.

"Ten months? What, are you telling me demons are pregnant for an entire year?" The double black's eyes widened. They both seemed to have forgotten that they should have been escaping instead of having a happy conversation about the pregnant habits of demons.

"What did you think that she would be born in two months?" Wolfram asked sarcastically.

"No, but humans carry their children for nine months."

"I'm not a human if you haven't noticed!" Wolfram screamed angry and Yuuri quickly took his head in his hands.

"I know." He said sweetly, caressing his cheeks making the blonde blush a little. He pulled the other's head closer and kissed those pink lips for a second time.

"Yuuri, what was… that noise." Risa mumbled the end staring shocked at the scene before her. Her Yuuri was kissing that Wolfram in hér house. How dare he?

Seeing that whore made something snap in Wolfram and before his hubby could stop him he called on his fire. An array of water drenched Risa. The king couldn't help but blink confused from her to his Prince Consort and stopped at the tummy once more, understanding it.

"What are you guys doing?" Yaelle whispered stopping next to the blonde outside of the window. She noticed them staring at something in the room and also blinked at the drenched woman, who was getting madder with the minute.

"Get away from him!" In the blink of an eye she was only half a meter from her crush when the next array of water pushed her to the wall on opposite side. Yaelle dropped the water, making sure all the glass was out of the window at the same time.

"Are you coming or what?" The black beauty asked her black father, who nodded dumbfound. While Risa was still disorientated he climbed out of the window and finally took his hubby in his arms. "Can you two do this later?" Yaelle asked pushing them to the car and saw to her confusion a curtain slip over her head.

"Yuuri, don't even think about leaving!" Risa yelled hysterical, strangling Yaelle with the matter in her hands.

"Let her go!" Wolfram yelled on his turn. He was ready to fight her with his bare hands, but his husband stopped him.

"Don't give her both of you." Yuuri said glaring at the woman.

"What are you taking…" Wolf asked running towards them. His eyes almost fell out of his head when he saw his daughter and without warning he attacked. His fire cut the curtain, giving Yaelle her much needed air and burn the other woman in process.

The black beauty fell on her knees gasping for air while Wolf fired a next ball of fire to the woman above her.

"Get Wolfram to the car!" He yelled over his shoulder at Yuuri, who nodded after shooting out of his shock. He pulled the blonde with him noticing his older self running towards them. During this time Yaelle was crawling away from the window out of reach of the other woman while Wolf was standing guard next to the window out of the woman's view. What he didn't expect was to see a sharp part of glass fly by aiming strayed at his younger self and the Maou.

"Yuuri!" He yelled taking a step towards them. The royal couple turned around just in time to see the glass get redirect by a water beam of the older Yuuri. Only the double black had moved on reflex and hadn't seen that he had send the beam with glass straight to his daughter, who on her turn redirected it accidentally straighted through Risa's head.

Wolf watched shocked how the woman fell forward through the window without one scream of pain and stayed lifeless on the ground. Shocked all five of them looked at the black haired woman without saying a word. After what seemed like hours, but was only a couple of seconds in reality Wolf kneeled next to the body and felt for a pulls.

"She's dead." He said stunned and the older Yuuri shot in action. He ran to his husband, turned the body and started to poor Maryoku in her abdomen.

"Yuuri?" The blonde asked surprised and a little hurt. Was he going to try to save her? Did he care that much about her?

"Ryuu!" was the only thing the double black said before continuing. Wolf was now shocked.

'He's trying to save his son!' Knowing how much Yuuri cared about Ryuu made something snap in the blonde. He closed Risa's eyes and started to close the wound on her head. His hubby looked grateful up.

"What are you doing?" Yaelle asked confused after she had gotten over her shock.

"Saving your brother." Yuuri answered without looking up.

"What? Why… and how? Are you going to save her?" She yelled full disbelieve. Wolf stopped his healing and looked questionable at the double black.

"No, her brain is too damaged, but we could keep her body going until Ryuu is strong enough to be born." He glanced into the emerald green eyes, pleading him to continue. With a sigh the blonde started his work again. A silence fell on them where only the footsteps of the younger couple coming closer, was heard.

"If you succeed what are you going to do with him?" Yaelle asked carefully, eying her younger parents. She was certain they had heard the first part of their conversation.

"Give him a family." Yuuri said, having stabilized the body in front of him and look pleadingly at Wolfram. He was the one to convince. His younger self would follow the blonde through dead if he had too.

Biting his lip Wolfram looked at the man beside him, pleading him not to ask what the other double black had just asked him.

Ryuu was staring shocked at the body of his mother. All the wires sticking out of her didn't help ease his worries.

"I-is she going to die?" He whispered, but his father had heard him.

"She had already passed away." The boy looked startled up. Yuuri couldn't help but think he looked so young right now. "We're keeping her body alive so, you can grow." The boy kept his startled look.

"Wh-why? What are you going to do with me?" He asked frightened. This really hadn't turned out the way he had planned it.

"I'm going to give you a family." His father smiled and glanced backwards at the bickering Wolf and Yaelle. The blonde had explained the situation to Shori with the sarcastic observations of his daughter, which had led to a tantrum fight. With a last look at his son Yuuri walked towards them and interrupted the fight by kissing Wolf sweetly on the cheek.

"I'm going to bring Ryuu back home." He informed them and got a united force of father and daughter against him.

"What?"

"Why?"

"Can't you come home with us?" They both aimed pleading emerald eyes at the double black.

"Don't you need to pick up Erich?" Yaelle nodded furiously. She wasn't going to leave without him. "And since I still can't enter Shin Makuko, I can't join…"

"Then have that bastard son of yours break the curse." Wolf yelled out. He really didn't want his hubby to go anywhere with his son where he couldn't keep an eye on him.

"Could you give us some time alone like father and son, who know how the future will have changed us?" The double black aimed puppy dog eyes at his family. Wolf sighed defeated. He knew when his hubby was like this, he would go behind his back if he had too. Yaelle wanted to object again, but seeing the defeated look on the blonde's face made she reconsider. Without him she already lost the battle. Instead she strode with a lot of flare towards her brother.

"Don't even think about breaking up those two, brother dear!" She hissed in his face. Ryuu only swallowed before his father pulled him away from her. He gave everyone a quick hug and warned his younger self not to mess things up again before pulling his son with him to the lake.

"We should also be heading back." The Maou said after the lake had colored blue again.

"Yeah, I want to see Erich!" Yaelle ordered no one in particular, but she did take her father's hand and pulled him with her to the lake he had been staring dazed at. "Don't worry he'll be waiting on us at home." She said with a certain smile and when Wolf smiled back she quickened her pass. She wanted to go home badly, almost just as badly as she wanted to see her fiancé again.

While Yuuri was saying goodbye to his brother Wolfram was staring at the body of Risa… more specifically at her abdomen.

'Am I really up to raising that bastard?' He questioned himself.

"So, I'll tell Gisela to prepare a room for the body and we'll start moving medical equipment when possible." Yuuri summed and his brother nodded.

"Everything will go as planned, but I think it's best to keep her here for a while so, we can keep her condition stable and only move her when the fetus is stronger." The Maou nodded approvable and walked over to his hubby. He wrapped his arms around his waist laying one hand on the pregnant tummy as last tough.

'I need to make sure that Yaelle is born first. Better keep Ryuu here for another month to be safe.' He thought caressing the bump.

"Ready to go?" Wolfram asked. The double black nodded and with his arm around the blonde started to walk towards the lake where father and daughter were waiting on them.

**Stephke23: Alright, only one chapter left and the story will be complete. Hope you review!**


	32. My only infatuation

**Since this is the last chapter I want to thank everyone who reviewed and kept up with the story. You really where my motivation. **

**Thanks for reviewing last chapter:**

**chochowilliams: Risa was a obstacle that had to go. She was also the reason Ryuu turned out so bad, she had been putting his head full with thoughts that everything was Wolfram's fault since he was born.**

**eclst**  
**Arayelle Lynn: Don't worry Ryuu's going to turn out completely different. Wolfram's going to warm up to the baby eventually.**

**alice22**  
**pikeebo: Of course the older Yuuri and Wolfram are going to be together and with Ryuu being raised by Yuuri and Wolfram the curse will have never been casted.**

**Mister-Wombat: If you're mean, how mean must I be killing her ;).**

**Vaporwatergirl: Ryuu's going to turn out completely different.**

**XZanayu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou and this is the last time I'm going to say it!**

Bored Erich walked around the garden. Without Yaelle life was a little dull. Gwendal did keep him busy with work, the von Voltaire had taken him as his successor and visiting Fritz once in a while did pass the time, but he was starting to become creepy with his stares.

Sighing the brown-head dropped down in the grass. He leaned backwards on his hands, letting the sun wash away his worries with its rays. Then for a second the beams got interrupted and his hands gave in under the extra weight that had attached itself on him.

"Hi there!" The black beauty he had been longing for said with a big smile. He wanted to say something back, but the moment his mouth opened a tongue got thrust in.

"Don't suffocate him, Yaelle." Wolf appeared behind the couple. Against her will his daughter listened when air became a necessary.

"How went things?" Erich panted looking from his fiancé to her father and the couple behind him. He wanted to get up to show some respect for his soon-to-be-parents-in-law, but the woman on top of him had other plans. She nuzzled his neck and nipped his earlobe, getting a surprised moan as answer.

"Could you two stop?" Wolf didn't like to see his little girl making out.

"Oh, please, like you didn't take every opportunity with dad." Yaelle sneered, but listened and got up. Erich quickly followed her and all five walked back to the castle where Conrad, Yozak and Murata were waiting on them near the entrance.

"I guess everything went well?" Conrad smiled seeing the group was complete.

"Jeps, the whore is dead!" Yaelle cheered happily, making the other stare shocked at her.

"You should never be happy someone died!" Yuuri lectured her, but the blonde next to him shrugged.

"Who are we kidding we're all glad she's dead." Wolfram supported his daughter, who nodded eagerly.

"Wolfram!" The Maou yelled upset.

"What?" The Prince Consort asked innocently.

"I don't want our daughter to think it's alright to kill people!"

"Of course we're not letting her think that." The blonde rolled his eyes.

"But you just… Oh, forget it." The double black sighed defeated and a smirk colored his hubby's face. He gave him a peck on the cheek telling him he was a good boy for listening to him.

"I want to go home!" Wolf declared all of a sudden. Everyone turned serious, but none of them could refuse his demand.

"Yeah, me too." Yaelle nodded glancing at Erich.

"We also need to take Fritz back." Her fiancé added.

"Then I guess it's time for our goodbyes." Conrad smiled sadly. He had gotten used to the older Wolfram and his kids.

"I'll tell Gwendal to start preparations to move our prisoner." Yozak retreated into the castle after getting a nod from his king.

"Where are Gwendal and Günter actually?" Yuuri asked like he had just noticed they weren't here.

"The last time I saw them they were hiding for Lady Anissina and Greta." Murata answered.

"Greta?" Black eyes looked confused.

"Yeah, she was helping Lady Anissina with her next book and their two victims are the stand-ins for the main characters." The Great-Sage smiled innocently which wasn't such a good sign.

"And what's that book about?" Wolfram started to worry.

"Oh, about you two..." Eyes started to relax again. "Of course Lady Anissina quickened your getting together a little..." Wolfram nodded understanding.

"If she would follow this wimp's speed, she would be ten books far before something happened."

"Hey!" Yuuri yelled defensive, but the look he got from everyone made him wish he had stayed quiet.

"Then why are Aniue and Günter hiding from her if she only wants their help with her next children's book." Wolfram got them back to the subject.

"I didn't say it's a children's book." Murata smirked making the others look weird at him.

"Then what is it?"

"Oh, just something to help teachers when they're teaching sexual education. She thinks they'll pay more attention if it's about our great Maou and his beautiful husband." The Great-Sage continued and noticed the faces of said Maou and husband getting paler with every word he said. The royal couple shared one look before bolding in the castle.

-Tttfb-

"You're certain they aren't going to look here?" Günter asked frightened looking around in Anissina's laboratory.

"Why would she look here? She'll never believe that we'll be right next to the things she wants to use on us." Gwendal muttered spying through a small opening of the door. "Let's go." Without warning he pulled the door open and disappeared in the hallway.

"Gwendal!" Günter squealed afraid. He looked in the hall and noticed the von Voltaire sneak a look around the corner before signaling that he could follow. Quickly the advisor spurt after him only to lose him on the other side of the corner. "Gwe…" A hand covered his mouth and pulled him into a closet. He got pushed against a wall still with the hand covering his lips and felt someone pressing a body against his. 'They found me!' Was the first thing entering his mind until he heard a voice whispering in his ear.

"Be quiet they're coming." Gwendal made him clear before removing his hand. Günter couldn't help but release a sigh in relief, but tensed again when he heard Anissina's voice from behind the door. Making sure she didn't hear him eep he covered his own mouth this time with both his hands, pressing his arms in the von Voltaire's chest at the same time. To his surprise he felt the commander press back, making his heart miss a beat.

'What the hell!' The silver-head screamed silently, but the speed of his heart only quickened. He could feel his face heating up and was glad they were wrapped in darkness. He tried to push the other body a little away from him, but the body only came closer every time.

"Günter." Gwendal groaned stirring the advisor crotch unwillingly. "Something is pressing against…" The silver haired man could feel himself getting more nervous with every word.

'I'm not that hard!' He wanted to scream.

"… my back, could you move it?" Gwendal ended and Günter could feel his knees give in. He would have falling to the ground if he wasn't plastered between the von Voltaire and the wall.

"S-sure…" His hand crawled over the firm chest, over the muscled bicep and slid over the well-build back until he felt a square object block his path. He pushed it away and felt the other body distance itself from him to his regret. Gwendal quickly opened the door and after a glance stepped out of the closet.

"Come on, we don't have a lot of time." When he didn't get an answer he turned questioning around to his companion. Günter had just calmed down himself and finally noticed that the other was looking at him. Meeting those steal eyes made him blush scarlet and drop the object he had still been holding. "Are you alright?" Gwendal asked a little concerned. 'Why is he so flustered?' Günter took a step towards him, but tripped over the square item. Automatically the commander moved forward catching the other man only to end up on his back with the other plastered on top of him.

"S-so…" The silver haired advisor started, but again those teal eyes captured him, making him speechless.

"What are you two doing?" Anissina broke the moment. Startled the two men looked up at her and Greta. They jumped up and started to retreat seeing the well-known glint in the inventor's eyes.

"Greta!" The Maou saved them. Yuuri ran passed the two frightened men and pulled his daughter in his arms with Wolfram behind him.

"What were you thinking Anissina!" Said woman looked confused at her king and Prince Consort.

-Tttfb-

"All is set, we can go." Yaelle said opening the portal in the fountain of the Shinou temple. Wolf nodded and turned around to their younger generation. He looked how Yuuri and Wolfram kept Greta save between them, glaring at Anissina once in a while. Gwendal was just his normal stoic self, but Günter couldn't keep his eyes of him.

'It has started I guess.' The blonde couldn't help but smile. They did make a good couple. He caught Murata's eyes, who gave him a knowing smile. He smiled back and watched how Conrad, Yozak and Gisela walked closer with their prisoner between the two men. Then a blonde blur caught him off guard. "Mother." He said with trouble, but decided to hug the woman back for once. Yaelle and Erich were next on Cherie's list.

"I'm going to miss you three." The blonde busted woman brushed a tear away.

"Better enjoy the silence now you still can." Yaelle winked back, making her grandmother laugh.

"Ready to go." She turned to her father, who nodded. He gave the others a last smile and stepped into the water.

-Tttfb-

'Please be there Yuuri!' Was the only thing going through Wolf's mind as rushed to his own time. He felt ground underneath him and the water run off him.

"Daddy!" A child voice came closer and a small body catapulted itself on him. Surprised Wolf looked at the black hair and met black eyes when the boy looked up.

'Wow, this is me in black.' He thought stunned.

"Jürgen don't suffocate your father. Are you alright, Wolfram?" Another boy came in view, but this time Wolf recognized him.

"Ryuu!" The blonde sneered getting an odd look back. 'He's maybe younger, but definitely Ryuu.'

"Who's Ryuu?" The boy in his hands asked confused.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri stopped him before answering and fished the boy out of his hubby's arms into Ryuu's. Then he turned back to the blonde and pulled him up into his arms. "You're finally here!" He sighed happily.

"Yuuri, wh… ah." Wolf clenched his head not even noticing that his daughter had arrived with the two guys. Without a word soldiers came and took Fritz from Erich while the brown-head watched surprised how a little boy ran out of Ryuu's hands into his fiancée's.

"What's happening to daddy?" Jürgen asked his sister, who was looking shocked back at him.

"He's going to be alright." She said with trouble glancing at her half-brother before the memories also got her. Almost at the same time the three last arrivers grabbed their heads.

-Tttfb-

"We named him differently." Wolf said stunned when his headache was over. He looked up from Yuuri's chest and got kissed the living daylight out of him.

"Sorry, I've wanted to do that since the moment I saw you… yeah, you're right. We named him differently." The Maou smiled.

"And he's completely changed." The blonde continued liking his lips to get the lingering taste of the double black, who nodded back.

"Now he's nuts about you and his siblings, although I didn't like it when he had that crush on you." Yuuri said seriously.

"I found it a pleasant change." Wolf chuckled and got his lips claimed again.

"You're mine!" The Maou hissed possessively.

"Of course I am." The blonde couldn't stop chuckling. Finally Yuuri was acting the way he wanted him too.

-Tttfb-

"Are you two alright?" Ryuu asked concerned when his sister and her fiancé got back to their senses.

"Yeah, Yuji we're fine." Yaelle answered while comforting her youngest brother. When he stopped being hysterical she gave him back to Yuji and let Erich help her up.

"You need to see Raph. He's so cute." Jürgen changed his emotions drastically.

"Lead the way." Yaelle answered with a smile. It was odd, a couple of minutes ago she had been hugging Greta goodbye and now she was going to meet at her great-granddaughter.

"Is Leya alright?" Erich asked Yuji while they watched the black beauty picking up her little brother.

"Yeah, although she was yelling some nasty curses during delivery…" The two couldn't help but chuckled.

-Tttfb-

"Yaelle get back here!" Yuuri yelled desperately chasing after his little girl. The twenty year old girl stuck her tongue out at her father not seeing her other father in the process and bumping into him. Shocked she leaped back staring at the pregnant tummy.

"Watch out, Yaelle! You're going to hurt Wolfram!" Yuji yelled hugging the blonde from the side.

"I'm fine, but shouldn't you two get ready?" He asked pulling the boy off him. He still wasn't used to him even after seventeen years. It didn't help that since he had told him he wasn't his biological father, the boy had asked why he had to call him by his name unlike his sister, he had gotten this childish crush on him. Sighing he watched his hubby smile at him and noticed Günter rush by with Gwendal in his heels. 'Looks like Aniue did something wrong again. Probably blew the chance of babysitting Conrad's kids again.'

"They're here!" Yuuri pulled the blonde out of his thoughts.

"Get going you two!" He pushed his children to their other father, who was already welcoming their guests.

"Wolfram, this is Lord Carsten von Sleister and Yaelle, Yuji this is his son Erich." He pushed the little brown-head to his daughter, who was looking interested at the boy unlike Yuji, who started clinging to Wolfram again.

"I do hope you don't mind that Erich has brought a little friend of his?" Carsten asked innocently, pulling a little redhead from behind him. Both Yuuri and Wolfram stared shocked at the little Fritz, before forcing a smile on their faces and watched the redhead run towards his friend.

"Sit down." The Maou said waving at the table. Carsten sat down on his own while the double black helped Wolfram. He gave the blonde a quick kiss before settling himself down next to him. Yuji crawled between his parent's chairs and picked a cookie from the plate Lasagna was putting down before plastering his arm over Wolfram's lap and eating the cookie.

A little jealous Yuuri pulled Yuji on his lap and accepted the cookie from the boy. He looked over at the other kids and watched Yaelle run around with Erich while Fritz was doing his best to keep up with them.

'I only have to keep an eye on Fritz and Erich's father and everything will work out fine.' He smiled looking back at Wolfram, who was just accepting his own cookie from Yuji.

The end.

**Stephke23: This is it, the end. Yuuri's going to have to deal with Ryuu/Yuji's crush on Wolfram, of course it's only childish and he'll grow out of it. We don't want him to get obsessed like his mother. Oh yeah the ages of Yaelle and Yuji are following the demon years, so divide them through 5 to get the human years. Hope the ending wasn't a disappointment, but I wanted to end it this way all along. Review for the last time!**


	33. AN: Sidestory

**Stephke23: I thought I let you know that there's a sidestory out. It's called 'Slowly the heart is conquered' and it tells the story how Günter and Gwendal got together. Of course there's also a little Yuuram and ConradxYozak. It's going to be a twoshot and the first chapter is already out. Just go to my account to find it. Hope you read it. Bye bye.**


End file.
